<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One day (maybe) by xkthrowaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150920">One day (maybe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkthrowaway/pseuds/xkthrowaway'>xkthrowaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, Smut, but just not supergirl, kara is still an alien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkthrowaway/pseuds/xkthrowaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is forced to be put in a public school by Lillian. But one day she'll escape Lillian's grasp, assuming she doesn't find something or someone to keep her in Midvale.</p><p>or </p><p>supercorp high school/college/and more au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i do not own any of these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena hated her mother. Absolutely hated her. She knew that her mother hated her. Well actually, her mother loved her, <em>Lillian</em> hated her. Lillian had recently discovered a new way to torture her. After being caught studying science instead of business at her boarding school Lillian decided that Lena would attend public school.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gagged at the thought, <em>public school</em>. Lena was always used to a certain kind of lifestyle, nice cars, fancy food, and just the trapping of upper society in general, but being sent to a public school was a new low that she just hated to think about. Even more than that Lena was smart. At her old boarding school Lena was able to do research in chemistry, biology, any scientific subject you name it. Being sent to a high school where she would have to take measly AP classes was just degrading. Lillian probably got a kick out of sending her somewhere like that, but Lena had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was seventeen going into her senior year of high school, meaning she was so close to escaping. When Lionel, her father died he left her a good amount of money for her to be more than set for the rest of her life. She would get it when she turned 18. So, Lena had a plan, when she becomes eighteen, she is going to use every single dollar and penny she needs to in order to escape Lillian’s grasp. She only had to make it to January. She just had to endure six months at this public school in Midvale, and then she could leave and go to Metropolis, National City, Gotham, wherever she wanted to go. Until then she would just have to endure school, and worst of all Lillian.</p><p> </p><p>Lena went ahead and got ready for her first day of school. Just wearing a pair of black pants and a nice blouse. As Lena came down the stairs to head out of the house Lillian just looked at her and smirked, clearly enjoying the pain she seemed to be putting Lena through. Lena just put her head down and headed out of the door. Lena was still granted a few luxuries even though she was essentially just living her personal hell. She opened her phone and unlocked her Tesla. This was one of the few things Lillian let her have, probably just to show that even though Lena was going to public school she still held a higher status than others in the school.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pulled out of the driveway and headed to Midvale High School. Once she parked her car she just sat in her car for a minute. She mapped out a plan for the day. You are not here to make friends, you are not here to really learn anything, just make it through today. She collected her backpack then headed out of the car. As she got out of her car, she noticed a girl with blond hair approach her car.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa that’s an awesome car! I love Tesla’s!” The blonde-haired girl said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately put her head down not wanting to really talk to this person. She let out a quiet “Thanks” and headed to the school. The blond girl seemed to take the hint and left Lena to go into the school alone.</p><p> </p><p>Lena headed into the school and put her stuff in the locker. Her first class was AP Chem. Lillian never would have approved of a class like this, but fortunately, public schools require students to take a science class. To be fair, she did not really need it, she learned all the material in this class a long while ago back at boarding school. Lena walked in and was greeted by a Ms. Grant. Lena quietly greeted her and sat all the way in the back of the class. <em>Remember, no friends, not really learning anything, just make it through today</em> Lena thought. The class went by relatively quickly just basic introductions by Ms. Grant and some starting chem problems. Lena really just looked at her phone most of the time because it was so simple. Although as she walked out of class, she was stopped by Ms. Grant.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I know who you are, and I know you are much too smart for the class, but that doesn’t mean you can use your phone all class, you need to feign paying attention even a little bit.” Ms. Grant said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Ms. Grant it won’t happen again.” Lena said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it won’t” Ms. Grant said, Lena put her head down and walked to her glass.</p><p> </p><p><em>Great it’s only day one and you’re already scolded by the teacher. Oh well, one down five to go</em> Lena thought. Lena made it through her fourth class of the day before she had to go to lunch. During lunch Lena managed to escape to her car and just ate in silence while she was there. She left her car and headed back into the school. She left a little early because her car was parked a good distance away. Once she got inside, she was greeted by a fight happening between two guys in the school’s common area. They were trying to be broken apart by a red-haired and blonde-haired girl, though they weren’t very successful. That was before two teachers came and broke the pair of guys apart. <em>I really fucking hate public school</em> Lena thought. She never would’ve saw anything like this at boarding school everyone was always so polite, kind, and <em>civilized</em>. <em>Six more months, six more months</em> Lena thought. She could make it through those months, she could do it.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena made it home, she was instantly greeted by Lillian. “How was your first day of <em>public school</em>?” Lillian made sure to add the mocking tone to the question as she asked, but she couldn’t have added it and Lena would’ve still thought she was being mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Bearable.” Was all that Lena said and went up the stairs to her room. In that moment it hit her that the situation she was in was completely fucked, a mother that hated her. She managed to keep her tears at bay while she made it up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Lillian said as Lena headed up to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Lena buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. This was honestly normal for her. Whenever she would get home the constant torture and hatred was all she faced. At boarding school, she was able to get away from her family. But being here in a public school just meant that she was trapped. She had no out. What became having to deal with her for maybe three months at most quickly turned into a whole six months. This realization made Lena cry more than she normally did. She eventually regained her composure and closed her eyes. <em>Six more months, six more months.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena quietly thought about what she would do once she left. She could move to the city, get a lavish penthouse, work at a hospital or a research facility. She could see her friends from boarding school. She could truly be herself, free from judgement. There was one thing her mother never discovered, and she had no intention of disclosing to her mother anytime soon. She could be free to be with the girl of her dreams. She had no idea who it was, but she had every intention of finding out. At boarding school, she went on a few dates, but it never amounted to anything serious, and her mother never learned of it thankfully. Lena also looked forward to reuniting with Lex. They had been inseparable when Lionel was still alive, but after he died, Lillian did everything to keep them apart. She hoped that once she could escape, she could reunite with him. She hoped.</p><p> ---</p><p>Lena went on with the rest of her week, and she finally made it to Friday. She walked into chem and went to the back of her class to her normal seat. Ms. Grant started class. The class went by normally, but Lena faced a problem at the end of class.</p><p> </p><p>“So as you know we’ve been learning about reactions and the different forms of them. So on Monday, we will be doing experiments in lab in order to study those experiments, and get hands on experience with them. You will have a lab partner for the rest of the year, and it will be whoever is sitting next to you.” Ms. Grant made a gesture showing how she intended them to be paired up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck </em>Lena thought. The last thing she wanted was to work with someone, she would’ve preferred to be by herself. Lena looked to her left and saw a blonde-haired girl with glasses. Lena had managed to not talk to her an entire week, since the girl always seemed to be preoccupied with her friends. The girl then looked at Lena and said, “Hi I’m Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena held out her hand, she didn’t really want to, so she didn’t know why she did it, “Hi I’m Lena.” Lena said. The girl had a truly radiant smile, that kind of had the energy of the sun behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Lena,” Kara shook Lena’s hand. “Aren’t you the girl I saw with a Tesla the other day?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed a little. “Yes that would be me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted a Tesla they look like a spaceship on wheels.” Kara said excitedly, probably hoping for a ride in the Tesla.</p><p> </p><p>“I am very lucky, anyways you gonna be good for the lab on Monday?” Lena quickly shifted the conversation so she wouldn’t have to disclose any personal details. She only wanted to talk about school.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’ll be ready. Can I get your number so we can talk about the lab just in case we need to clear anything up while we prepare during the weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena panicked, she quickly lied and said, “Uhm let me see if my phone has battery, I forgot what my number is,” Lena pulled out her phone, “Well looks like it doesn’t have battery, but I’ll give it to you on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl didn’t seem too phased by it, but there was an expression on her face that told Lena that the girl knew she was lying. “Alright that’s fine see you Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena made it through the rest of her day without talking to anyone else or really being involved in anything eventful at all. Once she made it into her car, she felt relieved. She made it through one week, it wasn’t bad, she made it and she only had to made it through a lot more weeks, that will be just like this. Though it seemed like a long time she kept more focus on the fact that she made it through her first week there. Once Lena made it home she had her normal pleasantries with her mother and headed up to her room. She decided to call her old friend Jack he always made her days better when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hello Ms. Public School</em>” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed, “Hello Jack, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Same old, same old, I’m more interested to hear how the infamous Lena Luthor is doing in a public school.”</em> Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, it is the worst thing I have ever been through, I hate it. I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this year.” Lena told Jack. Jack didn’t know about Lena’s plan to escape, no one did, she couldn’t take the risk of anyone else finding out.</p><p> </p><p>Jack was laughing on the other end of the line. “<em>I’m sorry but it is very funny. There must be something that keeps you interested in that hellhole</em>.”</p><p>“Not a single thing. There is nothing or no one interesting there, just me being bored and tired of the life I have to lead there.” Lena sighed.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Hey you’ll get through it. What about trying to find something to help make the next few months bearable. Or more accurately, someone.</em>” Jack said suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know no one from this public school is gonna get to MIT like I am. I’m not gonna drag someone to be with me just for it to have to end at the end of the year.” Lena said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You are hopeless, but one day I’ll get through that exterior and help you enjoy the outside world, it’s pretty great out here you know?</em>” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha very funny. I think I’m experiencing enough of the outside world here at this horrid high school.” Lena made a retching sound that make Jack laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Again, you’ll get through it love, just endure. How are things with the Enforcer?</em>” The Enforcer was a nickname Jack gave to Lillian after meeting her and noticing how strict and uptight she was.</p><p> </p><p>“She is the same. And now I have to deal with it everyday because there is no way I can leave.” Lena said with her voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry Lena I was just trying to raise your spirit</em>.” Jack said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine it’s just, you know how it is ya know?” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t know, but I’ll always be here to listen when you need me to.</em>” Jack said kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you appreciate it Jack. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“LENA!!” Lillian screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s my queue, I gotta go, thanks for the chat Jack.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anytime</em>.” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena headed downstairs and made it through the usual berating from Lillian, ate and made her way to her room. She worked on homework, and at the end of the night idly stared at the ceiling wondering what she would do about giving Kara her number. She knew she needed to, but there was no way she was making a friend. Lena at the end of the day decided she was just going to do it, but just be very antisocial, the blonde will eventually get the message.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena woke up on Saturday, she decided she would take the day to do some shopping. Most weekends she was with herself in the larger Luthor house. Weekends Lillian would head to Metropolis and see how Lex was doing. Lena got ready, hopped in her Tesla, and headed into town.  Lena first took her time going to the mall, just going around, and exploring the stores, buying a few clothes. The mall’s in Midvale weren’t bad, but they paled in comparison to those in Metropolis. Lena did what she could with what she was given. On her drive back home she felt her stomach complain and she pulled over to a nearby diner. Normally Lena would never be caught eating burgers, but no one was here, and she loved a good bacon cheeseburger. Lena sat at the diner’s bar and ordered the burger and a milkshake.</p><p> </p><p>“So you finally got battery in your phone now?” Lena jolted at someone who suddenly sat by her. It caused he to spill her milkshake on the other side of the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck!” She yelled. She looked and saw that it was Kara, the blonde she was assigned to work with in her chemistry class.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” Kara said laughing a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is funny?!” Lena said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“A little? Look it’s fine don’t worry you didn’t get any on you and Nia here will clean it up.” Kara said pointing to Nia, her friend from school.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah don’t worry about it I’m used to cleaning up stuff like this whenever Kara is around.” Nia said laughing a little also.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not funny. You know what? Here’s my number I didn’t even want you to have it, but now that you do I expect you to only text me if it pretains to chemistry, I only have six months left in this horrible place and then I can escape. So please don’t try to be my friend, because we will never be friends.” Lena said angrily. She left money on the counter and left. Kara tried to chase after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena wait please let’s talk about this!” Kara yelled. Lena didn’t listen and just let herself in her car and drove away.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt a pang of guilt as she drove away. She just kept telling herself <em>No friends. Six months. No friends. Six months.</em> She pulled into her driveway and cried. She hated herself for what she’d done, but more she hated herself for the reality of her situation.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Unknown Number]</strong> <strong>I’m sorry are you ok?</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena decided not to respond to Kara’s text. She just spent the rest of the day at home. First, she cried after thinking about everything that happened. Then she spent the rest of the day doing random work for her classes. It didn’t help when Lillian got back Sunday night either. Just her presence was enough to deflate Lena’s mood even more. Lena dreaded going to school on Monday. She walked in to the room and saw Kara already sitting at her seat. Kara didn’t make any effort to even look at Lena, she just kept facing forward. This went on for five minutes, before Lena just couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Don’t say it. Don’t say it.</em> “I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to blow up at you, you just happened to scare me and catch me at a bad time and I just reacted badly. I’m sorry.” Lena said to Kara. <em>Fuck you said it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. I’m sorry I sneaked up on you and scared you. Water under the bridge. Friends?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena hesitated. She had her policy: no friends. “I’m sorry I meant what I said when I said I’m not trying to make friends in my time here.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it have something to do with you only being here for six more months?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena froze. “What did you say?” Lena said still with a horrified expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked if your ‘no friends policy’ has anything to do with you only being here for six more months,” Kara said, “you mentioned it when you stormed out of the diner.” Lena just stared at her for another few second before Kara asked, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena grabbed Kara’s hands and said “Please you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, please promise you won’t tell anyone.” Lena begged and was on the verge of tears at that points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I won’t tell anyone I promise.” Kara took a look at Lena who regained her composure. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately Lena said, “No. Let’s just get through the lab today and then I don’t have to talk to you till the next lab.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine.” Kara said. Kara was frustrated but calmed down assuming Lena was just being scared about some six-month revelation she accidentally told Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell rang and Ms. Grant started the class. “Alright class we discussed we would be testing different reactions and observing them, so please go ahead and get started. Everything you need is already at your lab stations.” Ms. Grant said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara headed to their lab stations. In one reaction there was a purple solution and after adding another chemical it turned blue and let of a little bit of steam. “Oh my god that was so cool, Lena did you see that!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughed a little. “Yes I did see that. You’re acting like you just saw someone walk on water, it wasn’t that cool.” Lena said with a small know-it-all tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, you have to admit it was little cool. This is why I love science.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I love science too, just not because you something purple turns blue.” Lena still had the know-it-all tone about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then why do you like science so much?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there are so many different applications and different ways to help people. For example you can combine engineering and biology to study cancer, or combine biology an chemistry to better understand how the body works. I mean there are so many things you can factor in that make the field of science so interesting. With science you can literally help every single person on Earth fi you really tried. I mean it’s just great. I just…” Lena paused a moment before continuing any further. “Anyways we should get back to the project.” Lena looked back at Kara who was flashing the biggest smile she had ever seen, <em>kinda cute</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on we are ahead, and it was so fun hearing you talk about your love of science, come one keep talking.” Kara gestured towards Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena really wanted to keep talking about her love for science but eventually just said, “We’re getting dangerously close to friend territory here, let’s get back to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara pouted at Lena, <em>a little more cute</em>. “Alright fine, just gimme time Luthor.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena shuddered at her being called Luthor, she hated being called that it only reminded her of Lillian. “Can you not call me that please? I really only prefer Lena.” Lena said a little sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I’m so sorry,” Kara said, and taking the hint asked “how about we just get to work?” Lena was a little deflated she felt she was talking a little openly with Kara, but it was easier this way. They ended up finishing early and were sitting at their desks working while they waited for the bell to ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey so I’m personally kinda really worried for this chem test coming up next week, and you seem really smart, is there any chance you wanna study together?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, we are kinda approaching friend territory and I’d rather not.” Lena said. Kara pouted again, this time making Lena resign a little. “Fine you can text me if you have any questions, but that is it, nothing more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara had that extremely wide smile she had from before, “Deal, and don’t think I’m not gonna take you up on this offer, I will text you like 300 questions.” Kara said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t wait.” Lena said sarcastically. The bell eventually rang and they both headed out of class. The rest of Lena’s day went by fairly normally nothing super out of the ordinary happened. She didn’t see Kara for the rest of the day except every now and then walking in the hallway with what seemed to be a very large group of friends. Lena eventually made it home, made it past her mother, and up into her room where she just sat in bed. <em>Today was a good day</em> she thought. It really was. She made a friend in Kara. <em>NO! NOT FRIEND!</em> Lena told herself. Kara was just an acquaintance and that’s all she’ll be. About 2 hours later she got a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] One Image Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Can you help with this question?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara sat at the edge of her bed looking at the chemistry textbook very confused. She was sitting across from Alex who was on her bed texting her girlfriend Kelly. Kara took a picture of the textbook and accidentally left her flash on when she took the picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex noticed the flash and asked, “What are you taking a picture of between your legs?” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha Alex very funny, I’m just asking the girl from my chem class for help.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean the one who screamed at you in a diner and said ‘I don’t wanna be friends’?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“That would be the one.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you friends now?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not exactly, I’m hoping to be though.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, you’re trying to be friends with someone who doesn’t wanna be friends with you. What’s her name anyways?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena Luthor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah she’s that rich kid who lives in the Luthor manor that’s kinda away from everything.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep but I haven’t really asked about that.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve heard they aren’t the greatest people you might wanna be a lil careful with her.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you spoken to her? Do you know her?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well no-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you can’t speak for her.” Kara said cutting of Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright fine that’s fair, but still be careful.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you even want to be friends with her? She has made it pretty clear she doesn’t wanna be friends with you” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno, there is just something about her ya know? I feel drawn to her a little, does that sound weird?” Kara sked.</p>
<p>“No it sounds like you have a crush.” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I do not have.” Kara said laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] One Image Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Here is the solution</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wrote out the answer to the question that Kara had sent her. It was a relatively difficult question. She would’ve struggled with it if she was learning chemistry for the first time. Lena went back ot her idle studying she didn’t think much of the interaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] It was really no problem at all</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena was surprised Kara was that thankful of her help. She really noted how Kara really seemed like a ball of sunshine. That super wide smile, <em>cute</em>, that pout, <em>cute</em>, and what seemed to be a personality that could match the sun, <em>cute</em>. She might have to rethink this whole friend policy. No. No friends. Making friends would just make leaving harder than it is now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena ended up receiving about 3 more questions from Kara before she clocked out for the night. When Lena woke up the next morning she was greeted to Lillian’s usual berating, but as usual she endured it and headed off to school. She always got to school a bit early, one to escape Lillian, and two, just so she had a few minutes to herself before the day started. However, today was different, when she walked into class, she saw Kara already sitting there, reading the textbook. Lena sat down without saying anything to Kara. Kara spoke up saying, “Hey Lena!” Still with that giant smile Lena came to find cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Kara.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how are you today?” Kara asked. There was something in her voice that kind of sounded like Kara expected Lena to ask her that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m doing fine.” Lena said. Lena tried to make sure Kara got the hint that she really did not want to talk to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great, thanks for all your help yesterday on the problems!” Lena was really confused as to how Kara did not get the hints that she did not want to keep this conversation going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was really no problem.” Lena said. Kara at that point got the hint noticing Lena was just looking back down at her phone right after. Lena could tell Kara got a little frustrated with a little crinkle on her forehead, <em>cute</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once lunch came around Lena was on her way to her car to eat before Kara stopped her. “Hey Lena!” Kara shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em> Lena thought. “Hello again Kara.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you goin to your car?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh I just prefer to eat lunch in my car.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No that won’t do, come on, come eat with me and my friends.” Kara said tying to grab Lena’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pulled her hand away, “Look Kara we aren’t friends, and we won’t be friends, so please stop trying to drag me to be friends with you.” Lena said. Truthfully, Lena kind of did want to be friends with Kara, she seemed like a really nice person, but it would only last six more months, so it just wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok fine, how about, as non-friends you show me your car? I’ve been dying to look at it.” Kara said, still trying to push the issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This girl is persistent</em>. “Fine you can come look at it.” Lena said. Lean led Kara to her car and showed her around the latest Tesla Model S. Kara seemed fascinated the entire time. She had the same look she did when she saw the chemical change color in lab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This car is so cool! I wish I could go for a ride in it!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Don’t say it, don’t say it</em>. “Maybe one day in the near future.” Lena said, internally hitting herself on the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?!” Kara said with an even wider smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>DON’T SAY IT</em>. “Sure I’ll let you know when.” Lena said, internally hitting herself again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome!!!” Kara almost yelled. “Lemme get a picture with it!” Kara said sitting in the car. Lena waited for Kara to hand her phone ot her. Kara just said, “You take it and send it to me, my phone is close to dying.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lean pulled out her phone and took a picture. “Alright got it.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!!” Kara said and headed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] One Image Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Sweet thank you!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara headed into the cafeteria. Kara smiled to herself on the way back. She managed to break a little bit of Lena’s tough exterior. She thought that she was getting closer to becoming Lena’s friend. <em>Something about her</em> Kara thought. She made it to the lunch table all her friends usually sat at. “Why you so late Little Danvers?” Maggie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was checking out Lena’s Tesla.” Kara said. Alex looked at her with a little suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you friends now then?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly but we are definitely getting there, she even said she would take me in a ride in her Tesla!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not the only thing she’ll let you ride.” Maggie said a little suggestively. Alex punched Maggie’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is definitely gay, you know my gaydar is always on point.” Maggie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t assume,” Kara said, “and even if she was gay it’s not like I’m trying to get with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, Little Danvers.” Maggie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maggie!” Alex said annoyingly. Maggie just laughed and they ate the rest of their lunch. Once Kara and Alex got home, they went about the day normally, there weren’t any other mentions of Lena for the rest of the day. While Kara studied for chemistry she had trouble with a problem, so she texted Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] One Image Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Help?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena sent back a picture with the answer to the question that Kara was asking. Lena then remembered that she unfortunately left a door open for Kara to eventually meet again. She kicked herself again at being so irresponsible. As much as Lena wanted to hang out with Kara, she really did not want to make friends. However, Lena said she would do something, she can’t take it back, so she would eventually take Kara on a ride in her car. She would just have to make clear that they were not friends when she did. She knew Kara would be frustrated and how Lena would see that crinkle again. <em>Cute</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kinda like this texting shift in perspectives, how do yall like it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena wasn’t expecting Kara to be in class as early as she was. It was probably just a yesterday thing. Although she could tell Kara was trying to hang out with her more and more, so she could maybe expect Kara to be waiting inside the classroom for her. Lena was eventually surprised when she walked into the classroom and saw Kara already reading her chemistry textbook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Kara said sounding a little too excited to see her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Kara,” <em>don’t say it, don’t say it</em>, “How are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara definitely perked up at hearing Lena actually seem to want to talk to her. “I’m doing well and how are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same old, same old.” Lena said, now trying to stop the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again for the help in chemistry, I really do appreciate it.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is no problem at all.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo… when do I get to take a ride with you in your car?” Kara asked. Lena had two choices here. She already agreed she would take Kara on a ride in her car, she could do it soon so she could rip off the band aid and get it over with, or she could hold it off. <em>No use in waiting </em>Lena thought. Lena looked over at Kara and could tell Kara was hoping it would be soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about Saturday?” Lena asked knowing Lillian would be out on the weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes that’s perfect! Do you want to meet at my house or I can come to yours?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had no intention of learning any more details about Kara, or having Kara learn any more details about her life. “How about we meet at the diner where I told you off?” Lena suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah that works we can eat before we go!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Lena wanted to tell Kara that she only had no intentions of eating with her Ms. Grant came in an started class cutting her off. <em>Fuck</em> she just wanted to go in the car, drive, and leave, that’s it. She just decided she’ll tell Kara later or text Kara later. She went through the rest of the day pretty normally. Making it home she listened to Lillian’s usual berating but as usual just endured and went about her day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the week went by normally, she didn’t get a chance to see Kara in the morning the other few days, so she didn’t have a chance to tell Kara she had no intention of eating with her. Once she made it home, she texted Kara to make sure she still wanted to meet tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] We good for tomorrow? Does 6 sound good?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Yep! You still wanna eat at the diner after?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What are you smiling about over there?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m meeting Lena tomorrow she is taking me on a drive in her Tesla!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so you goin on a date with her?”  Alex asked a little mockingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! We are just kinda becoming friends…” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right… and does she know you two are becoming friends? Because I remember you telling me she was very, very adamant about not making friends.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know she must want to be friends if she agreed to giving me a ride in the Tesla.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but that’s just cause no one can say no to you, you got the pout that can make anyone do literally anything you want.” Alex said. Laughing a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You totally do! Honestly, I don’t think we would’ve become as close as we did because of the pout. It forced me to actually do things with you even if I didn’t want to.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you would’ve been forced to do that anyways because your family was forced to adopt me so I couldn’t really go anywhere else could I?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess not,” Alex made an effort to shift the topic away from Kara’s past and her becoming an orphan, “either way I still thinking you are trying just a bit too hard for a random person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She isn’t random, her name is Lena, and I already told you I have a feeling about her, just something about her…” kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think she’s hot huh?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex no! I just wanna be friends with her. And you know when I want something, I get it.” Kara said trying to make a mad friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you do, well good luck on your quest.” Alex said. Just then Kara’s phone buzzed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speak of the devil.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] I’m not really trying to eat with you after, you know my policy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena felt a little sad typing it, but it was the only way she could stay safe from any sadness when she finally escapes. Either way she was a little excited for the drive, she always enjoyed how Kara admired the car. Maybe after this Kara will leave her alone, after all she finally got in her car, maybe that’s all Kara really wanted. That made Lena feel a little bad for herself. <em>Kara wouldn’t only be friends with me for my car right? No. We aren’t friends. Just take her in the car then leave it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Fine we’ll just go on the car ride :/</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alex noticed the frow that formed on Kara’s face. “Aw what happened?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena just said she doesn’t wanna hang out after the car ride.” Kara said a little sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what did you expect? She made her feelings pretty clear.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know… I just hoped she would say yes, but now I have to go to Plan B.” Kara said a little smirk forming on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no… what is Plan B?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well ya know how I spilled a milkshake? I’ll just get there early have food already waiting for her, and then she’ll be forced to eat with me. If I do it before I have the control, if I wait till after she has the ability to leave.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or she could just leave right when you get there.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not happening, I’m sure she wouldn’t do that.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s to hoping.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara managed to get through the rest of her night doing her homework and studying without calling Lena. She was woken up by Alex Saturday morning. “Kara wake up we gotta get to practice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh no more sleep.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” Alex said repeatedly until Kara finally got up, “Finally get ready and let’s go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex finally got Kara to get a little more involved in her school. When Kara first got to Midvale, she was all by herself. Of course, having powers didn’t help. Kara’s pod landed about 5 years ago when she was 13 years old. Kara was extremely secluded when she first came to Earth, but after warming up to the Danvers family and getting her powers under control Alex got her to make new friends, and even join a sport. She of course made sure Kara did not use her powers. The Danvers were the only ones who knew Kara had powers. Not one other person knew.  Kara played on the high school’s volleyball team with Alex, her girlfriend Maggie, a girl named Leslie, and another named Eve. Kara was not great by any means, but it gave her an opportunity to interact with other people and got her to normalize to Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practice went as it normally did, just a little slower cause Kara was interested in going on a car ride with Lena. Eventually Kara got ready and took Alex’s car to the diner about half an hour early. Kara wanted to fly ever since she got to Earth, but she quickly learned that she needed to be able to drive to blend in. She was bad at driving, but was good enough to where she didn’t risk crashing the car whenever she drove. Kara arrived and ordered two milkshakes. By the time the milkshakes were ready she saw Lena’s car pulled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Waiting inside</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Ok</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena headed inside the diner to get Kara. When she walked in, she saw Kara at the diner’s bar with two milkshakes. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to eat with you.” Lena said still standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One, you said you didn’t want to eat after with me. Two, we aren’t eating we’re just drinking milkshakes. Three, I owe you for last time.” Kara said smiling the radiant smile Lena came to find very attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You should just end it here. She didn’t respect your wishes you should just leave. </em>Lena stood there for about thirty seconds before sitting on the stool. <em>Don’t say it, don’t say it</em>. “Fine you win this one.” Lena said pulling the milkshake that clearly hadn’t been drunk towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s smile somehow grew even wider before saying, “So tell me about yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah so this was clearly a ploy to get to know me.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clearly, I wasn’t really hiding that, I made up all those BS reasons to have you come and have a milkshake with me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, where to start… uhh I live over on the other side of town in Luthor manor, I’m filthy rich, I drive nice cars, and I am definitely a very stuck-up person.” Lena said a little sarcastically and mockingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed before saying, “One, you are not stuck-up you seem pretty down to Earth. Two I don’t wanna know about material things, tell me about yourself like what do you wanna be when your older, what are your hobbies, things like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I want to be a scientist when I’m older doing research, but you already know that after lab day. Honestly, I don’t think it’ll happen I’m just gonna be forced into the company.” Lena said a little sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Screw that, you should be what you want. I know in the future I’m gonna see ‘Lena Luthor has discovered the cure for cancer’” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there wouldn’t be just one cure for cancer, cancer comes in many different forms so you couldn’t really find the cure…” Lean looked up to see Kara smiling but she knew Kara had no idea what she was talking about, “sorry I didn’t realize I started rambling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine it was very cute I find your passion for science interesting.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena told herself she wouldn’t get to know this ball of sunshine, but they were there, it was too late to say no, “Well what about you, what does Kara Danvers look forward to doing in the future?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m also really interested in science also, you saw how I reacted when the solutions changed color. I think science is my path, it would be so interesting. I’ve also had a little itch for journalism, but I think at the end of the day it will be science that’s been my true passion since I was a littlegirl.” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds nice, and do your parents support you?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, they are definitely very supportive!” Kara said happily trying to avoid the adoption topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must be nice.” Lena said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sensing that Lena grew a little sad she shifted the topic. “Well how about some random stuff like who is your favorite musician, tv show, stuff like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lean laughed and they spoke about those lighter topic until their milkshakes were done. Lena led them outside to her car and got them inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So cool,” Kara said stepping inside the car, “just like a spaceship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah and you know what a spaceship looks like Ms. Danvers?” Lena said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha no! Of course not! I’m only 18 there is no way I’ve ever been in a spaceship. I’ve just been driving in normal cars and flying in on buses ya know?” Kara said rambling a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right…” Lena said laughing a little. <em>Flying on buses? What is she talking about?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena took Kara around a little bit of Midvale, showing her all the Tesla’s features. The quick 0-60 acceleration, the self-driving and more. They made small conversation, but most of the time it was just Lena explaining most of the car’s features. Once Lena parked back in the diner Kara thanked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking me on the drive it is actually like a little spaceship its so cool!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your fixation to spaceships might make me think you’re an alien trying to get back to her planet.” Lena said laughing a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara felt a pang of sadness but managed to keep a happy face. “Yep haha. Thanks for taking me on this drive I could tell you definitely did not want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that I didn’t want to it’s just-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena it’s fine, you didn’t want to you can say it.” Kara said stopping Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I didn’t want to, but I’m glad I did it was a lot of fun!” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fun. So friends?” Kara asked hopefully holding her hand out for Lena to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you can handle me leaving soon, friends.” Lena said shaking Kara’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah what’s the deal with you leaving?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena immediately grew a little sad, “I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Lena said her voice cracking a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara immediately grabbed Lena’s hand. “Hey I’m sorry I should not have brought it up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, let’s just not talk about it. Anyways I’ll see you in class on Monday?” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara took it as a signal to leave the car. She let go of Lena’s hand and left the car. Before closing the door, she said “See you Monday thanks again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena drove off. <em>I have a friend. You said no friends, and yet here you are.</em> Lena internally kicked herself, but it paled in comparison to how happy she was after her whole interaction with Kara. Kara her new friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im kinda digging this whole switch perspectives with text thing but its hard to keep up with in other chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara headed home in Alex’s car. When she got inside she said a quick hi to Eliza then headed upstairs. Alex immediately noticed the wide smile on Kara’s face as she walked into their shared room. “What’s got you so happy?” Alex asked, “I assume your date with Lena went well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One, not a date. Two, yes it went very well, she finally said she would be willing to be my friend!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good! What happened to her no friend policy?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno. I just assume I was too nice of a person and she just couldn’t resist anymore.” Kara said still smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was probably your pout, no one can resist that.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was not! Maybe Lena just likes me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure she likes you alright.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It just means that she probably has a crush on you if she was willing to override what seemed to be really strict policies,” Alex said, “and you remember Maggie’s gaydar, she is probably right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter I’m not gonna assume anything unless I hear it from her.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you do like her?” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said that you’re putting words in my mouth! I barely know her I just know a lot of surface level stuff.” Kara said, becoming increasingly flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever we’ll see, as long as your secret identity stays secret depending on how far you go with her.” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Alex! I’m not gonna marry her, you are definitely just reading into things. And of course, I would never tell her I’m Kryptonian. You are definitely reading into it.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever,” Alex said, “I’m glad you had a nice night though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Good night friend :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Oh no you’re not gonna give up this whole friend thing anytime soon huh?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Nope get used to it :):)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Doubtful</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>. <em>What have you done Lena? </em>Lena immediately felt a pang of guilt as Kara texted her. Lena knew her plan. She knew that in six months she would leave with no warning to anyone. Kara would just one day be missing her from her life. Lena knew what she did was wrong, and yet she still did it. Lena was still happy at the end of the day though. Throughout all her years in boarding school and more she never really had an interaction quite like the one she had with Kara. It seemed more… real than other times she’s spoken with people. Maybe it was a Midvale thing. Lena didn’t really know anyone in Midvale, it just happened to be where Lillian and her father decided to set up shop when they wanted time with the kids and weren’t working in Metropolis. That changed recently thought, now she was just alone in the house no Lionel, no Lex, but still Lillian, who she hated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Lena valued the honesty there was to her interaction with Kara, and she yearned for more of it. Lena made it through the rest of the weekend with no other notable events happening. When Lillian got back, she of course, knew nothing about Lena meeting up with Kara. If Lillian found out about that she would have been sent to a school on the other side of the country. When Monday came around Lena pulled into the parking lot at school and got out of her car. Not even five steps later she ran into Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello friend!” Kara said with the same giant smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello to you too Kara.” Lena said smiling back at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on you’re not gonna call me friend?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No because that’s exactly what you want.” Lena said smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice play Lena,” Kara said, “Walk with me to chem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your weekend?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same old, same old, what about you?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh same her played volleyball with my team, hung out with Alex and Eliza. Oh but I did hang out with this really annoying girl with black hair and piercing green eyes on Saturday night. She was practically begging for me to take a ride in her car with her.” Kara teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I recall correctly you are the one who is completely enamored by my car.” Lena shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine you got me there, but it was still fun nonetheless!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes it was.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way into the chemistry classroom. They sat in silence for a while, just getting ready for the day and doing a little bit of work before Ms. Grant started class. Just as class was about to end Kara asked, “So friend you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we both know I’m not up for that, I’m just gonna eat in my car as usual.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine then I’m gonna come and eat with you.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s fine I prefer-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non-negotiable I’ll see you at lunch friend!” Kara said cutting Lena off. Before Lena could respond Kara rushed off and left the room. Lena decided to text Kara but then she saw a notification on her phone. <em>Fuck she’s good.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] I know you’re gonna try and text me and cancel but that’s not allowed ;)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara met her sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie in the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s goin on Little Danvers?” Maggie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing much, I’m gonna have lunch with Lena in her car.” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you’re what??” Alex said confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice job Little Danvers go get it!” Maggie said punching Kara’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No no no!” Alex said quickly, “You are not going to ‘get it’ in the school parking lot right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No of course not! I’m just having lunch with a friend!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex just looked at her with squinted eyes and a weird expression. “Fine… but I better not hear about anything I shouldn’t be hearing about!” Alex said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine Alex, it’s just lunch.” Kara said calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara made it through the rest of her classes pretty easily. When lunch came around, she made her way to Lena’s Tesla. Lena was already sitting inside eating a salad. Kara opened the door for herself and got inside Lena’s car. As she got in she said “Hey Lena!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Kara.” Lena said a little flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for not kicking me out of the car.” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like I had a choice in the matter.” Lena held up the message from Kara smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Disliked “I know you’re gonna try and text me and cancel but that’s not allowed ;)”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed a little. “That’s fair but if you really were uncomfortable I would’ve left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, after Saturday I enjoy your company.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara said smiling. She pulled out a large container of potstickers that seemed to be a little oily. Lena stopped her before she opened the package.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trusting you to eat that in my car, but if you drop even a spec of oil on the seats this friendship is over.” Lena said. Kara could tell she was joking, but half of her told her that Lena would literally kill her if she messed up the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be careful I promise.” Now instead of eating at her usual un-human like speed, she ate at a relatively slow pace making sure to not drop anything in Lena’s car. They made idle conversation during lunch with Kara mostly asking random questions. Eventually Kara asked, “If you could travel anywhere in the world where would you travel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ve traveled to many different countries, but if I had to pick it would be Ireland.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This is getting to personal. Don’t say it. Don’t say it</em>. “It’s where my birth mother is from, I’ve always wanted to go there and explore a little of where she came from.” Lena said growing a little sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By birth mother, do you mean you are adopted?” Kara asked. Kara grabbed and held Lena’s hand as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I was adopted by the Luthor’s when I was four years, old my birth mother drowned and I was brought here.” Lena said. Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m adopted too.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Lena said looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, five years ago my parents died, and now I live with the Danvers family.” Kara said also growing sad. Now Lena grabbed Kara’s hand a little more tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry to hear that Kara. I’m sure they are in a better place now.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I hope so too.” Kara said now crying a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena instinctively wrapped her arms around Kara. “Is this okay?” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” Kara said. They stayed like that for about two minutes before Kara said, “I’m sorry to dump this on you, it still feels so recent when I talk about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I understand. You’re actually one of the only people I’ve ever told about being adopted, I don’t really tell a lot of people.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’d you tell me?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, something about you just made me want to tell you.” Lena smiled. “Plus we are friends aren’t we?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Kara said smiling. “Still a little off to talk about this considering we haven’t known each other that long, but I’m still glad I was able to talk to you about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Lena said. They kept speaking about more lighthearted topics. When it was time to head back Lena told Kara, “Promise me you won’t tell anyone I was adopted, no one is supposed to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara asked, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lillian, my adoptive mother, is very controlling and I’m just wondering about what will happen if someone else finds out.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok I promise.” Kara said holding her pinky out. “Pinky promise.” Lena laughed and interlocked pinkies with Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” They both walked back inside the school and went their separate ways. The day went by normally. When Lena made it home, she just sat in her room finishing her work. Lena thought back to her lunch with Kara. That was the most she had ever been honest with anyone. She felt so much lighter after the conversation with Kara. She realized in that moment that she was afraid of losing this friendship. This felt like one of the most real friendships she had ever had. It felt different. Kara seemed different. She tried to put it out of her head, but she kept thinking about the lunch smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] I really enjoyed lunch today :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Me too, you needed to text me that?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] No but I was thinking about it when and I just wanted to text you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So judging by your smiling you are texting Lena.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never told me, how was lunch anyways?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great we actually had a really nice conversation! I feel a lot closer to her now!” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you tell her you’re a Kryptonian?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No of course not, I just said I’m adopted.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, as long as you are keeping the alien side of you secret.” Alex was fine with Kara telling people she was adopted, considering that there was no way they could actually tell people Kara was her biological sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, but it felt great to talk to someone who understands what I’ve been through.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you saying Lena is adopted?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… umm…” Kara grew flustered, “I can’t really tell you I made a promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok fine, but just know that even if you were to tell me it would just confirm what I already know.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I made a promise, and I can’t lose this friendship.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is it so important to you?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you she just seems different, and especially on Krypton friendships like this were a lot deeper than they are on Earth.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get it, I just don’t wanna see you hurt at the end of the day you know?” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, I promise.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t in love with her are you?” Alex said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No but I think I definitely feel something more than just normal friendship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s called HAVING A CRUSH” Alex said loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed it off. “Whatever Alex.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kind of a filler, so ill try to put up another chapter by tonight no promises though ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER POSTED TODAY BE SURE TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena walked into chem to see Kara sitting in her usual seat. Lena had grown accustomed to seeing Kara in the morning before school started. Lena also found her having lunch with Kara more often. Though it wasn’t everyday it still happened enough. Lena still hadn’t met really Kara’s other friends, she didn’t want to. She spoke to Alex on a few occasions but it wasn’t anything serious. They were now into October of the school year. It was close to Halloween. Lena still had about 3 months before she made her escape. There was just problem. Kara. Whenever she was around Kara she just wished that she hadn’t made this whole plan about escaping, but that really just goes away when she gets home and sees Lillian. Something about Kara really made her want to stay, she loved…. liked. Liked talking to Kara, hanging out with Kara every weekend her and there and more. Kara and Lena still hadn’t really gotten deeper than discussing than their circumstances of adoption. Lena had discussed a little bit more about what happened to her birth mother, but Kara remained guarded about her own past. Lena didn’t really mind though, if Kara was ready she would tell her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sat down and greeted Kara. “Hey Kara.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena! You’re finally here! Okay so my friend James is having a Halloween party, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Kara I don’t really want to intrude on his party.” Lena said a little anxiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry I talked to him and he said I could invite whoever I want. And whoever I want is you, so you gonna come?” Kara asked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I mean you know I’m a bit guarded and I don’t really want to meet any new people at the moment.” Lena said really hoping Kara would get the hint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wear a costume with a mask. No one will know who you are and you’ll be able to say you are someone else. The school is big you could say a random name and people would believe you.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna take no for an answer?” Lena said already knowing the answer to her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we both know the answer to that is no. Come one please it’ll be fun!” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine what’s the worst that could happen. Lillian is away anyways so it’ll be fine.” Lena said. Lena had been more open about how she lived under Lillian’s iron fist, and Kara was always willing to listen and understood the situation. It was nice for Lena to speak openly about her situation with Lillian. “Although you have to promise I can wear a costume and not have to reveal to anyone who I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pinky promise.” Kara said holding out her pinky. Lena laughed and interlocked her pinky with Kara’s. “This is gonna be so fun! Do you wanna go costume shopping with each other?? Can we get matching costumes!?!?” Kara asked even more excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, Lillian will be here until the day before Halloween so I’ll have to do it on my own. Plus I’m gonna pick something that covers up my face so you probably won’t find anything that really matches well.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. But we are gonna drive there together.” Kara said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena went about the rest of her day normally. Classes were boring. She unfortunately ate lunch alone, since Kara wanted to eat with her friends to help plan for the Halloween party. When Lena got home she went up to her room and opened up her laptop to do some research on what a good Halloween costume. Lena eventually found a good costume that used a Scream mask that covered her face but was fitted for woman so she wouldn’t look like a giant ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] One Image Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] How does this one look?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] I LOVE IT</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara laughed at how Lena really went stingy on her ‘don’t show anyone my face’ policy. Kara really didn’t mind. Truth be told Kara expected a flat no, so it was a miracle that Lena was even coming to the Halloween party. It was also especially lucky that Lillian wouldn’t be there. Kara didn’t know much about that woman, but based on what Lena had told her, Lillian was not a good person. Kara just wanted to protect Lena from her. Whenever Lena mentioned her she just thought about flying over to the Luthor manor and flying Lena away. Away from Midvale, away from everything. Kara just wanted to protect her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara would think about that later, but now all she cared about was making sure Lena had a good time at Halloween. Alex noticed her smiling from before. “So you convince your girlfriend to come to the party?” Alex asked. Kara asked Lena a while ago if she could talk to Alex about her, and Lena said it was fine. Lena understood the position Kara was in, lying to her sister day in and day out. So, Lena said she could talk to her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I did, luckily Lillian is not going to be here so Lena can escape to the party!” Kara said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m glad, you know what she’ll be dressing up as?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scream, but I think only so she can cover up her face and not meet any new people.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That woman. What does she get out of not meeting new people?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Closure when she leaves.” Kara said sadly. Alex knew the answer and immediately regretted what she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kara, although I have to say you knew what you were getting into when you wanted to become friends with her.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that Alex I don’t need you to tell me!” Kara yelled. Alex looked terrified for a second. “I’m so sorry Alex, I’m so sorry.” Kara looked down for a second. “On Krypton bonds like these were few and far between. When I’m with her, I don’t know there is just a feeling of something that I lost when I left Krypton. I just feel better with her around you know? Even if it was for a few months I still needed to have it.” Kara was tearing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sat beside her and gave her a side hug. “I know, it’ll be okay, even if she does leave you guys will meet again later in life, I just know it.” Alex reassured Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hugged back and just said, “I hope so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the week went by with nothing else significant really happening. By the time Friday rolled around they were all getting ready for the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Can I pick you up at your house?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Yep!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Alright will be there in 30 min</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Sounds good!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara was home alone. Eliza was still at work and Alex was going to go to the party with Maggie. Kara got ready, dressing up as an astronaut. Kara heard Lena’s car pull up to the front of her house and she got inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello hello!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Kara” Lena said, “I like your astronaut costume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I like your Scream costume! Is this the mask?” Kara said picking up the mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara put it on asking “How do I look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena took a look at Kara saying, “Hot, but I think it’d be better if people could see your face.” Lena said winking. They had been teasing each other for the past two months, but neither thought much of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eventually reached the party and headed inside. Lena followed Kara around like a bug. Neither of them decided to drink. Lena didn’t because she didn’t want to risk anything in case cops showed up, and Kara just didn’t get affected by alcohol, but she just told Lena she didn’t like it. The party went about normally lots of dancing and drinking. Lena noticed that a guy named Mike seemed to be talking to Kara a lot. She didn’t think too much of it though, it was probably just one of Kara’s friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Lena said to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I’ll be here!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lena left Mike seemed to take this as his cue to try and get with Kara. Kara didn’t hate Mike, but he was just another guy from the football team, and she was not a big fan of guys from the football team. Kara and Mike spoke for a little while before Mike led them to a little place off the edge of the area where everyone was dancing. Eventually he leaned in and kissed Kara. Kara immediately backed away pushing him off her chest. Even though she was caught by surprise she managed to keep her strength under control. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lena look at them, then immediately walk away. <em>Fuck</em>. Kara felt her phone buzz at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Where are you?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena didn’t hate the party but she needed a minute away from it. It was too much she ahd never really been in this environment before. Galas and events for her social class were very different than a high school party. When she got to the bathroom she just sat down for a few minutes. She was having fun with Kara. Even if she wasn’t used to the setting, she was glad Kara had invited her. After recalibrating herself Lena headed out of the bathroom. She went back to look for Kara, but when she got back to where they were, she couldn’t find Kara. Lena got rally anxious at that moment, so she went to look for Kara. She texted Kara to ask where she was while she walked around looking. As she clicked send and looked up, she saw Kara kissing some other guy. <em>Fuck</em>. Lena immediately felt sick to her stomach. She felt sad, angry, and jealous all at the same time. She just headed for the door and headed for her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was confused and needed to get out of there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one filler chapter, one cliff hanger, be sure to check back tomorrow mornin for chapter 6 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter sweet chapter :)<br/>i may release another chapter today still deciding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara saw that Lena headed out of the house and saw Lena just sitting in her car. The car wasn’t on, Lena was just sitting there with her face buried in her hands. Kara let herself into the car. She just sat there for a minute before she decided to ask, “Lena are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Lena said muffled by her face in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked. She put her hands on Lena’s shoulder to try and comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what there is to talk about.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand…” Kara said a little confused. “What do you mean Lena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pulled her face out of her hands and screamed at Kara, “It means I don’t know!” Kara immediately became frightened. She didn’t know what was going on, she had never seen Lena like this. It hurt her to see Lena like this. After a few seconds of just starting at her Lena said, “I’m sorry but I don’t know what’s going on…” Lena said, “I feel jealous, angry, sad, and I’m so fucking confused.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara became even more confused, “Why do you feel this way? Was it like this the entire party?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… after I left and saw you with Mike, I don’t know Kara. I don’t know.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay if you don’t know, I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me.” Kara said. <em>Why did me being with Mike bother her.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara are you okay with leaving and going to the diner?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah of course.” Kara really didn’t mind leaving the party, all she cared about right now was making sure that Lena was okay. Lena pulled out of the driveway and drove them to the diner. They were silent during the whole drive but Lena reached over and held Kara’s hand the entire drive over. Once they go the diner Kara led them to a secluded booth in the corner. Kara ordered two milkshakes for them. They stayed silent most of the time, Lena was still just staring down at the table. After the milkshakes came Lena took a few sips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that I’m gonna be leaving in January.” Lena said. Kara just nodded. “So for as long as I can remember, Lillian has hated me, she has just hated me. However, she had now way to get rid of me, Lionel, my father, brought me home and said she will take care of me. When he died he left enough shares for me in LuthorCorp so that Lillian would have to raise me to understand business in some respect. Lillian probably would’ve given me up, but she elected to teach me business. She cared more about the Luthor name than she did about torturing me. In my junior year of boarding school I started studying science a little bit more extensively and fell in love with it. It got to the point where I was working more in science than I was in business. Lillian didn’t like that, all she wanted was for me to be invested in the business aspect of life, she wasn’t one for me expanding my interests. At that point though, I knew enough of business and everything that I could go to college, but Lillian deciding she wanted to torture me put me in Midvale High. I couldn’t argue against her, I’m 17 she still has a hold over me. When she told me I’d be coming to Midvale High I made a plan. The day I turn 18 I’m going to escape. I’ve already made the plan. I’m gonna leave and go to MIT. Once I’m 18 I can just leave and Lillian would have no legal hold over me. That’s why when I came to Midvale I made the stark policy of not going to make any friends. I’m leaving so what’s the point?” Lena looked up for at Kara, “It was time for you to know.” Lena said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was crying at that point. She just felt so bad for Lena, it was worse than Kara could’ve imagined. Kara got up sat next to Lena and wrapped her in a hug from the side. “I’m so sorry Lena. I couldn’t have known. I have to ask thought why’d you decide to tell me now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t fair to you. I just couldn’t keep leading you on like this. I wanted you to know that it is my choice. And honestly, the more I talk to you, the more I am with you, the harder it’s getting for me to leave. I told you months ago that for some reason I decided to be friends with you against my better will. I don’t know what happened there, but I just need you to know.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Oh Lena.” Kara just rested alongside Lena for a few minutes. Once they both finished drinking their milkshakes Kara asked, “You ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go.” They both got out of the diner booth and headed to the car. Once they got to the car Kara wrapped Lena in a hug. Kara wanted to protect Lena and just make sure she felt safe. “I think I know why I was bothered by you guys earlier tonight.” Lena said at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” She felt Lena pull away from her, but then she felt Lena’s lips on hers. <em>Holy fuck. Lena is kissing me</em>. At that moment Kara felt more complete than she normally did with Lena. Kara leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Lena to pull her closer. Once they broke apart they put their foreheads against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” Lena said. “I think I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara said. Kara at that moment knew she needed to tell Lena the truth also. She needed to tell Lena she was Kryptonian. “Lena I need to show you something, can we drive to an area where there won’t be anywhere around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Lena and Kara drove to a frosty area that was secluded in the corner of Midvale. Kara used her super hearing to make sure no one was nearby. “This place good?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” They both got out of the car. Kara walked over to Lena’s side and gave her another kiss which Lena happily accepted. Kara probably shouldn’t have but this may be the last time Lena even speaks to her. Kara just stood beside for a few minutes. She was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara are you okay?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just really nervous, I’m afraid you’ll hate me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay take your time.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stayed for about two more minutes before gaining enough courage. Kara walked away from the car. Lena tried to follow but Kara stopped her. Kara took a deep breath and began to float a little before she was about six feet in the air. Lena’s eyes widened and she just stared at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re… you’re…” Lena froze being unable to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An alien, specifically Kryptonian.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like Superman?” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara tried to walk toward Lena, but Lena took a step back from Kara, still trying to process the information she was given. <em>Fuck she hates me</em> Kara thought. Kara immediately began to tear up and dropped to her knees. <em>Fuck how could I be so stupid.</em> Kara started crying. Lena immediately went to her aid and wrapped Kara up in a hug. Kara just nuzzled into Lena’s neck. Lena leaned back and wiped the tears from Kara’s face and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t hate me?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No of course not Kara,” Lena said now tearing up, “I could never hate you.” Lena kissed her again. Lena pulled them both up and wrapped Kara in a hug. “I promise you I don’t hate you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re okay with me being an alien?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I know you Kara, and I know you are good person, alien or not.” Lena said. Kara cried even more hugging and kissing Lena. “How did you come to Earth though, Krypton blew up decades ago, Superman has been on Earth for years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both sat on the hood of Lena’s car. “Krypton blew up a long time ago. They sent Kal-El, Superman, to Earth to make sure he had a chance at life. I was sent with Clark to watch over him once he got to Earth. But when my pod launched I got sucked into some place call the Phantom Zone. Over there time didn’t pass, and I was trapped for a long time. Somehow my pod managed to escape the phantom zone and I came to Earth about five years ago. So even though everything with Krypton happened decades ago, for me it has been five years. Five years since my parents and my friends died.” Kara now started crying. Lena immediately pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok Kara, it’s ok Kara.” Lena said trying to soothe Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that’s why I’m drawn to you a little, just cause you kind of understand what it’s like losing people who loved you.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s why I let my guard down with you also.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara grabbed Lena’s hands. “Relationships on Krypton are a lot stronger whether it be platonic or romantic. So, whenever I talk to you, our bond kind of remind me of Krypton. It’s why I tried so hard to be friends with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Kara” Lena said wrapping up Kara in a hug. “I’m glad you told me, and I’m glad we can be honest with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara nuzzled her face in Lena’s neck. “Me too, me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kara’s confession in the woods, they kissed for a little more before they each headed home. Neither Kara nor Lena really knew what this meant for them, in terms of their relationship. They didn’t really discuss it. After a night of pouring out their emotions they both were not in a state to discuss but they would eventually. Lena dropped Kara off, giving her a kiss as she exited the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kissing you isn’t gonna do anything to me since I’m a human right?” Lena said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not silly!” Kara said laughing with Lena. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For sure, in fact if you are free we can meet earlier, Lillian won’t come back till later tomorrow night.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” Kara gave Lena another kiss and headed into her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara got to the house about an hour before Alex finally made it home. Alex seemed tired out and immediately laid down in bed. “I missed you at the party after a while.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I left with Lena.” Kara said trying to hide her excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I noticed, Mike was very upset when you didn’t come back.” Alex said laughing a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever, I never would’ve said yes anyways.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know, so what were you doing with Lena?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we went to the diner and we talked about her whole leaving in January thing.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is she leaving?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really have a right to say, but I completely understand where she is coming from. One interesting thing she said is that I’m kind of a reason she is being held back from leaving.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really??” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it was interesting. So after we kissed and-“ Kara said trying to play it off coolly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?!?!?” Alex said flying up from her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We kissed!! Alex it was so nice!” Kara said extremely happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this whole time I’ve been saying you two like each other I was right?!? You literally denied it every single time I brought it up.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think either of us realized it until that moment. It just wasn’t clear.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well what’s gonna happen now? You know she is leaving in January most likely at the end of the day right?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I honestly don’t know what to do. I don’t want her to leave, but at the end of the day I know it’s better for her to leave.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you’ll need to figure that out with her.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah also…. I told her about me being Kryptonian.” Kara said a little quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Alex said a little too loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex shh Eliza is downstairs!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little more muted Alex said, “Kara you weren’t supposed to tell anybody! What made you think you were allowed to tell her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my secret to tell Alex. And I trust Lena, I needed her to know before anything more happened…” Kara said, becoming more worried as she saw the extremely angry expression on Alex’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you be so stupid Kara?!?” Alex said louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex I trust her and I expected you to trust me!” Kara yelled. At this point Kara started tearing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that point Eliza opened the door and walked in to see both Kara and Alex in tears and angry with each other. “What’s going on?” Eliza asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara told Lena she was Kryptonian!” Alex yelled. Eliza knew about Lena, having met her a few times. She also understood how Kara felt about Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara is this true?” Eliza asked. Kara just nodded her head. Kara put her face in her hands now thinking she betrayed and disappointed Eliza and Alex. They took her in when Kal wouldn’t and she betrayed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Kara said still crying, “I’m so sorry you guys must hate me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliza went next to Kara and pulled her into a hug. “Kara we don’t hate you. Family doesn’t hate each other. Alex and I reacted the way we did because we worry about you. Right Alex?” Eliza looked at Alex hoping Alex would back down a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m just worried I don’t wanna lose my sister.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See we don’t hate you we’re just worried about you. But if you truly believe that Lena is trustworthy and you care enough to tell her then its fine.” Eliza said. “We understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Kara said leaning into Eliza before gesturing to Alex to join them. The family ended up joining in a hug. After everything happened Kara was left alone on her phone. She decided to text Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Please let me know if I can see you tmw I really wanna see you :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Diner 3?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena got back and immediately went up to her room and called Jack. “Hello love.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We kissed. Me and Kara kissed!” Lena said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally goddamn took you long enough!” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I literally never told you I liked her. Like even I didn’t know till a few hours ago.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but I can tell based on the way you talk about her. It’s very obvious.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure anyways I don’t know what to do.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? You don’t know how to ask her on a date?” Jack asked sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’m gonna do, I need to tell Kara that I can’t do anything with her.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LENA WHAT?!” Jack screamed on the other end of the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s gonna happen with Lillian in the future and if I have to leave it’s gonna be too much for her, she is like a little ball of sunshine she won’t be able to handle it when Lillian inevitably pulls me away from her. If I date her I’ll hurt her more. It’s easier for me to kill it here.” Lena said. Lena made up a half-lie about Lillian making them leave to keep her plan to escape hidden. Although Lillian could just decide to leave so it wasn’t a whole life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easier for her, or easier for you?” Jack asked, clearly thinking this was very selfish of Lena to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For both of us. If I leave it’ll destroy her, I can’t do that to her.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a bad idea Lena, we both know this isn’t going to end well.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I need to do it.” Lena said, trying to get Jack to stop arguing against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think about what you’re losing. You are, losing someone who has made you the happiest I’ve ever heard you these past few months.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That happiness isn’t worth the sadness it’ll cause her.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this Jack grew silent. “Do what you think you need to Lena. I can tell I can’t stop you. But I’ll tell you this much. This is the happiest I’ve heard you ever. You clearly care for this person. You can maybe salvage this friendship in the future, but the way you’re leading this now it won’t work. You’ll lose her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That has to be better than the guilt I’m going to feel in the future.” Lena said. They spoke for a little while more before they ended the call. Lena cried the most she had cried in a while. She felt like her world was crumbling around her. <em>3 more months. Just 3 more months.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Can’t wait :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was the Saturday after Halloween and Kara went about her Saturday like normal. She played volleyball with the team then got home and got ready to meet with Lena. Kara tried on about 4 different outfits before Alex said, “Oh my god just pick something Kara!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna look nice for her!” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kara was trying on more outfits Alex said, “Just be a little careful Kara, I really, really don’t wanna see you get hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be fine what could go wrong?” Kara said finally deciding on some nice jeans and a blouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just promise me you’ll be careful.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I promise you, I’ll be careful.” Kara said. Kara headed out to meet Lena and ended up getting there a little earlier than Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] Waiting inside, you want me to order you anything?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] No thanks</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena hated herself at this moment. She knew that she shouldn’t have gone and become friends with Kara, but damn if she wasn’t persistent and too cute to say no to. Lena hated what she was about to do. She hated herself and she hated what she had to say. Lena just hoped it wouldn’t be terrible. Lena pulled in to the diner. She put on a brave face the best she could and walked to the diner. As Lena approached the table she saw Kara stand up to give her a hug. Lena just put her hand out to reject the hug. Kara looked confused but sat down. Lena already started crying as they sat down. <em>Why is this so hard?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena what’s wrong??” Kara asked concerned about Lena. She tried to grab Lena’s and but Lena pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t do this.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean Lena?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means what it means. We can’t be together. We can’t be friends. I’m gonna leave it’s not fair to you, I don’t want to hurt you even more in the future.” Lena said crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point Kara didn’t even cry, though there were tears in her eyes she was more confused than anything. “Lena what are you saying. You’re the one who led everything last night. You kissed me!” Kara said getting a little angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was weak. I just fell for you. You’re sunshine of a personality. And at that moment I felt so weak so I just did it, I’m sorry I did but I can’t undo what I’ve done, but I can protect you from the future.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re protecting yourself.” Kara said. “It’s just like how Kal didn’t want me when I came to Earth. He said being with the Danvers was better for me, but he just didn’t want me.” Kara now started crying. “Lena you know how important you are to me. Why are you doing this?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right. I am protecting myself. But the fact remains that I’m also thinking of you and right now, for both of us, it’s better if we end whatever we are.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could’ve somehow made it work Lena! You’re not giving it a chance. You weren’t gonna give me a chance on friendship but when you did it ended so great! Why can’t it be the same here??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because relationships are much deeper Kara, and the longer you’re in one the harder it’s going to get! And the same with us as friends. The more we stay friends the harder it’s going to get for both of us. I don’t want us both to be hurt more than we have to.” Lena said growing sadder the longer the conversation went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to go.” Kara just left as fast as she could and headed out of the diner. Lena got up to chase after her. By the time she got outside Kara was nowhere to be found, the car was still there. Lena just assumed Kara flew somewhere. Lena got in her car, crying. <em>It’s for the best. It’s for the best</em> Lena kept trying to tell herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara flew up into the sky to clear her head. She started crying immediately. She felt a connection to Krypton when she was with Lena, she hoped it would be stronger if they were in a relationship, and now she was going to lose it. <em>Fuck</em> Kara thought. Kara stayed up in the sky for a long time. After a while, making sure no one was around she flew back down. She got in the car and drove home. Kara went up to her room still crying. Alex immediately got up to help Kara. “Kara what happened??” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just buried her face in Alex’s chest crying, “You were right. You were right she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena got home around four. Lillian wouldn’t be back till around 6:30 so that gave her plenty of time to think about what she had just done. Lena knew it would hurt, but she didn’t expect it to be as bad as it was. She just laid in bed crying for about 30 minutes. Lena saw the sunshine in Kara’s eyes immediately go out. It hurt her so much that she caused that. <em>I’m just saving her now</em> Lena kept thinking. She knew it was for the best, that’s what she kept telling herself. After she calmed herself down a little bit she called Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack I did it.” Lena said, voice still breaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Jack asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I feel like I just shot a puppy. She was so upset.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did she say?” Jack asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She just kept talking about how the past few months have been great because I gave her a chance, and that now that I’m not giving her a chance we’ll never know what it could’ve been.” Lena said feeling herself cry again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that. It’ll be okay eventually it just hurts now.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think I did the right thing?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how I feel about what you chose to do.” Jack said. He didn’t want to explicitly say no, but he also didn’t want to lie to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I just can’t help but have this feeling in my gut that says I should have given her a chance.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should have, but you decided this would be best at the end of the day, especially with Lillian being able to pull you away at any moment.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Lena then realized that it really was only her that was causing this pain to Kara and it hurt her even more. “I don’t know Jack,” Lena stayed silent for a few moments, “I didn’t expect it to hurt as much as it does now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both know that you cared for Kara deeply, of course it’s going to hurt right now, but it will be okay. Just give it time Lena.” Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really, really hope so.” Lena said. Jack stayed on the line comforting her for a few minutes. Once Lillian got home Lena listened to her talk about how great Lex was doing at LuthorCorp and how Lena would never get to where Lex was now. After all of that Lena went back to her room and cried even more than before. Everything was piling on her. At this moment, Lena felt the most powerless and weak she had ever been. She ended up going to sleep early, really not wanting to face school tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were right. You were right she doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Kara cried into Alex’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara come sit down tell me what happened.” Alex said pulling Kara to her bed as they sat next to each other. Alex put her arm around Kara and let Kara lean her head against her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I came to the diner a little early. When I got there I tried to give her a hug and old her hand but she kind of backed away. And then all of a sudden she said it was best if we didn’t get in a relationship or even stay friends! When I asked why she kept saying it’s so I wouldn’t be hurt more when I leave, but I just can’t believe that. She is protecting herself Alex, that’s all she is doing!” Kara said crying even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Kara,” Alex said, “It’ll be alright, maybe Lena was right though, maybe it’s for the best she is gonna leave and if you started dating her, or even stayed friends, it would’ve hurt a lot more in the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think so Alex. It hurts more that she decided to leave me earlier. I keep thinking she had a choice right now, and she didn’t choose me. I know in January she’ll won’t really have a choice she has to leave, but now she could’ve chose me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t work like that Kara, it always gets harder to leave as time goes on.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This feels like a different case Alex.” Kara said. “I told you I felt drawn to Lena, I think it’s because she reminds me so much of Krypton, we are so similar. And now I feel like a part of Krypton that I finally regained has been torn from me. It hurts so much Alex!” Kara cried more into Alex’s shoulder. Eventually Eliza came home and sat with Kara trying to comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara honey, if it was really meant to be she’ll come around soon, or she’ll come back to you one day, it hurts now, but I promise it will only get better from here.” Eliza said trying to comfort Kara. Kara just hummed in agreement. They wouldn’t understand the depth of what she felt with Lena. It was different, it reminded her of home, and now she lost it. It hurt too much to try and convince Alex and Eliza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara eventually went to sleep, dreading what tomorrow would bring. She didn’t want to face Lena at hall it would hurt too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walked into class early as she usually did. She wasn’t surprised at all to see that Kara was not in the room early as she usually was. Kara would only come early to talk to Lena. Lena sat down where she normally sat and just started looking at random things on her phone. She tried her best not to look for Kara as more people started coming into class. Ms. Grant was strict, once you sat somewhere, you were to be there the rest of the year, so when Kara sat next to her, she tried her best not to look at Kara. It would only make her sad. Kara seemed to be doing the same, keeping a laser focus on the board. Once class ended Kara got up as fast as she could to leave the room. Lena thought about how she hurt Kara the rest of the day. She missed talking to Kara in the morning, she didn’t realize how much she had come to value that interaction. She also found lunch especially boring now. Most days Kara was with her eating in her car, but now she was there alone, bored, and miserable. That whole week hurt so much for Lena. She couldn’t bear to look at Kara at all, and yet missed Kara more than anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t great for Kara either. Kara found herself spending time with her friends in school more to try and keep her mind off Lena. Lunch was especially weird for her. She missed hanging out with Lena in her car. But they weren’t anything to each other anymore, just two people who went to the same school. Kara started to do worse in volleyball since they had broken it off. The team noticed, and when they asked Kara she said it was fine, saying that she was just tired or something else that got them off her back temporarily. Everyone on the team knew Kara and Lena were friends, but no one really knew what was happening between them. It got bad enough to where Alex started worrying about Kara, so Alex decided to take the matter into her own hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena!” Alex caught Lena as she was walking to her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex whatever you have to say please don’t, you can’t make me feel as bad as I already do.” Lena said already feeling herself get more sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look can you at least talk to Kara?” Alex asked. “It’s really bad, I don’t know how close you two got, but she is still hurting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Alex but I don’t think that’s a great idea. I’m gonna go, thank you for understanding.” Lena said walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Lena! Are you okay?” Alex asked. Lena hasn’t really had someone who abrely knew her (other than Jack) ask her that in tough times. She almost teared up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not great, I’m not really sleeping well. Thanks for asking, goodbye Alex.” Lena walked to her. Alex just left it, that was the best she could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Lena got home she once again fell in her bead, cursing herself at all that she had done. She didn’t expect Kara to get better in a week but with Alex talking to her it made it that much more real what she had done. She cried releasing all her pent up frustration. After a minute she received a call. It was from Lex. <em>Fuck I can’t do this right now </em>Lena thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want Lex?” Lena asked picking up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s no way to greet family, how are you doing baby sister?” Lex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not great, now, what do you want?” Lena asked increasingly annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wanted to see how everything is going, mom was talking my ear off about how you’re doing there in Midvale.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not doing great Lex,” Lena said rubbing the temple of her head, “I just hate it here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s too bad, it’ll get better, anyways enough about you, I have a little question I want to ask you.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you want something what is it?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re 18 in January right? I want you to sell of your LuthorCorp shares when you have access to them. We both know dad gave you a sizeable amount of power and shares for when you’re ready. I want you to sell them please and thanks.” Lex said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you want me to sell the shares?” Lena asked suddenly panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a new endeavor. The board is a little iffy on it, so I’m gonna buy up your shares and gain enough power to do it without their permission.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what is this new endeavor?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LuthorCorp personnel only dear.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not selling my shares, they are mine you can’t touch them.” Lena said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll just have to resort to a different approach, goodbye sister.” Lex said cutting the line. <em>What is Lex up to?</em> Lena wondered. She put it out of her head. She wouldn’t have to worry about it 3 months, no need to think about it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walked into school the next day. IT had become routine,  amek it through the day.. Try not to think about Kara. Today that would prove a little more difficult. Ms. Grant went about class but at the end handed everyone a piece of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here are instructions for a lab we will be conducting next week for three days. Please take the time to prepare with your lab partner. This will be the last assignment before Thanksgiving break.” Ms. Grant said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena just looked at each other. “Look we can get through this right?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Lena said, not completely confident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll text you later about it alright?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara missed talking with Lena, and even this little interaction brought back happy memories of her and Lena. She missed Lena so much. She went through the rest of the day a little happier even from their limited interaction. When she got home she told Alex, “Me and Lena are working together on a lab.” Kara smiled a bit for the first time in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you smiling?? This should make you sad right?” Alex asked very confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know it’s just nice to talk to Lena after so long. I have a good feeling about this.” Kara said a little hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please be careful Kara, I don’t wanna see you more hurt than you just were.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine I promise Alex, it’s just nice talking to her again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i gave up on the text shift persepctive thing too much work, its still there in some other chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS<br/>made some tag changes. it is now alex/sam not alex/kelly<br/>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the day of the lab came around Lena seemed to be a little cold to Kara. Over the weekend they prepped for the lab over phone, but that’s all they did. Even when Kara tried to talk about things other than the lab, Lena would give a quick answer then later go back to prepping for the lab. On the day Lena seemed to only talk about lab. One of the topics in lab involves setting different substances on fire and noticing how that would change the color of the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Lena! Look the fire is blue now!!” Kara said excitedly. Kara missed this, smiling, and laughing with Lena. The smirk on Lena’s face when Kara got excited indicated that Lena did too, but Lena just stayed silent not trying to go any further than just the lab. After the first day of lab Kara went home and worked for a little while. Eliza immediately noticed that Kara was in a much happier mood than the past few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem very happy Kara!” Eliza said smiling at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I had a good day today!” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it have anything to do with Lena?” Eliza asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we started a lab in chem, and we are lab partners, so after speaking to her after all this time of not speaking to her it was nice.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys talk more after the lab?” Eliza asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No Lena kept it limited to only speaking about the lab, but it was really nice to hear her voice again.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear that Kara, I hope it works out.” Eliza said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>After a little while longer Alex came back home from a date with Maggie and found Kara in her room. “How was it working with Lena in lab today?” Alex asked. It was practically all Kara could talk about yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“It was great! I loved hearing her voice again after so long.” Kara said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, do you think she wants to be friends again?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure. She really only kept conversation limited to what was going on in the lab, but whenever I would see something cool happen in lab and get excited she gave me the same expression where she thought my excitement was really cute.” Kara said rambling on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I got all of that but at least she isn’t being really cold towards you right?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean she was definitely a little cold at the beginning of the lab, but she kind of relaxed a little as it went on.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad things seem to be moving in a good direction. This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a while.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“I am very happy!” Kara smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] Here’s some of the lab data I’ve already processed, can you do the rest?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena got home and as usual, she flopped down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Lena decided to call Jack. “Hey what’s up?” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke with Kara today, we are working together in lab.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“And you definitely seem very happy about that instead of sounding sad.” Jack said surprised Lena wasn’t crying about leaving Kara again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy cause Kara seemed back to her usual self, she was getting excited in the lab, it reminded me how cute she was.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, maybe it’s cause she was with you she was happy.” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but it keeps making me think of what could happen if I gave her a chance. The idea just keep going through my head. Even more so now than before.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you seem close to going back to Kara, but you have to make a final decision. If you keep flipping back and forth for the rest of the year it’s going to be very painful for you and her.” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just sat there for a few moments thinking about what Jack said. “I need to give her a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying here Lena?” Jack asked sounding increasingly excited.</p><p> </p><p>Lena took a deep breath really making a decision, “I’m going to give Kara a chance, I’m gonna ask her to be my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena walked into school the next day extremely nervous. She was going to tell Kara she wanted to try this again. She was no doubt in her head. To her surprise she saw Kara there early also. “Hey Kara.” Lean said as she sat down at her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lena!” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here earlier than normal.” Lena said. IT was more of a question than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to get prepped for the lab with you.” Kara said. They spoke for the next few minutes getting ready and then started the lab. Kara still got surprised at some of the experiments and Lena still found it cute. She was getting more excited as she got closer to the end of the lab. They managed to finish the lab early and were sitting at their desks going through the data they collected. Just before class ended Lena asked, “Do you want to have lunch with me in my car today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena you’re the one who said we shouldn’t even be friends, I don’t really wanna get hurt-“ Kara said before getting cut off by Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Please there are some things I need to say to you.” Lena said almost in a begging tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fine, I’ll meet you at your car.” Kara smiled as she said. Class ended and they both left. Kara rand into her sister in the hallway. “I’m eating lunch with Lena today!” Kara said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah so that’s back on again, you gonna get it Danvers?” Maggie asked.</p><p> </p><p>As usual Alex slapped Maggie’s arm. “Maggie! So did she invite you or did you invite yourself?” Alex asked knowing how pushy Kara can be.</p><p> </p><p>“No she invited me she said there was some stuff she needed to say to me.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh interesting keep me posted.” Alex said getting increasingly worried for her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine Alex, and if it’s not I’ll have you to lean on.” Kara said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not again.” Alex joked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara went through the rest of her classes normally before meeting Lena at her car. Kara sat down inside and Lena just looked at her with a slight smile and frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hope you don’t hate me after this.” Lena said quietly. She knew Kara could hear but she needed to say it. She was extremely nervous. “I haven’t been a good friend or anything to you these past few weeks. After knowing how I felt about you and knowing what I did it just hurt. It hurt even more when I saw you in class and you were so sad. It hurt so much. It felt like I shot a puppy or destroyed the sun it hurt so much. When I saw you in lab, I noticed how happy you seemed and honestly I was really happy too. It made me so happy to see your smile again.” Lena started to tear up. “I’m still gonna leave when I turn 18 Kara. But I have to believe that if it’s meant to be I’ll see you again. So fi you’ll have me, I want to be your girlfriend.” Lena said. She looked down and fiddled with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kara simply looked at her shocked. She was not by any means expecting what Lena had just said. This was everything Kara wanted. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and moved forward and gave Lena a kiss. Lena returned the kiss. This was different than their previous kisses. This had a particular passion behind it and Kara and Lena loved it. “I would love to be your girlfriend.” Kara said quietly touching her forehead to Lena’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine with me leaving?” Lena asked to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna hurt, but I believe I’ll see you again.” Kara said. Lena just smiled tearing up a bit and kissing Kara again. “I’m just glad you’re giving me a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Lena smiled. They finished eating their lunch stealing kisses in between bites. Once lunch was over they walked hand in hand back to the school. Both had wide smiles. “So can I take you on a date this weekend?” Lena asked Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please!” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Great I’ll text you have a good day babe!” Lena kissed Kara and they went their separate ways. She loved being able to call Kara babe.</p><p> </p><p>Once Lena got home Lena called Jack. The second he picked up the phone Lena said, “We kissed, she’s my girlfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah so you finally did it, you tamed Kara Danvers.” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy right now Jack you have no idea.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell I’m happy for you!” Jack said. They spoke a little idly before they ended the call. Lena set up the details for the date.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] Picnic date?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara] YES &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] Does 6 sound good?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara] It sounds perfect :)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Alex finally got home Kara immediately said, “Lena is now my girlfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened at lunch??” Alex said surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“She basically explained everything that had been going through her head the past few weeks then asked me to be her girlfriend!” Kara said unable to stop her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you but, isn’t Lena going to leave?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’ll still be leaving, but I believe I’ll see her again one day.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be okay when it happens?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be, but for now I don’t wanna think about that I wanna live in the moment.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea. So when is your first date?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Saturday we are apparently going on a picnic!” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds fun!” Alex said. “Do you know where?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I should probably ask.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one reminder Kara, no powers.” Alex said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Kara pulled out her phone and texted Lena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara] Where are we gonna go?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] I can tell you if you need me to but I want it to be a surprise</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] Is that okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara] Yeah that’s perfect I love surprises :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] I figured</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The rest of the school week went by with Kara and Lena stealing kisses in the hallway and during lunch. They were both deliriously happy. When Saturday came around Lena stressed about what to wear for her date with Lena. She decided on a nice pair of black jeans and a soft pink sweater. She went to the diner she and Kara had met at so many times and picked up a bacon cheeseburger for herself and 4 different items for Kara. She wanted to keep the Kryptonian fed well.</p><p> </p><p>She went to Kara’s house. When Kara came out of the car to see her she saw Kara in a casual blue dress that was stunning. When Kara stepped into Lena’s car, Lena grabbed Kara’s face and gave her a strong kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello to you too.” Kara said when they broke the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“We good to go? Eliza isn’t gonna come out and give me the talk is she?” Lena joked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed. “No Eliza trusts you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena headed out and they drove to an extremely secluded part of Midvale. It was practically in the middle of the forest. Lena pulled into an open area. It was still dawn so the sky had a strong purple hue. It was breathtaking. Lena got out of the car and gave Kara the blanket to set up. Lena grabbed the food out of ther trunk and set it up on the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lot of food you really know the way to a Kryptonian’s heart.” Kara joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you Kara.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>They both ate talking about random things the topics weren’t too heavy. Once it got dark outside Lena lit a few candles and laid down looking at the sky. Kara did the same laying down next to Lena putting her head on Lena’s shoulder. “I thought you might like how clear the stars and sky is here. It’s one of the few places I would escape to every now and then on the weekends. It’s so beautiful. I thought you of all people would appreciate it as much as I do.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara started crying. “I love it so much Lena it reminds me of the nights on Krypton. The sky was so clear and you could see so many stars. I appreciate you sharing this with me I love it. This is perfect.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping you would.” Lena kissed Kara’s head and then leaned down and gave Kara a kiss on the lips. “This really is perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter is gonna be posted later today as a christmas present :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy chapter #2 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena had only been together for about a week and yet it was an amazing week for both of them. During school they would steal touches and kisses every chance they could. They even had a heavy make out session in the back of Lena’s car during lunch one day. Life was good for the both of them. Lena went back home after the final day of school before Thanksgiving break to find a note from her mother waiting for her near a table at the front of the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve gone to Metropolis for Thanksgiving. Enjoy Midvale.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though it was a stale note Lena could tell there was a smirk on Lillian’s face ash she wrote the note. Lena didn’t care. All she would have done for Thanksgiving was just kiss up to old businessmen. She was quite good at it, and it definitely helped the family business, but Lena absolutely hated those events. She was glad to be home alone, it would give her more time to spend with her girlfriend. <em>Girlfriend</em>. Lena got deliriously happy whenever she thought about the fact that Kara was her girlfriend. Lena went up to her room and texted Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Lillian not home for break, meet up tomorrow?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] YES</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] What do you wanna do?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Fancy dinner just the two of us</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Your wish is my command</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alex noticed Kara smiling and looking at her phone. “I take it things are going well with Lena.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Couldn’t be better, it feels perfect.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really glad to see you this happy Kara, it’s the happies I’ve ever seen you honestly.” Alex said truthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel more like myself than I ever have with Lena, I’m so happy!” Kara said dreamily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Saturday roamed around Kara found a nice blue dress and some nice jewelry to wear for her date with Lena. As she headed out the door both Alex and Eliza approved of what Kara had decided to wear. Kara headed out the door and got in Lena’s Tesla. Lena looked beautiful with a green suit that just brough out everything beautiful about her. Kara cupped Lena’s face in her hands and gave her a strong kiss, smiling as the kiss ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” Lena said eyeing Kara up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do too!” Kara said to Lena. Lena started to drive and drove to Luthor manor. Kara looked at Lena confused. “Is this where you live?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. Welcome to Luthor manor!” Lena said a little nervous. Kara didn’t seem excited she seemed worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won’t Lillian be mad at you for bringing me here?” Kara asked scared for Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that I took care of it, I made sure she won’t find out.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Kara said a little less worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure let’s go” Lena said. They got out of the car and Lena held Kara’s hand as she led her inside. Inside she found a small table with a white tablecloth, a small table with a rose in the middle, and some lit candles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara teared up. “Lena this is so sweet.” Lena gave Kara a hug and held her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only for you.” Lena said. “I hope you like some chicken marsala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll eat anything you cook.” Kara said. Lena led her to the table and sat them down. Lena opened up the covers showing a beautiful plate of pasta, chicken marsala, and some vegetables. Kara immediately held up her plate and put the vegetables in Lena’s plate. “As delicious as this looks, those greens do not.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lean just laughed. “That’ fine dear I’ll eat them. Unlike you, humans need lots of greens to stay healthy.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Lillian really left you by yourself for Thanksgiving?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah she did, I’m kinda glad though, I really hate having to go to events and galas, those events really annoy me.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re gonna be free on Thanksgiving then?” Kara asked sounding a bit hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep no plans, why do you ask?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you want to spend Thanksgiving with me and the Danvers? We always make a huge feast. Maggie is already coming over also so I would be really happy if you came along also!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Kara, I don’t want to intrude, and I’d be meeting to Eliza too it’s a little scary and daunting.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Eliza makes a ton of food and she already loves you. She was so happy the few times she’s spoken to you.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but this is the first time I’d be speaking to her as your girlfriend.” Lena said truthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, I know you would much rather be with me than alone.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine I’ll come.” Lena said seeing that Kara wasn’t going to budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” Kara got up walked around and gave Lena a kiss. Kara and Lena finished their meal a little while after. Lena showed Kara around her room, showing Kara what she did when she came home. Eventually Lena started a heavy make out session with Kara on the bed. Though they had only been together a week Lena was getting increasingly comfortable with Kara in this aspect and eventually tried to unzip and take of Kara’s dress. Kara stopped her. “Lena I’m not ready I’m sorry, I’m scared I’m gonna hurt you. I’m sorry” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to apologize Kara, I completely understand. You don’t ever have to feel uncomfortable with me.”Lena reassured Kara. “Can we keep kissing though?” Lena asked with the signature teasing smirk on her face. Kara just smiled and brought Lena back down to kiss her. Eventually Kara left and Lena just smiled laying down in bed getting ready to sleep. It was a good day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Thanksgiving rolled around. Kara and Alex were at home getting all the preparations set. Lena was at home trying to find a nice dress to go to the Danvers house in. She decided on a nice green dress she thought complimented her green eyes. When Lena pulled up to their house she just sat in her car scared to go inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] I’m outside in my car can you come meet me?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara] One minute!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena waited in her car for about a minute before Kara opened the door and let herself in. Kara gave Lena a quick kiss and noticed Lena’s worried expression. She knew exactly why Lena seemed so worried and nervous. “It’ll be fine, come on in, I’ll hold your hand the entire time.” Kara promised. Lena just nodded. They got out of the car and Kara held Lena’s hand leading her inside the house. They walked up to Eliza. “Eliza this is Lena, my girlfriend.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to see you again Ms. Danvers! Happy Thanksgiving! How are you?” Lena asked nervously. She held out her hand for Eliza to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliza pulled Lena into a hug. After pulling away she said, “Happy Thanksgiving Lena, I’m doing well. And remember you can just call me Eliza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Eliza” Lena said still a little nervous. Kara just squeezed Lena’s hand a little tighter. They spoke for a little while longer before Eliza went away to work on the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did great see it wasn’t that bad was it?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I guess it wasn’t.” Lena said laughing a little. Kara just kissed her to comfort her a little more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get a room!” Alex shouted from the couch where she was snuggled up with Maggie. Kara just stuck her tongue out at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to see you too Alex.” Lena said. She looked at Maggie and said, “I’m Lena you must be Maggie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be me. Nice to see you finally got with Kara, she’s been talking about you nonstop all year.” Maggie teased. Kara immediately blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talking about me all year huh?” Lena teased Kara. Kara turned even more red before she sat down next to Kara and gave her a kiss to calm her down a little. “Don’t worry I thought about you all year also.” Lena reassured Kara. Kara just smiled and kissed Lena’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bleh!” Alex said fake throwing up. Kara threw a pillow at them. Once it came time to eat they all sat around the table and said what they were thankful for. When it got to Kara, she said “I’m thankful everybody puts up with my crazy eating habits.” Kara joked. When they were all silent Kara elbowed Lena a little telling her it was her turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m thankful to have found Kara, who makes me happier than I have been in a while.” Lena said. Everyone let out a soft aw. Lena whispered to Kara, “Was that too mushy?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it was perfect.” Kara reassured Lena. Kara held Lena’s hand for the next few minutes until they all ate dinner. After they all ate Kara invited Lena to go Black Friday shopping with them but she decided that she would rather not fight people in a store for things she already had. Kara led Lena out of the house and gave Lena a kiss. Lena drove home. This was the best Thanksgiving she ever had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Christmas rolled around Lillian pulled the exact same stunt on her. Leaving her in Midvale all by herself. She didn’t mind, she would much rather be in Midvale with her girlfriend instead of Metropolis with annoying businessmen. She thought she preferred that until she found herself opening Christmas presents in matching Christmas sweaters with the rest of the Danvers family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days before Kara dragged her to come to the Danvers house on Christmas Eve. Lena didn’t mind she was always willing to spend more time with Kara and was more comfortable at the Danvers home since Thanksgiving. She snuggled up against Kara as they watched a ton of cheesy Christmas movies. Stealing stary kisses from Kara here and there. It was perfect until Kara said that she would be spending the night in matching PJ’s and spensing the morning opening presents with the Danvers. Her exact expression was “hell no!” but Kara’s pout quickly changed her mind. She was originally sleeping on the floor of Kara and Alex’s room but in the middle of the night Kara came and pulled her onto her bed and they slept in each other’s arms. At 6 am she was woken up to Kara waking her up. Kara grabbed her by the hand and led her downstairs where the rest of the Danvers were waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this is where Lena found herself. In a position she never thought she would be in. In her girlfriend’s home wearing the same exact PJ’s as everyone else opening presents. Kara just sat next to her and put her head on Lena’s shoulder. It was however better than anything the Luthor’s ever did so she enjoyed it that much more. First Eliza handed her a present, it was a book of Irish poetry. Lena teared up and hugged Eliza thanking her. Alex gave Lena a nice set of earrings that Kara had picked out for her. Lena just laughed and thanked Alex. Once it came time for her to give presents she gave Eliza a new cookbook which she liked. She gave Alex a nice keychain for when Alex ‘finally got a motorcycle’. When it came to Kara’s present she grew nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena fidgeted with the box before finally handing it to Kara. Kara opened it and found a necklace with a locket at the end. “Open it.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a goofy selfie from when they went on their first picnic date. “I don’t want you to forget me when I end up leaving so I got you something for you to look at and remember me.” Lena said tearing up a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it Lena” Kara said crying, giving Lena a big hug. “I kinda had the same idea.” Kara said handing Lena a small box. It was a small necklace with the Super logo. “It’s my family crest, I want you to have it to remember me by.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena started crying even more and hugged Kara saying thank you. Christmas was perfect, and she would miss it so much more when she left. Kara walked Lena out to her car. Both of them were wearing the neclaces they got for each other. Kara pushed Lena against her car’s door and kissed her. “Thank you for the present.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you too.” Lena said. She kissed Kara once more and then said “I love you so much Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Tears started falling down her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too Lena Kieran Luthor.” Kara said back to her. They kissed for a little while longer before Lena drove away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>once again, merry christmas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was New Years Eve and Lena was in Kara’s home with the rest of her family. There was a party being thrown by Mike, but after everything that happened with Kara and him they decided it would be best to celebrate just themselves. Even Eliza was gone it was just Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie. They chatted about random things until the clock got closer to twelve. Once it struck 12 on TV they all screamed happy new years. Kara and Alex kissed their girlfriends smiling as they did. For Alex and Maggie it meant a year that would be filled with more chances to expand their relationship. For Kara and Lena it was more of a somber kiss that reminded them that their time together was becoming more and more limited. Lena just rested her head on Kara’s forehead and said “We’ll find each other again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know.” Kara said confidently but sadly. “I love you Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Kara.” Lena kissed Kara a little more forcefully and urgently in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Maggie ended up falling asleep together on the couch and Kara and Lena fell asleep together in Lena’s bed. Lena couldn’t help but think how great the past few months with Kara had been. She loved Kara completely and wholly. It would be hard to let go.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Lena got a text from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara] Meet me where we had our first date at 7?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena] Ok</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena drove up to the area and saw Kara sitting there on a picninc blanket there was nothing there Kara was just curled up into a ball crying. Lena got out of her car and immediately went to Kara’s aid. “Kara what happened??” Lena asked increasingly worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to see you.” Kara said through her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened Kara?” Lena asked sitting next to Kara and pulled her into her body.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just looked up at the night sky and said, “Today was the day I landed on Earth, it reminds me of everything I lost.” Kara cried even more after she said that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Kara, how can I help you?” Lena asked wanting to give anything to take this pain away from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be here with me.” Kara croaked out. Lena just gave her a kiss to her head and laid there with her. After a while Kara said, “Looking at the stars reminds me of them. I know they are in Rao’s light and happy, but it still hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it does babe. Believe me when I say they would be so proud of you now.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Kara said to Lena. She turned and gave Lena a deep kiss. They stayed there for another hour just looking at the stars. Lena never let go of Kara, making sure she had some comfort from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The day before Lena’s birthday she was on Facetime with Kara. Lillian was home so she couldn’t see her but Lillian would be leaving soon. “Do you want to come to the manor tomorrow? I’ll whip up some food and we can curl up and watch a movie.” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would leave tomorrow?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving the day after, I want a full day with you.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Great I’ll come over at 12 sound good? I know it’s early but I want the whole day.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect.” Lena said smiling at Kara over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Kara ended up coming 10 minutes early citing that she couldn’t wait to see her. Lena opened the door and Kara greeted her with balloons and some gifts. She dropped them when Lena opened the door and pulled Lena into a strong kiss. “Happy birthday baby!” Kara said after she kissed Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm thank you.” Lena said. Kara came inside and sat down with Lena. They spent most of the day idly talking not wanting to delve into any serious topics. The entire day Lena fiddled with the necklace Kara had given her at Christmas. She would make sure she never lost it. They snuggled up after dinner watching a movie. They were in Lena’s room snuggled up on her bed. Out of nowhere Kara had jumped on top of Lena and started strongly kissing her. She kissed Lena with a strong urgency that Lena hadn’t seen from Kara ever. When Kara took a second away from Lena’s lips Lena asked “Kara what’s going on?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready Lena. I want to be with you. All of you.” Kara said. Lena didn’t need any more confirmation than that. She attacked Kara with her lips and began to kiss her strongly. She pulled up the pink sweater Kara was wearing and it revealed a set of blue lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>Lena licked her lips and said, “You were prepared for this.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I was now less talking more kissing.” Kara said. Lena went back to kissing Kara. While she kissed Kara, Kara took of Lena’s shirt. Lean laid Kara down and took of her bra. Lena was greeted with he sight of Kara’s perfect breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“You are beautiful Kara.” Lena said and began kissing Kara’s body eventually grabbing a nipple in her mouth. This caused Kara to moan loudly. Lena took that as a positive sign and kept going there. After a second Kara sat up and took of Lena’s bra, admiring her then taking in a nipple. She took in all of Lena. Lena laid Kara back down and pulled down her pants leaving Kara in only her panties. Lena looked at Kara to make sure it was okay for her to remove Kara’s panties. Kara just nodded and Lena took of Kara’s panties. Lean inserted a finger into Kara and Kara immediately arched her hips moaning loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Lena!!” Kara yelled. As Kara got closer to her orgasm she screamed “Yes, yes, yes! Lena please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let go Kara come for me.” Lena said as Kara finally came on Lena’s fingers. Kara immediately relaxed and hummed in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing Lena,” Kara moaned. She flipped Lena over. “Now your turn.” Kara pulled off Lena’s pants and panties and put two fingers inside of Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god Kara! Just like that!” Lena yelled. Kara continued her assault on Lena with her fingers. “I’m getting close Kara. When she heard this Kara decided to vibrate her fingers at a faster speed causing Lena to come almost instantly. Lean screamed “Oh my god Kara!!!!” After her orgasm came over her Kara came over Lena and kissed her. “That was perfect Kara, I loved that trick you used at the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara smirked and kissed Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you a good trick…” Lena smirked lowering herself to Kara’s center. Lena started assaulting Kara with her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Kara immediately arched her hips yelling “Rao Lena!! Just like that please keep going!” Lena continued locking Kara before Kara screamed, “Lena I’m almost there!” Kara’s orgasm eventually came over her and her body went limp. “Rao Lena that was amazing…” Kara said through heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Lena said sliding back up and meeting her lips with Kara’s.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then used her super speed and strength to position Lena to sit on her face. Kara immediately began using her mouth on Lena’s center. “Oh yes Kara!!” Lena screamed. Kara continued to keep going for Lena’s center as Lena got closer and closer. “Please Kara I’m almost there.” Then Lena’s orgasm came over her. “Oh god Kara that was perfect.” Lena lowered herself onto Kara’s body and just smiled at Kara, giving her a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They both went for a few more rounds after before laying down in each other’s arms. Kara rested her head on Lena’s bare chest and started crying. “I love you Lena I’m gonna miss you so much!!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Kara say that made Lena cry as well. “I love you too Kara I’ll miss you just as much!” Lena said. “We’ll find each other again don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know we will it just hurts now.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with me leaving?” Lena asked. Lena knew she shouldn’t have asked it but she had to.</p><p> </p><p>“I am I promise you I am, it’s just hard right now. This is something you have to do, and I support you. IT doesn’t mean I’m gonna miss you.” Kara said. She really was okay with Lena living. The bond she felt with Lena was strong enough for her to wait. She knew she would see Lena again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Kara Danvers.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled. “I love you Lena Luthor.” They intertwined their bare bodies under the sheets and went into the one of the most peaceful sleeps they each had in a while.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t want to wake up but she had to. It was time for Lena to finally escape Lillian Luthor. She got up and gave Kara a small kiss and let her sleep. She made breakfast and prepared the papers that solidified her separation from Lillian. She left them on the table Lillian usually left her notes. She got her bags ready and put them in her car. Kara came down the stairs and saw Lena preparing breakfast for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just smiled and thanked Lena. They spent the morning talking a little before they finally went outside. Lena sat in her car and Kara came and sat also. “I’m gonna miss your car so much.” Kara joked.</p><p> </p><p>“And what about me?” Lena teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you the most!” Kara said and kissed Lena. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lena said. “Here take this, but don’t sue it till next week.” Lena handed Kara a note with a new phone number on it. “If you don’t and need space I understand but this phone number will <em>always</em> be activated so I can get a call from you anytime even if its 40 years from now.” Lena smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gave Lena a strong kiss. “I’m gonna miss you so much. I love you.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you.” Lena said. Kara got out of the car and followed Lena’s car as she moved over to the driveway. She gave Lena one final kiss. “See you later Lena, no goodbyes today.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed through her tears, “See you later Kara.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry smut isnt my specialty but i tried my best<br/>this next half of the story is shaping up to be my favorite I hope you like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine<br/>short chapter, filler chapter, i promise the next few chapters get v interesting and longer :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena cried a lot as she drove off away from Midvale, away from Kara. She hated that she had to leave. She had one hand on the wheel and another hand on the House of El pendant Kara had given her. She believed she would meet Kara again in the future, but for now she would just miss Kara dearly. Lena drove off to Central City. It was about 20 hours from Midvale, and just obscure enough so that her mother wouldn’t think to look there. She would only be there until the school year was over doing a research internship at STAR Labs under a fake name. After that she would be going to MIT to get her degree in engineering. When she got to Central City she found a modest apartment that was nice enough for her to live in and lay low for a while. She didn’t make any friends while in Central City, simply focusing on finishing her internship at STAR Labs. After her internship was over she went ahead to MIT.</p><p> </p><p>During her freshman year at MIT she became very close to a girl Andrea Rojas and Sam Arias. Both were in a business class she decided to take to fulfill a credit requirement. The three of them became exceptionally close going out to parties, bars, events and more. During her second year at MIT her mother found her. Lena knew it would eventually happen she wasn’t surprised. She was in the private off campus apartment she owned when she received her mother’s call. “Lena you’re a hard woman to track down.” Lillian said flatly on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s by design mother.” Lena said just as flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“So I think it’s clear we won’t be seeing each other anytime soon so I’ll make this simple. You are not going to come close to LuthorCorp, we are going ot dilute the shares you currently own even if Lionel set up protections for you. You can’t escape me Lena.” Lillian said on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but I already have. I made some extra precautions that ensure I will not be hearing from you anytime in the near future.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can try but Lex and I will find a way.” Lillian said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you have Lex helping you also?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you disparaged the Luthor name of course he is going to help.” Lillian said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well tell him I wish you two the best of luck, it’s going to be a daunting task but I know you guys can do it.” Lena said sarcastically. “I have to finish getting the engineering degree I’ve been working so hard for, goodbye mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare hang up the phone on me!” Lillian screamed as Lena ended the call. Lena just sighed. That was the last contact from Lillian she had. Over the next year Lillian kept trying to make plays for Lena’s money, but she wasn’t able to succeed, Lena played them. Lena graduated with her undergraduate degree from MIT at the end of her sophomore spring. She immediately went to work on a business PhD and an engineering PhD still at MIT. While she didn’t enjoy business, she recognized it would be useful for in the future if she decided to start her own company. It took Lena about two years to earn her degrees from MIT.</p><p> </p><p>Though her time was mostly consumed by her education, she had a somewhat active social life. She mostly spoke with Sam and Andrea and still occasionally went partying and clubbing with them. Well mostly Sam after year three. Around her second year at MIT Andrea started to come on to Lena. They eventually developed a relationship that lasted about a year. Lena didn’t think it was a bad relationship, but most of the time her thoughts would drift to Kara on those dates, thinking of that wide smile, the crinkle in her forehead, and her bubbly personality. Lena missed that. They finally broke up around the end of Lena’s third year at MIT. After they had sex, Lena would just lay on Andrea’s chest and fiddle around with the necklace Kara gave her. Andrea noticed a few times but Lena just dismissed it, saying it was from a friend. After one night Lena was messing with he necklace when they were at a fancy dinner. Andrea called her out on it saying that she must’ve been in love with her friend based on how much she played with her necklace. Andrea wasn’t wrong. Andrea called an ultimatum of Lena got to date her or she had to throw away the necklace. Lena of course wasn’t having any of that and broke up with Andrea right there. It wasn’t a good break up it split them up and even split Sam up from Andrea. At the end of the day it was for the best, she would never let some one make them choose them over Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Lena kept in contact with Kara over the four years, though it did get less frequent after they both entered college. They both became busy. Kara texted Lena not even an hour after she had her new number active.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I miss you &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I miss you too &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It stayed like that for her while she was in Central City. She and Kara would text all the time always staying in contact with each other. They would, even FaceTime every now and then while she was in Central City. Once she got to MIT there conversations followed a new normal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Hey you down to ft or talk later its been a while</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I’m super swamped with projects and stuff I cant :(:(</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Or it was Kara asking…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Leeenaaaaaa its been forever lets talk soon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I’m super busy im so sorry :(</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena never got rid of the heart next to Kara’s name in her contact list, she didn’t have the heart to get rid of it. Their Facetime and phone calls dwindled to only happening every other month or sometimes even less than that. Lena was definitely upset this happened but what could she do? She and Kara were busy she couldn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Lena eventually finished up all her classes at MIT within four years. She was a genius it was easy for her to do. The day before she was set to graduate from MIT she received a call from the family lawyer. She kept in secret contact with him after she left. She didn’t want to answer the call, it only meant there was trouble, but against her better judgement she did anyways. She picked up the call and listened to what he had to say. <em>Fuck I have to get to National City now.</em></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Kara cried all night the day that Lena left. It was expected she knew it was going to happen. She was truly okay with Lena leaving it just hurt at the moment. Luckily unlike last time Kara was able to manage being apart from Lena. When Lena broke apart the first time it hurt her, but now it just felt like she was waiting to see Lena again. She could manage that. She went through the rest of her senior year partying and having fun with everyone who ended up sticking around. Both she and Alex got into National City University and decided to go there together.</p><p> </p><p>In her first year at NCU Kara hung out with Alex, Maggie, and a lot of her other friends that ended up also going to NCU. NCU was only about 2 hours away from Midvale so a lot kids from Midvale ended up going to NCU. Kara ended up double majoring in journalism and biochemistry, unable to choose between a scientific path and a journalism path. Her first year of NCU was mostly uneventful, she did well in her classes and went about her days hanging out with Alex and more. Going into her second year her routine stayed more of the same. She ended up forming a very tight group with everyone from Midvale who also went to NCU. The group was inseparable, and they did almost everything together.</p><p> </p><p>The second year of college was also when Kara met a guy named William Dey. They started off as friends but eventually started dating. The relationship was normal, it wasn’t anything extremely special for Kara. She didn’t feel the same things for William that Kara had felt for Lena. They dated for about a year before Kara decided to break it off with William. After she broke it off she just took a look at the locket that Lena had given her, taking a look at the picture of her and Lena. She just smiled. <em>God I miss her. </em>Near the end of her second year in college Alex had broken up with Maggie. The more they got closer the more serious they got. When Alex realized Maggie would never give her the life she truly wanted Alex broke up with her. It hurt Alex deeply but Kara stayed with her the whole time comforting Alex just as Alex had done for her so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Her third and fourth year of college she followed a normal schedule, finishing up her biochemistry and journalism degrees. Maggie eventually drifted off from the group, it was too hard for her and Alex to be in the same room together. Kara still tried to keep regular contact with Lena. She texted as much as she could but the conversations dwindled as they both got more busy. Kara became sad because of this but was extremely preoccupied with her schoolwork. <em>We’ll meet again</em> Kara reassured herself as she always did. They made plans to meet up over one summer but Lena’s research projects and Kara’s internships prevented them from ever meeting.</p><p> </p><p>It was around the end of her fourth year she was getting ready to graduate. She had made it through her four years. Through all the blood sweat and tears she made it. Kara also got into NCU for her Masters degree in biochemistry. She wanted to get an even better understanding in biochemistry so she could get a job in the field once she truly started to look for a job. Kara’s life was coming together and she couldn’t have been more happy. Kara was getting ready to go to a graduation party to celebrate. She wore a nice blue dress that complimented her. Alex was already there so she got ready in the apartment alone. As she got ready and headed out of the door, she opened it to see Lena standing there with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ah im so excited for you guys to read the next few chapters!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im excited for yall to read this its one of my favorite chapters :)<br/>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomorrow was graduation. Something Lena had worked toward for over four years. Sure, she already had a graduation for when she got her Bachelor’s but she skipped that so her graduation for her PhD would have more weight. Plus she took all summer classes and she was already flooded with research and work so she had no time to attend her first graduation. Now was her chance to truly appreciate all the hard work and sacrifices she put in the last four years. Now was the time for her to truly know that she made the right decision leaving Lillian behind, leaving Kara behind. Lena pushed the sad thoughts out of her head. Now she just wanted to celebrate. She called Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam it’s the day before graduation and we should celebrate do you have any plans?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the moment, what were you thinking?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Clubbing.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena Luthor? Asking to go clubbing?” Sam teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes today is the last day we have before we enter the real world and we are gonna enjoy it.” Lena said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’ll see you in an hour?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena put her phone down before she received another call. ‘ Sebastian’ it read. Sebastian was the Luthor family lawyer. She knew she shouldn’t have picked up the call. It never was good news if the family Lawyer was calling her. He knew she escaped and didn’t have anything to do with the Luthor’s and yet he called her. <em>Don’t pick up, don’t pick up</em>. “Hello Sebastian, what do you need please make this quick.” Lena said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother and your brother has been arrested by the FBI.” Sebastian said on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was shocked. What could they have done to be arrested? They weren’t good people but as far as she knew they never did anything that warranted the FBI arresting them. “What were the charges?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Domestic terrorism, they funded many alien attacks within the country and around the world. They were also charged with the intent to murder Superman, he was found with an extremely high quantity of Kryptonite that was weaponized. We also found plans to disperse the Kryptonite in the atmosphere, effectively killing other possible Kryptonians on the planet.” Sebastian said. <em>Kara.</em></p><p> </p><p>“When is the FBI going public with the arrests?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The FBI will make it official next week, but the press will most likely get a handle on the story within the next three days.” Sebastian said.</p><p> </p><p><em>I need to see Kara now. </em>“I need to go we will discuss this further within the next two days.” Lena ended the call and immediately packed her things. She rushed to the airport in her Tesla, bought a ticket for the soonest flight to National City using cash since her assets were frozen by the FBI and waited. She texted Sam that she needed to head to National City on an emergency. She asked why but Lena decided to not let Sam know what was happening. She needed some sort of support system in case meeting Kara messed up. Kara contemplated texting Kara as she waited for her flight, but fear held her back. Once she got off the flight she headed to the apartment she knew Kara was at. She learned of the address of the apartment when she and Kara once planned on meeting over the summer. As she walked up the stairs the idea that Kara might not want to talk to her, or that she might lose Kara forever occupied her thoughts. She started tearing up thinking she would lose Kara. She may not speak to Kara much now, but she knew that she could always count on Kara wherever, whenever. She couldn’t lose that. Just as she was about to knock on the door she saw a sight she had waited four years to see. She froze for a second before she said,</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Kara thought about the sight before her for four years. Even as she dated William she always thought back to Lena. The locket on her neck reminded her of that. It reminded her of her first love. Of course she wished that she was able to see Lena over the four years she was in college but she and Lena were busy people, it didn’t pan out. But now Lena was standing before her. She knew she would see Lena again but she didn’t expect it now, with Lena in tears before her. It took Kara a solid minute before she could even process the fact that Lena needed to talk to her. Lena said again,</p><p> </p><p>“Kara. We need to talk now.” Lena said very sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah come inside.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it was urgent Lena hesitated to step into Kara’s apartment. Kara noticed and waved at her to come inside. She took a step inside. “Is Alex home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No she went to a party I was supposed to go to.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I’m really glad I caught you before you left.” Lena said. Tears started to form in her eyes again. She knew Kara would want nothing to do with her but she had to tell Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying Lena?” Kara asked. Kara would’ve gone to hug Lena back then, but Kara hesitated. She didn’t want to overstep at all.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to hate me.” Lena said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hate you Lena, I can’t.” Kara said strongly.</p><p> </p><p>“You will hate me after I say this.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t hesitating now. She grabbed a chair and sat across from Lena. She grabbed Lena’s hands and held them tight. “I won’t I promise. Please talk to me.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Lillian was a bad person. You also know Lex wasn’t great, but he was never capable of doing anything this terrible.” Lena paused and looked down. She gripped Kara’s hands even tighter. “Lex and Lillian were arrested by the FBI yesterday. It hasn’t been announced yet. They’re charged with planning some of the alien attacks that have been going on around the country. They’re also charged with the planned murder of Superman. They have Kryptonite weapons and had a plan to kill your cousin. On top of that Lex also had a plan to release Kryptonite into the atmosphere killing every other Kryptonian on Earth.” Lena paused to see Kara just staring at her intently. Lena broke, she lost Kara. She started crying and removed her hands from Kara’s burying them in her face. “I’m so sorry Kara I never knew I promise! I need you to believe me please! I never knew! Oh god I shouldn’t have come her I should have just called or something.” Lena got up to leave before Kara grabbed her arm and gestured for her to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena. That’s not you I know that. Thank you for telling me, I appreciate you coming all this way to tell me. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. Lena if Lex and Lillian are locked up and they can’t come after me why are you here?” Kara asked. Lena immediately felt her heart break. Kara didn’t want her there. Kara clearly noticed and immediately said, “Lena it’s not that I’m not glad you’re here, but you’re a very smart and calculated person, so why are you here?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena put her head down. “I thought you would be dead!” Lena croaked out of her tears. “Lex is smart, I thought he would’ve gotten to you, I needed to make sure you weren’t dead. I also needed to make sure you wouldn’t hate me, a call wasn’t enough.” Lena cried even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Lena.” Kara pulled Lena into a hug. “I’m right here. Trust me Lex has no chance of getting me. The FBI arrested him you don’t have to worry. And I promise I will never hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lena said quietly. Lena held on tightly to Kara. She couldn’t let go of Kara. She needed to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s go to sleep. You can sleep with me.” Kara said. Then Kara realized the double entendre, “I mean… you can sleep in the same bed as me.” She said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want me in the same bed as you Kara?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive.” Kara said. They headed into Kara’s room. The bed wasn’t big, but it was enough for the two of them. Lena laid down in bed and Kara followed. Before Kara turned to turn off the light, she noticed that her House of El necklace had fallen out from under Lena’s shirt. “You still wear it?” Kara said through tears forming in her eyes. <em>Lena still wears it.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course, I won’t take it off anytime soon.” Lena said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled out the locket and opened it showing the picture of her and Kara. “I still wear mine too.” Kara said smiling at the picture then Lena. <em>She still looks beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stared at the picture in awe. She couldn’t believe that Kara still wore it. She stared at the picture. She remembered their first date and their relationship. It may have just been high school but it was real. It was the most real thing she ever had. Lena started tearing up also. “I’m glad you still wear it, and I’m glad you still trust me.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always trust you Lena.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just so worried something is gonna happen to you Kara!” Lena said once again through tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here, and I’m sure if something was gonna happen to me you would protect me right?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Always.” Lena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Then stop crying and enjoy being here with me.” Kara smiled at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara moved closer and wrapped Lena up, cuddling her in her chest. “Is this okay?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“More than okay.” Lena said. Kara turned off the light and she soon drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Lena got up in the morning to the smell of Kara’s shampoo. <em>God how I missed that smell</em>. Then she realized it was Kara’s blonde hair in her face, and Kara’s arms wrapping her up. She was in Kara’s bed. It wasn’t a dream. She was back with Kara after four long years. She nuzzled into Kara’s neck not wanting to get up. Kara woke up after a minute and whispered, “You’re really here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am love.” Lena said. Lena immediately bit her tongue. She called Kara ‘love’, she shouldn’t have done that. “Sorry I shouldn’t have called you that. I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lena it’s fine I love it when you say that.” Kara cut off Lena’s rambling. Lena just smiled. Lena really wanted to know if Kara was single but it wouldn’t matter she would be leaving for Metropolis in a few days.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.” Lena said. They laid there for a few more minutes before Lena got up to use the bathroom. After she got up she saw that Kara had exited the room leaving her a toothbrush, towel, and a pair of clothes. Lena brought her own clothes but left them in her rental car and didn’t bother to get her own. Lena smiled at how thoughtful Kara was. She went through her morning routine and then walked out to see Kara making breakfast. She was dancing along to some music she had playing and was singing along as she scrambled some eggs. <em>Cute</em>. Kara seemed to notice that Lena walke din and went and enveloped her in a big hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Kara said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you too Kara. Thank you for the toothbrush and clothes I appreciate it.” Lena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Kara said. Kara went back to the kitchen and turned the volume up continuing her dancing to the music.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Alex opened the door to her room and yelled “Kara if you don’t turn that music down I’m gonna murder you.” Just as she was about to close the door again she did a double take and noticed Lena. Lena just laughed and waved at Alex. “Kara how bad is my hangover??” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno this seems pretty normal for you why?” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I’m seeing Lena in our living room.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I see her too Alex.” Kara said,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Lena is here??” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Alex it’s nice to see you after so long.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lena… I’m gonna go back to sleep because my brain cannot process what is going on right now. Good night.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you too!” Lena said jokingly. Lena and Kara both sat at the dining table and started to eat breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“So Lena when is your graduation? I remember you mentioning you were gonna graduate this semester.” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… today at 12 pm…” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes widened. “LENA! What are you doing here??! Get up I’m flying you to MIT right now!” Kara seemed to be serious getting up and getting ready to actually fly Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stopped Kara. “Kara sit down, I’ve already informed the dean that I won’t be able to make it. Also I need to lay low right now so this is the perfect place to be.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but I could probably fly you there in an hour.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine Kara but in Boston time it’s already around 11.” Lena said. Kara looked at her sadly and worried. She put her hand on Kara’s and said, “Kara it’s fine I promise. When do you graduate?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Next week I’m so excited!” Kara said happily. “You think you’ll stay here to come to it?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I want to, I will probably leave in a few hours. I’m gonna try and become the CEO of LuthorCorp.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena what?!?” Kara exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a plan to turn LuthorCorp into a force for good. I planned it out on the plane. I’ll finish up my plan on the flight back. It’s time I stop trying to forget my family’s past. I need to try and fix it.” Lena said strongly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great Lena I’m so proud of you! I’m sure you’ll be a great CEO…” Kara said a little sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I’m sorry I can’t stay for graduation. I’m honestly sorry I can’t stay for more than a whole day but I need to do this, but we’ll see each other again. We already did now so I’m confident we will again.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay as long as you promise.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Lena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinky promise?” Kara said holding up a pinky.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed. “Pinky promise.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next few hours catching up, eventually speaking to a less hungover Alex. Kara drove with Lena to the airport. Kara followed her all the way to the area before only passengers would be allowed in. Kara was tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara,” Lena wiped away the tears, “I’ll see you again that’s a promise.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” Kara said. She immediately pulled Lena into a hug. They broke their hug and stared at each other for a minute. “Can I kiss you?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately moved forward and captured Kara’s lips in her own. The kiss was strong and passionate. When the kiss broke they rested their foreheads against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later Kara.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later Lena.” Lena turned away and walked to the TSA station. Kara didn’t take her eyes off Lena at all until she was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena got ready for her flight she got ready for the LuthorCorp takeover. This was her chance to change the Luthor name. More importantly she would have access to everything Lex had on aliens, most importantly Kryptonians. Though she did want to turn LuthorCorp into a force for good she had a more pressing issue: protect Kara. No one would harm Kara. Not while she was around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this story boutta pick up a lot :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena took the next few days planning her takeover of LuthorCorp. Her assets had been frozen until she presented papers that showed she had nothing to do with Lillian or with Lex. A few days later she learned of a board meeting. Her many shares in LuthorCorp always forced the board to notify her of a meeting but she never knew what was going on. The second she turned 18 and left, Lillian and Lex made sure she never learned of what was going at LuthorCorp. <em>Maybe if I stayed she could’ve stopped Lex… I can’t think about that now, I can’t</em>. Lena felt a pang of guilt at this realization but pushed it aside. LuthorCorp would become a force for good, no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked into the LuthorCorp building. Every person in the building immediately turned their head and stared at her. She was never a public person, but if you worked at LuthorCorp you knew who Lena Luthor was, and at that point the world knew Lex and Lillian had . She went up the elevator to the top floor to find about three quarters of the board members there. She took a seat and waited for the rest to arrive. Thomas, the head of the board of directors, stood up and began the meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, due to the recent news of Lex Luthor and Lillian Luthor, or stock price has dipped over 50%, our partners are threatening to pull from our weapons deals, and nearly half of our employees are facing lay-offs. We currently have two options. We try to restructure LuthorCorp with a change in leadership. Our stock will stay low but we can attempt to hang on to various business deals that we currently have and hope we eventually rise the stock price in the future. Second, we can try to sell the company, although the chances of this are low considering no one wants to be connected to LuthorCorp at the moment.” Thomas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point various board members started yelling about different solutions screaming at each other. At this point Lena got up and walked to the front of the table. The board immediately got silent. It was extremely uncommon for Lena to be there, let alone speak. “We are going to neither. We are going to cancel all of LuthorCorp’s contracts. We are leaving the weapons and defense business. We’ll be moving into pharmaceutical and biomedical research. Moving into this business with a new face for the company will be just what we need to jumpstart LuthorCorp into a new age of more profit. Growth will be slow but it will be achieved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who will be the face of this new company?” A board member asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well me. I’m the opposite of a Luthor, we can publicize on the fact that my background is strongly in biomedical engineering. I already have publications with STAR Labs and other scientific companies. WE can also publicize on the fact that the day after I turned 18 I left the Luthor household and pursued my own name. You won’t find anyone better than me to lead this change in LuthorCorp’s future. OH and LuthorCorp obviously won’t stick, we’ll be changing the name to L-Corp. It will be a force for good.” Lena stood tall as the board members mumbled amongst themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if we say no?” A board member asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you can you certainly have that option as a board member. However, I’ve already made a plan to purchase the shares that both Lex and Lillian will lose once they are sentenced. I’ll have very strong control, enough control to do with or without your permission. So, do I have your support?” Lena asked. It wasn’t really a question though, the board members could tell it was a ‘join me or lose’ situation. “I’ll let you know that if you choose to leave many of you have a nice severance package waiting, but if you choose to stay you’ll make more than you could have imagined.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half of the board members left citing that they didn’t believe Lena, or that they weren’t suited for research. Another half stayed, they supported the new direction and supported Lena. It seemed like younger board members seemed to support Lena’s vision. Lena sat back down in her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright so it seems we will be moving forward with Ms. Luthor as CEO of LuthorCorp, soon to be named L-Corp. Are there any objections from board members who have decided to stay on?” Thomas asked everyone remaining. No one raised their hand. “Very well, at 6 pm today we’ll be coming forward with the information. That concludes this board meeting. Ms. Luthor may I show you to your office?” Thomas asked Lena. Lena nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they left the boardroom they took the elevator to the story above. “Ms. Luthor I just want to say that I am excited for the new direction you plan to take the company, I see a bright future with you as CEO.” Thomas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you I appreciate your, kind words.” When they reached the office he opened the door to show a large office with a small white couch and table, and a large desk for Lena to work with. “Thank you Thomas, can I please have files for any possible alien work that both Lex and Lillian were working on, we are going to terminate and remove those projects immediately.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course I’ll have someone send them over.” Thomas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sat down turned her chair and took in the view. She did it. She was only 23 and yet she had accomplished what she wanted to accomplish her whole life. After a few minutes a girl named Jess came through the door. “Hello Ms. Luthor, my name is Jess, I work down in records I heard you wanted some of these files?” Jess asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Jess, did you know about the work being done here by Lex and Lillian?” Lena asked Jess. She was in records she must have known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not! I take confidentiality very seriously and in records I try not to read anything I should not be reading.” Jess said sternly. Lena prided Jess on that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jess how would you like a promotion?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry a promotion Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked extremely surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I value confidentiality very seriously and you seem to understand that concept well. How would you like to be my assistant?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would be honored Ms. Luthor.” Jess said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great you’ll start tomorrow, please head to HR, I’ll let them know to be ready for you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much Ms. Luthor once again.” Jess headed out the door and started combing over the files. Many of them involved aliens and their weaknesses. Lena immediately put those in a pile to be destroyed so that no one would see them. It also included extensive studies on Kryptonian DNA and weaknesses. Lena spent the next hour overseeing the destruction of those files and anything that could be used to harm Kryptonians. This was all for Kara, Lena promised she would keep Kara safe and she would. She spent the rest of the day preparing a speech for the afternoon and getting things in motion to cancel weapons development and start the business of medical innovations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around 5:50 PM she headed down her private elevator to the bottom floor, which had and auditorium for LuthorCorp announcements. She headed behind the stage and waited. There were nearly 20 cameras out there. The announcement of who would replace the man who tried to kill Superman seemed to make good television. Promptly at six she headed on stage. Lena was met with extremely light applause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening. My name is Lena Luthor, the new CEO of LuthorCorp. Now some of you may be turned away by the fact that my last name is Luthor but promptly at my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday I dissociated from the Luthor name, leaving Lex and Lillian. While I didn’t know what was happening that led to their arrests I knew that LuthorCorp worked toward funding wars through weapons development. I was never one for that, I was one for sciences and engineering, things that better lives, not hurt lives. That’s the direction I plan to take LuthorCorp over my term as CEO. We will be cancelling all defense contracts that we currently have and will be terminating all weapons research and development. We will be retrofitting our world class technology to work on new medical advancements that better the lives of people in the world. We will place high emphasis on supporting low-income families, who often can’t afford expensive treatments. We will also be working in making technologies that make living life much easier. This is a new direction for the modern world, and I hope the public will support our new vision moving forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We have already started the process of moving in this new direction. The process will be long and the work to regain the public trust will take a long time, but I am confident that this company can become a force for good. LuthorCorp was a company that brought out the worst in the world through what we did. To reflect our new direction we will be changing our name to L-Corp. L-Corp will fundamentally be a force for good for many, many years to come and I will be here to ensure that happens. Thank you and I’ll be taking questions now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena fielded questions from the press for about 30 minutes before she ended the presser. The questions were harsh but she felt she made a positive impression based on her answers she just hoped the public would see it the same way. After her phone was flooded with calls and texts, congratulating Lena on the direction that she would be taking L-Corp. One text just happened to be one of her favorite people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] IM SO PROUD OF YOU GREAT JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Once Kara got back from the airport she saw Alex waiting for her. “Why was Lena here?” Alex asked. Kara went ahead and explained the whole situation with Lex and Lillian. Alex immediately got worried. “She didn’t hurt you did she?” Alex asked concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No she flew out to warn me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s nice of her…” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it Alex?” Kara said noticing Alex’s hesitance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You trust her right?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With all my heart.” Kara said strongly putting her hand on her locket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I trust you. It really is nice that she told you.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So did you two get together last night??” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex no! Nothing happened she just wanted to make sure I was okay.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure…” Alex teased a little more laughing a bit. Kara just gave her a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s graduation came and went. IT was great, she accomplished everything she worked for. The day after when she was in Midvale she had the news on and noticed a LuthorCorp conference was coming up. She was a little hurt Lena didn’t tell her but just assumed that Lena was probably extremely busy with trying to transition. Once Lena came on stage Kara couldn’t take her eyes of Lena. She was still so beautiful. She saw Lena stand tall on stage with a strong determination. She was so proud of Lena. Right after it was over she immediately texted Lena that she was proud of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena] Thank you!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena was happy that Kara got a chance to watch her press conference. She wanted to tell Kara but was way too busy. When she got to her penthouse she dropped down onto her bed and almost immediately fell asleep. She was going to take at least 3 years before she could leave Metropolis. She hated Metropolis. She was thinking about where before she stopped herself and focused back on the present. She eventually fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Life is good</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we love strong Lena :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara worked hard at NCU to get her degree in biochemistry. Though she worked for the degree she stayed in journalism. To pay her way through graduate school she used her journalism degree to get a job as a Junior Reporter at CatCo, still in National City. Cat Grant, the CEO just happened to have the same name as her high school teacher which Kara found funny. She loved working there, though Cat was a strict and unreadable boss she still respected her and loved writing stories there. After she finished her Masters in Biochemistry she went to work on writing scientific articles on labs in National City. She even wrote some articles that involved L-Corp. For those articles she was able to get quotes from Lena, but beyond that Lena and Kara didn’t have many chances to talk. Soon after Lena took head of L-Corp they fell back into the same pattern hey fell into in college, short conversations, and many text conversations that were only two lines long since one of them was busy working. They were adults, it happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved National City, she would never work anywhere else. First off Alex, and a lot of other people she knew from high school also lived in National City. She was able to stay with a group of people that she trusted and knew from childhood. She even ended up telling Winn and James that she was Kryptonian. Winn was on her own choice, but after and internship at the Daily Planet, James became good friends with Superman and Clark Kent, then one thing led to another and James knew she was Kryptonian. She also loved National City because it was only two hours from Midvale. She and Eliza could visit each other whenever she needed to and given her past she often leaned on Eliza for support often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara even started going out and helping people. Winn had designed her a suit and she started saving people. She was doing extremely small deeds that barely helped her make the news and yet she still got texts from Lena sometimes that said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Nice save Supergirl ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She always appreciated those messages, it just meant that Lena still looked out for Kara. It meant that even though they don’t talk as often as they do Lena thought about Kara as much as Kara thought about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was happy with what she accomplished at this point in her life. She worked hard and it paid off. She just hoped her parents would be proud of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Transforming LuthorCorp into L-Corp was grueling process. First the hassle came with dealing with employees who were loyal to Lex, Lillian, and the weapons industry LuthorCorp was involved in. That in it of itself took a lot, and Lena had to handle a lot of it. Next was finding an easy way to delegate executive responsibility. She ended up hiring Sam as COO of L-Corp. She needed someone she could trust and Sam was one of the only people she could trust. Sam lifted a lot of the weight of the responsibility Lena had to deal with. Sam also didn’t mind the job because she would finally get Ruby back from her grandparents. She left Ruby, a kid she had when she was 18 to her grandparents and visited as often as she could. Now that she was in a stable job Sam took Ruby back with her and they lived together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena also had trouble converting a company that primarily manufactured weapons into one that performed medical research. But she made do and was able to manage converting the company into a functioning research company. Her work had paid off and after 5 long years of work L-Corp truly was a force for good. Lena even often got praise for her work, something that she didn’t think she would get after the actions of Lex and Lillian. She didn’t need it but it was definitely welcome. She managed to offer technologies that supported people from all walk of life, and funded research that was soon applied to treat many different medical conditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Life is good.</em> Lena thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years later they learned about Ivo Technologies going under. Like LuthorCorp the founder, Anthony Ivo, went crazy trying to find a miracle potion and killed many people. Lena swiftly purchased the lab in National City. It was one of the best labs in the country, it even had better facilities than L-Corp did now. Lena contemplated moving to National City. She didn’t like Metropolis, but always found National City great whenever she went with Lionel when she was younger. Of course it didn’t hurt that Kara also lived there but that was just an added pro of moving to National City. The night after she did that she was having dinner with Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam how would you feel about moving our headquarters to National City? I know we both feel that Metropolis is not the place where we want to lead the rest of our lives. But I’m not going to move unless you can too, I need you by my side, I can’t do my job without you.” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’d be open to it. I would love for Ruby to be near National City, that area has always been a good area. I think if you wanted to I’d be willing to move there.” Sam said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I still gotta ask Jess but I think I wanna make the move to National City. We can finally put L-Corp’s history with Metropolis behind us.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do it! I think it’s gonna be great!” Sam said. Just as she said that Ruby got out of her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom I can’t sleep.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that’s my cue to go, good night.” Lena said as she left Sam and Ruby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day she presented the idea to Jess who said she would go with Lena to National City. She then spoke to the Board of Directors and they were fine giving this to Lena. She had turned L-Corp into such a strong company that they would support nearly any decision she thought was best for the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later she was preparing to give the announcement. An hour before she decided to text Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Make sure youre watching the news in an hour ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Ok….</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Huh Lena just texted me and said that I should watch the news in an hour…” Kara said to Alex. Alex just happened to be over that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that??” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno it seems like it’s gonna be a surprise…” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you two ever gonna get back together? I mean it’s been what, 7 years? She still comes up in conversations and you haven’t seen her since the week before graduation at NCU.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s in the cards anymore…” Kara said a little sadly. “Actually I think there is a guy named Maxwell Lord from work who has been hitting on me kind of aggressively.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna go for it?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno I’m gonna still feel it out, see if it’s something I actually want.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Kara just don’t wait too long.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The both sat around chatting idly before the news finally went to the L-Corp stage. Kara and Alex waited as Lena headed up on stage. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you know my name is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. Following our recent acquisition of Ivo Technologies, we have been working on some new changes here at L-Corp. We are extremely excited for the new medical innovations we can bring to you very soon. In the meantime, L-Corp will be making a change that has been long overdue. When I stepped up on this stage five years ago for the first time, I promised that I will do whatever I could to distance us from the company that we used to be. In an effort to do that we are moving the L-Corp headquarters. Myself, along with other executives of L-Corp, and some other personnel will be shifting our primary operations. Over the next year we will be undertaking a process that will transform Ivo Technologies into the new headquarters of L-Corp.” Kara froze. <em>Wait Ivo Technologies is from National City which means</em>. “This of course means that L-Corp will shift it’s headquarters to National City. Thank you, I’ll now be taking questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Lena was answering questions on TV Alex looked over to see Kara with the widest smile on her face. “Well I guess Max Lord can stop hitting on you.” Alex teased. Kara paid no attention to Alex and just stared at the screen smiling. After the press conference ended Kara finally got out of her little trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex she is moving to National City!!!” Kara yelled excitedly. She also took this time to text Lena</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] LENA OMG YOURE MOVING TO NATIONAL CITY AHHHHH</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] LENAAAAA I CANT BELIEVE IT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I’m well aware I just watched the press conference with you.” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so excited!!!” Kara yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Kara just be careful, Lena might be different after all these years, just don’t think you’re going back to how high school was.” Alex warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know but I’m gonna stay hopeful. But I promise I’m gonna take my time.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, anyways I’m really happy for you.” Alex said. She and Kara talked for a little while longer before Alex headed home. That left Kara home alone. After a while she heard her phone ring. She read the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lena &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did a double take before answering. “LENA HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING OH MY GOD I’M SO EXCITED!!” Kara screamed through the phone instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow that’s a nice way to answer the phone. And yes I’m very excited to be moving to National City. Metropolis is boring and I heard National City has a better Superperson.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena I’m so excited!! Oh my god we’re gonna have so much fun! We can have movie nights! We can go to my Noonan’s! It’s my favorite coffee place! Oh my god it will be so fun!!” Kara yelled a bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m excited, I’ll be there in a week pick me up from the airport?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes for sure! I’ll be there!” Kara yelled even more. They spoke for the next hour or so talking about how it would be being in the same city again after so long of being apart. Kara could barely sleep that night she was so excited to be seeing Lena again after so long. It was going to be great. They would finally be reunited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena talked with Sam over the next few days. They boarded the flight and Lena got more nervous about meeting Kara. On the plane to National City she was sitting next to Sam and she just needed to say what was going through her head. “A really important person lives in National City.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who would that be?” Sam teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a really old ex, but I don’t think that flame ever died. I’m just scared that we’re gonna meet again but it’s not gonna work… And I don’t mean a relationship I just mean a friendship. We’ve spent so long apart, and we are very different people. I value the friendship a lot and I’m scared when we go there I’m gonna lose it.” Lena said, her eyes getting a little watery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena,” Sam held Lena’s hands, “If this person is as important as you say they are, and the friendship is that important, she’ll fight for it just as much as you have. It will be fine I promise.” Sam reassured Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay thank you.” Lena relaxed a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally touched down she got off her private jet and saw Kara waiting right outside for her. <em>Still beautiful</em>. No words were said they just ran up to each other and gave each other a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they embraced both thought: <em>Life is great</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara couldn’t believe shew was finally hugging Lena after so long. She couldn’t believe that Lena would finally be in the same city as her after so long. She held Lena tight as they hugged after Lena got off the plane. As Kara hugged Lena she said, “I can’t believe you’re actually here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe it I’m here!” Lena said as they broke the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so excited to show you around it’s gonna be great!” Kara said. As she said that Sam and Ruby also got off the plane. Kara immediately grew scared. <em>They aren’t dating right? Lena would’ve told me. </em>Then she noticed Ruby holding Sam’s hand. <em>Oh Rao is that their kid? Why do I even feel jealous I haven’t seen Lena in years…</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena was a little busy talking to one of the pilots who walked up to them to tell Lena something, so she didn’t notice the worry on Kara’s face. As Sam walked up to them Lena introduced her. “Kara this is my friend Sam, and this is her daughter Ruby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Friend okay thank Rao.</em> “Hi Sam it’s nice to meet you!” Kara held out her hand. Sam accepted the invitation and shook Kara’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you too Kara Lena has told me a lot about you.” Sam teased Lena as she said that. Lena just elbowed Sam in the arm. <em>Huh Lena talks about me</em>. Kara thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara crouched down to Ruby’s eye level. “Hi my name is Kara nice to meet you. What’s your name?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby hid a little behind Sam’s legs. She was clearly nervous. Sam noticed and gave Ruby a little push, “You can say hi to her she is a friend of Aunt Lena.” Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby went out and shook Kara’s hand. “My name is Ruby.” She said warming up to Kara, but still a little shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s very nice to meet you Ruby.” Kara said smiling at Ruby. After she got up they headed to Lena’s towncar that she had waiting for them. Lena had told Kara she would drive them so Kar just flew to the airport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Kara, where is your car? Didn’t you drive here?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was immediately caught off guard, “I uhh… I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena noticed and said, “I told Kara to take an Uber here so we could drive back together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gave Lena a thankful look and said, “Yep took an Uber here!” Kara said a little unconvincingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok…” Sam said. She could feel that Lena lied but she didn’t push it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all got in the car and headed to Ivo Technologies. Lena and Sam had planned to go and take a look around the tower to plan the changes they would be making soon. The towere was already perfect for what they needed to do, so most of the changes were inventory and changing signs around the building from ‘Ivo Technologies’ to ‘L-Corp’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was also there on business, asking Lena various questions for an article she would be writing about L-Corp’s movement to National City. Lena and Sam eventually split up to take a look at their new offices. Kara stayed with Lena (obviously). They walked into Lena’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Lena this place is huge!” Kara exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It certainly is bigger than the office I had in Metropolis.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Kara yelled out and ran onto the balcony. “Look at this view Lena! You can see all of National City from here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughed. She missed Kara’s bubbly personality a lot and it was refreshing to be experiencing it again. Lena made her way on to the balcony. “I have to admit the view is very nice. And I definitely prefer the National City skyline to that of Metropolis.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you do! National City is the best!” Kara said. Lena just laughed. They walked around the office for a little longer looking at everything before they met Sam back near the elevator. They looked on a few more floors and Kara asked Lena a few more questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they made it to the bottom floor Kara called an Uber. “Hey I know you gotta go now but do you wanna meet me and Sam later for dinner? Bring Alex too it’s been a while since I’ve seen her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I gotta write this article and the deadline is tomorrow so I’m gonna be a little busy with that/ Rain check?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” They spoke for a few more minutes before Kara’s Uber finally arrived. Lena gave Kara a hug, “It was really nice to see you again after so long Kara.” Lena said as she hugged Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice seeing you too Lena! Let me know the next time you’re free and we can meet up!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely.” Lena replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara got into her Uber which headed to her house. Once she got inside, she worked on her article for an hour not taking any breaks. She wanted to be sure Lena got the credit she deserved, and she wanted to impress Lena with her writing. After a long time of working on her article she heard Alex at the door. She let Alex in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex immediately asked, “So how was it seeing Lena again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rao it was great Alex! I missed her so much, it was great having her back.” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad! Has she changed a lot?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is definitely a different person but I think fundamentally she is the same person.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good!” Alex said. They spoke about Lena coming back for a little while longer before Alex left and Kara went back to finishing up her article. She sent a copy of it over to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] One File Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Heres a draft of the article I wrote about you!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I love it thank you Kara!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So Kara seems pretty great...” Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I have missed her a lot it was nice to see her again!” Lena replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll be getting back together with her?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno,” Lena said, “it’s been so long apart, I’m gonna try and take it slow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s smart, anyways I’m glad you two are back in the same area, I’ve never seen you happier.” Sam said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really am very happy.” Lena said smiling even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been about two months since Lena has been back in National City. She and Kara had been meeting up once every week, but it wasn’t as much as Lena would’ve liked. However, Lena was busy getting L-Corp set up. It was a lot of work moving a company’s headquarters when you’re the CEO. Though Kara and her always texted as much as they could with each other, they just struggled to make in person meetings. Every now and then though Kara would fly into Lena’s office with Big Belly Burger, and Lena would always appreciate those moments. She found herself falling for Kara all over again. This was pretty much the same Kara she knew in high school but more whole, and Lena just found herself infatuated more and more with Kara the more she was with her just like she was in high school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena one day was having a particularly busy and stressful day with one of the low-income drugs L-Corp was working on missed FDA approval. After about an hour of trying to look for new options she received a phone call. Unknown number</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a collect call from the Metropolis Federal Penitentiary. Do you accept the charges?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do accept the charges.” Lena knew exactly who it was and she regretted even answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena.” Lillian said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother, how’d you get this number?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have contact even in prison. I’ve seen what you’ve done with LuthorCorp, or should I say L-Corp, well done.” Lillian said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough with the sarcasm mother, just get your words out and we can end this call as soon as possible.” Lena said exhausted her stress was bubbling over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You truly have disparaged your father’s name and company, why would you get rid of the Luthor name it was the pride and joy of our family.” Lillian said over the line. “You even left Metropolis! You’re father loved Metropolis Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was time to change, and we did, so deal with it, it’s not like you can stop or change what has happened. Goodbye mother.” Lena ended the call as soon as she could. She just put her head down on her desk and stared at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then she heard Kara fly into her office. “Lena I got lunch,” Kara noticed Lena just staring at the floor, “hey are you okay?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara I really need to be alone right now please.” Lena said quietly, but she knew Kara could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena you shouldn’t be alone when you’re like this please talk to me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara please I can’t right now…” Lena said feeling her anger and stress starting to bubble over. It hurt her more than anything that she felt the same thing for Kara that she did so long ago and she was reminded of it when Kara flew in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena please I want to help you, I want to help you.” Kara said going over to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara no! I can’t right now! Leave me alone please! I can’t talk about this now! I just can’t!!” Lena screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had never screamed at Kara as she had right now. Kara looked at Lena in horror. She saw tears start to form in Kara’s eyes. Kara just dropped her food and flew away immediately. <em>Fuck</em> Lena thought. Lena burst into tears and just stayed there for a few more minutes before she tried to push it out of her head and went back to work. After the day ended and she went home she texted Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Im sorry, please come over we need to talk</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I’ll be there soon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara flew out into the sky crying. Even when they were together Lena had never yelled at her like that.  She stayed in the air for a little while longer before she flew back tow ork&gt;S he buried herself in her work not trying to think of the incident. Luckily there was no incidents that required her to suit up, so by the time she got home she was able to just lay on the couch and feel sorry for her. After a while Alex walked in. She noticed Kara’s deflated mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara what’s wrong?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I went to have lunch with Lena. I noticed she seemed really sad and stressed out so I tried to help her. When I kept trying to help her she screamed at me…” Kara said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you Kara you can’t act like you’re still in high school. You both are different people, and we’re in the real world now, you can’t keep pushing like this.” Alex told Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it just hurts cause I was starting to feel what I did in high school again. I really want to try again with her, but I might have just ruined my chances.” Kara cried now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Kara,” Alex went and hugged Kara, “It’ll be alright, talk to Lena I’m sure she feels just as bad as you do. And if you do try something with Lena take it slow, you guys should maybe take more time learning how the other has changed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good advice Alex thanks.” Kara said. After about and hour of talking about random topics she got the text from Lena that she wanted to talk to Kara. Kara smiled and flew out after Alex wished her luck. She landed on the balcony of Lena’s apartment. Lena just opened the door and gave Kara a hug. “I’m so sorry Kara please don’t hate me.” Lena said while crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hugged Lena back. “Lena don’t worry I don’t hate you and you don’t need to apologize it’s my fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lean broke the hug and said, “Come inside let’s talk.” After they both settled in on the couch Lena said, “I’m sorry I blew up at you earlier. One of our developments at L-Corp didn’t get approval, and then Lillian called from prison so all that compounded into me yelling at you. I’m sorry Kara.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara grabbed Lena’s hands. “You spoke to Lillian? Are you okay?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not completely but I will be thank you for asking.” Lena smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I pushed so hard to help you I should’ve recognized you wanted to be alone.” Kara said, “I just kinda went in with my strong personality, but I should’ve known you didn’t want that I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara don’t apologize it’s just everything compounded and then Lillian called for the first time in many, many years, so it just hurt.” Lena said. <em>You have to do it now</em>. Lena thought. “There was also one more thing that came back into my head, as it always has whenever I speak to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I know we’ve spent many years apart, but even after these past two months I’m just being reminded of everything that has happened between us. I’m starting to feel some things for you again, and I really just wanted to know if I’m alone in feeling that.” Lena said. Lena put her head down, feeling as if she was about to be embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled. Lena was feeling the same thing as her. “No you’re not alone in feeling that.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Kara smiled. She leaned forward and connected her lips with Lena’s. They kissed slowly for a minute. After breaking apart Kara said, “Rao I’ve missed those lips.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too,” Lena said. “So can I take you on a date soon?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes please.” Kara said still smiling at Lena. “But I think it’s best if we take it slow for the time being. We are clearly really different people and we should try to relearn who we are to each other again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s smart, okay yeah let’s take it slow.” Lena said. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you right?” Lena asked smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not! Come here.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena jumped on Kara and gave her a strong and passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>falling behind on writing, might be difficult for me to keep up daily updates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been two days since Kara and Lena realized their relived feelings for each other, and now they were going to go on a date tonight. Kara was currently shuffling around her room at super speed, dropping clothes on the floor trying on 20 different outfits. Tonight, was her first date with Lena in nearly 10 years and she was not going to leave anything to chance. Alex just sat there watching a blur move about, then Kara in front of the mirror wearing a new outfit, all the meanwhile seeing clothes get thrown on the floor and sometimes on her. Kara eventually settled on an outfit she liked. It was a blue dress (Lena always said how much she liked Kara in blue) that went tight around her body accenting her best parts. It stopped a few inches above the knees and showed of Kara’s strong arms well. Kara looked in the mirror then at Alex to see if Alex approved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think if you’re really trying to take it slow, Lena’s gonna have a tough time trying to take it slow.” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex.. just gimme a straight answer please!” Kara whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex laughed a little more, “It’s perfect Kara, Lena is going to love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay thanks. I’m so nervous I don’t know why.” Kara admitted to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look I know it’s scary, it’s been a long time and you are both different people, but hey this month has been great right? You said multiple times you felt like how you were in high school so if those feelings are still there it will work out Kara. Just trust that it will work out, and it will.” Alex reassured Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Alex that helps.” Kara said. Alex pulled in Kara for a hug. Kara got a text as she hugged Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I’m downstairs darling</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena went through many different outfits. She wanted to impress Kara. Sam stood with Lena helping Lena decide what to wear. “Well first of all we should go with a tight dress, show off your body.” She shuffled to Lena’s dresses. “Okay now we should look for green brings out your eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara’s said that also.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great I think this would be perfect!” Sam said holding out a green dress that had was very low cut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t think this is too much?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No its perfect.” Sam reassured Lena. Just then Ruby walked in and saw them holding up a green dress to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That dress looks pretty Aunt Lena!” Ruby exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw thanks Ruby I think I’m gonna pick this one then!” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby yawned after a second, “I think that’s my queue. I’m gonna head out but good luck on your date tell me all about it tomorrow!” Sam said. She picked up Ruby. “Say bye to Aunt Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Aunt Lena…” Ruby said sleepily putting her head on Sam’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Ruby, and I will Sam. Have a good night and get home safe!” Lena said. Sam and Ruby left and that left Lena putting on the dress. After finishing everything she gave herself a once over in the mirror before heading downstairs. She went to the apartment’s garage and picked put a Tesla, she knew Kara loved it. She drove over to Kara’s apartment and parked in front of it. She texted Kara that she was downstairs and just waited, getting more nervous as every minute went by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Kara came into sight. <em>Wow she looks gorgeous.</em> Lean took in Kara’s gorgeous blue dress and her wavy blonde hair. Kara opened the door and got in. Once Kara sat down Lena leaned over and gave Kara a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening to you too.” Kara said as they moved apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful darling.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not too bad yourself, this whole going slow might be a little tough.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughed along. “Well let’s try our best, I really want this to work out.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright you ready to go on our second first date?” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed. “More than ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena drove them off to a nice restaurant where she was friends with he owner who also had a restaurant in Metropolis. It was a fancy Chinese place. Lena picked it out because she knew Kara would love the potstickers there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they approached the restaurant Kara said, “Lena this place looks really nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is I’m friends with the owner and I had them prepare a really nice menu for us, I’m sure you’ll love it.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara held Lena’s hand. “As long as I’m with you I don’t care where we eat, I’ll love it no matter what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really great to hear you say that.” Lena said squeezing Kara’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait there is no kale right?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, unfortunately there is no kale.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then my previous statement still stands.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughed as they headed into the restaurant. The waiter led them to a private room that was just big enough for two people to eat in. There was a nice candlelit table with a rose in the middle. Kara just kissed Lena on the cheek to show her appreciation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat down, and spent about three minutes talking about their days before the chef entered the room. “Hello Lena how are you?” The chef asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m doing well chef. This is my date Kara Danvers.” Lean said gesturing to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara is fine.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s very nice to meet you Kara, I look forward to giving you a very nice dinner.” The chef said. He headed back into the kitchen and walked out with a large, correction, very large plate of potstickers. Kara immediately beamed. Lena just smiled knowing that she made the right choice coming here. “Though the potstickers are not our greatest item, Lena has said these are your favorite and you eat a lot, so I’ve prepared these for you here. I’ll come back out with the main course when you seem close to finishing this plate.” The chef said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you chef!” Both Lena and Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the chef Kara immediately got out of the chair and gave Lena a strong kiss. “Thank you so much!!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just laughed and smiled. “I gotta bring you here more often.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara with 3 potstickers in her mouth replied, “Yes please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara darling eat slowly there are plenty here.” Lean said, knowing full well Kara would not listen to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to tasty!” Kara said through a mouth full of potstickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they ate the potstickers they made very light conversations, seeing as how Kara was too busy eating an entire plate of potstickers. After they were down to five potstickers the chef walked in with a plate of pork fried rice, and some other side dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow you ate all of those I hope you still have space for my other dishes!” The chef joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me I can fit a lot more in here.” Kara said to the chef.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great here are your next few items.” The chef said setting down the dishes. He walked away while Kara and Lena thanked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena noticed Kara eating considerably more slowly this time. “Well I see you’ve eased down on your eating speed.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s not potstickers and I also want to tactually be able to talk to you.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I can beat these items because I’m clearly under potstickers in your head.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena missed Kara’s joke, her crazy eating habits, and seeing Kara dressed so nicely for her, it brought back memories of when they were apart and when she thought she may not really see Kara again. Lean abruptly said, “Were there ever days when you thought we wouldn’t see each other again?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara immediately stopped eating and stared at Lena in concern. “What prompted this question Lena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing it’s stupid sorry, let’s just change topic.” Lena said rambling on. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena please tell me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know seeing you here on a date with me again after all these years, I just… there were some days I missed you so much and I thought I wouldn’t get something like what we had again.” Lena sad sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Lena,” Kara said, “I’ll be honest, I did think about it sometimes, but at the end of the day I always came back to the understanding that you cared for me enough, and if I really needed you, you would always be there for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Kara, that’s nice to hear.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also you’re super rich so I thought if I pouted enough I could force you to come here.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughed. “I don’t doubt that you would be able to that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished their meal talking about various things they had done in their years apart and eventually came to the topic of dating. “Did you ever date anyone in the time were apart?” Kara asked. Lena’s expression changed immediately and Kara said, “Nevermind we can talk about it later, it’s fine…” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stopped her and said, “No it’s fine we can talk about it. I dated this one girl Andrea at MIT for a year, but that was the longest relationship. Over the years I’ve been in some short term relationships, but Andrea was really the only serious one. The funny thing was she broke up with me because she thought I was still hung up over you and I never technically denied it.” Lena admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She knew about me?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, she just happened to see me fiddling with the Super charm you gave me all those years ago, and when I said my ex gave it to me she said I either had to take it off or break up with her. Obviously I didn’t take any of that and broke up with her.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Lena I’m sorry that happened.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not.” Lena said confidently. “If that didn’t happen I wouldn’t be here with you.” Lena smiled and looked at Kara squeezing her hand. “What about you? You got any notable relationships you wanna tell me about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing super serious, I dated this guy William for about a year, but after realizing I wouldn’t really go anywhere with him I broke it off. Then after that I was in about 2 more long term relationships but they never amounted to anything serious. I never felt the connection with them that I felt with you so long ago.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you still feel that connection with me? The one that reminds you of Krypton?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I still do.” Kara said smiling at Lena. Lena teared up and kissed Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really glad you still do.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> They finished a few more items at the restaurant then headed out. They happened to be near the waterfront in National City so Kara recommended they take a walk. Lena accepted and they went on a little platform along the waterfront, holding hands the entire time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really glad we found each other again Kara.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too Lena, I feel more complete with you here.” Kara said smiling at Lena. They kissed and continued their walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about an hour of walking and talking more about their years apart they went back to Lena’s car. They drove for a little while before reaching Kara’s apartment. Lena parked and they sat in the car together for a little while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This night has been perfect Lena, and I really want to invite you into my apartment, but I still think it’s best we take it slow. Also Alex is waiting for me up there.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry darling I agree with you. And this has been a near perfect night Kara. I’ll be honest I was a little nervous going into this night, I thought we would’ve changed too much for this to work.” Lena admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly I was really nervous too, but this night made me realize something.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what is that?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter how much we change, we’ll always be Lena and Kara, and we’ll find each other.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry in advance i think???<br/>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara might as well have flew into her apartment. After Lena dropped her off Kara felt like she was floating on air the entire way up to her apartment. Kara closed the door to her apartment behind her and leaned against the door. She let out a big sigh and a giant smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that good huh?” Alex teased from Kara’s living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Kara said excitedly. She put all her stuff on her kitchen counter and plopped down on the couch next to Alex. “It was amazing Alex. This is the happiest I’ve felt in a long while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great Kara! So what did you guys do?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we went to some Chinese restaurant that was SUPER fancy. She rented out a private room for us. It was so romantic. Then he came out with a GIANT plate of potstickers. Like he made enough food to probably find out I’m Kryptonian.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds really nice, did you guys go anywhere after that?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we were near the waterfront so we took a walk along the waterfront. We held hands the entire time and kissed like every five steps! It was so perfect! I’m so happy!!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds like a really nice date Kara, did you go to her apartment?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No we are taking it slow so we’re only sticking to kissing. But definitely soon we can maybe-“ Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex cut her off saying, “Nope that’s not something I wanna know don’t go there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just laughed and said, “Fine, but anyways that was the date. It was perfect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you guys were kinda under the impression that you were trying to figure out how you each changed over these past few years, is she super different?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is definitely a different person, but she is still the same caring, beautiful Lena I knew from high school.” Kara said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great Kara!” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! At the end of the day we’ll always be Kara and Lena.” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good for you.” Alex smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That reminds me!” Kara said pulling out her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re texting her good night aren’t you?” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Kara replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got it bad.” Alex teased some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is definitely accurate.” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Good night beautiful :):):)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Good night to you darling</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Just like Alex was waiting for Kara in her apartment Sam happened to be waiting in Lena’s apartment that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was the date?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh it was perfect. She loved everything. Thanks for you’re help planning everything.” Lena said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, this is the most I’ve seen you smile so I obviously achieved the correct result.” Sam teased. “Or did doing something beyond the date with Kara cause that smile?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No nothing happened we just ate and took a nice walk. We are taking it slow.” Lena said to Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn Lena I was rooting for you to get some!” Sam teased. Lena just tossed her a glare. “Okay, okay, but anyways how was Kara, is she still as you remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah she is pretty much the same ball of sunshine I dated back then, but she seems more complete now. I don’t know how to describe it but over the years she seems more confident in herself than she did back then, but she is still the same person at the end of the day, the same person I fell in love with back then.” Lena replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow that was a lot.” Sam said. “But I’m glad you still see what you’re looking for in Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too, I’m happier than I’ve been in a while, and I feel really confident about the future.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m happy to hear that.” Sam said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena woke up at her normal 6:00 am time. She got used to it, being CEO of the biggest medical company and all that. She got ready to go into work a little later today since her meetings weren’t until noon. She took this opportunity to text Kara and ask if she wanted to meet for breakfast. Lena knew it was soon, considering it was the morning after a date last night, but she wasn’t worried about Kara judging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] You want to meet for breakfast today? Preferably around 8:30</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena texted her super early so she wasn’t surprised she didn’t get the usual instant answer from Kara. A few hours passed, and Lena filled the time by just catching up with some work in her home office. Around 7:30 Lena got a response back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Yes!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Can we meet at Noonan’s?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] It’s near Catco</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] That works ill see you at 8:30!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara spent the next hour getting ready and heading to Noonan’s. She walked to Noonan’s and saw Lena already waiting outside the building for her. Kara excitedly skipped over to Lena and gave her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, good morning to you too.” Lena said as they broke the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning!” Kara said excitedly. “I might as well have slept over if you wanted to meet for breakfast.” Kara teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha very funny.” Lena fake laughed. “I had some free time this morning and wanted to see you, I could always just not hang out with you when I have free time.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No! I promise I won’t make fun of you anymore!” Kara fake pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought. Shall we head inside darling?” Lena asked holding out her hand for Kara to hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Kara said happily taking Lena’s hand and heading inside the coffee shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they waited in line Lena asked, “What’s good to get here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh their coffee is great! And their stick buns are actually the greatest food ever created, I always buy like three of them!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and your Kryptonian metabolism…” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad.” Kara joked sticking out her tongue. Once they got to the register Lena ordered them 5 sticky buns, a black coffee for her, and a coffee with lots of cream and sugar for Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat down and when their sticky buns and coffee came Kara went crazy eating sticky buns extremely quickly. ”God it’s a repeat of last night.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you don’t mind one bit!” Kara said with her mouth full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I don’t.” Lena said smiling at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they were sitting a woman around 40 years old came up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you Lena Luthor?” The woman asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes that would be me.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s actually you! I just wanted to say thank you! You’re research in breast cancer is the reason I’m still alive! I can’t believe I actually get a chance to meet you!” The woman said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m very glad L-Corp was able to help. And what’s your name?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry! My name is Alexis.” Alexis replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it has been a pleasure to meet you Alexis.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much! I’m sorry if I was interrupting something here.” Alexis said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure my girlfriend doesn’t mind.” Lena said looking at Kara. “Right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just sat there frozen staring at Lena. After a minute she snapped out of it and said, “Yeah of course we don’t mind I’m always glad to see Lena recognized for her work.” Kara eventually said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you! Have a good day!” Alexis said and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena immediately asked Kara, “Are you okay? You kinda froze.” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You called me your girlfriend…” Kara said, still surprised Lena called her that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s eyes went wide, even she didn’t realize she said that. “I’m so sorry Kara! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I-“ Lena started to ramble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara cut her off saying,  “Lena stop rambling. I would love to be your girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course I would.” Kara said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay… girlfriend.” Lena said happily looking at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, girlfriend.” Kara said smiling back at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished the rest of their breakfast talking about random topics. As they left they exchanged a kiss and Kara kept making jokes about how she was Lena’s girlfriend. Lena just smiled, it was the happiest she had been in a long while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara had been dating for about a month. Everything was perfect for Kara, she finally had a life she had hoped for, for so many years. One day as she was flying over National City, as she often did to clear her head, and really appreciate the life she had. After a few minutes Clark came flying in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Kara, I’ve been looking for you, can we talk?” Clark asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah sure let’s head to my apartment.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually we need to go to the Fortress of Solitude, something happened.” Clark said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened? I was there like last month and everything seemed fine.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This happened yesterday, come on let’s go.” Clark said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They flew over to the Fortress of Solitude. When they landed the doors opened and they entered the fortress. “So I was here a few days ago just to relax a little and when I turned on the system this popped up.” Clark said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark pressed a button on the system and a message appeared on the screen saying:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>New Message from Alura Zor-El for Kara Zor-El</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Did you read it?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s not for me, it’s for you so no I haven’t.” Clark replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to watch it with me?” Kara asked Clark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be honored.” Clark smiled at Kara. As Kara was about to press the button Clark stopped her and said,  “I know I haven’t been there for you always and I’m sorry about that but I’m glad you are trusting me with this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Clark, you’re family, and I appreciate how you’ve helped me these past few years.” Kara said sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that Kara.” Clark said giving her a hug. “Now on open the message.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright let’s do it!” Kara said pressing her hand to the system. A hologram of Kara’s mother, Alura came up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My daughter I hope this message finds you well. Near the end of Krypton I sent you in a pod to watch over Kal-El. In the final minutes of Krypton’s era your father found a way to preserve the lives of the inhabitants of Argo City. We sent you off in a pod assuming this wouldn’t work, but in the final minutes your father found a way to make it work. Argo was heavily damaged, and we’ve spent decades fixing its technologies. A few decades ago we sent Argo on a path towards Earth. Now we have reached the distance required to establish contact. Kara, my daughter, we are alive and will be approaching Earth within the month. The Fortress is equipped with technology that can send you to Argo. I do hope you and your cousin Kal-El will join us once again on Argo. My sweet daughter, I look forward to seeing you again, I haven’t thought of much else over the past few decades here. I’ll send more messages soon notifying you of us coming close. It should be within the week when we are at a distance for you to enter Argo City.” Alura’s hologram ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was left speechless with tears in her eyes. “She’s alive. Argo survived.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah they did survive.” Clark said equally as amazed. “Are you going to go?” Clark asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know I need time to process what just happened.” Kara said. “Thank you for listening to that with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I think I’ll go once they reach close to Earth, if you want to go together let me know.” Clark said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.” Kara said. “You can go, I’m gonna spend some more time here alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, call if you need to talk.” Clark said. Clark flew of leaving Kara alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara played the message again and cried as she listened to the words. She could go home, she could finally be home. Then her mind drifted to Lena, and everyone else that was her family on Earth. Could she just leave them? Kara sat there conflicted but put those thoughts out of her head. She just stared at the hologram of her mother, crying and being thankful she survived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise this wont be like before, just wait and see :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara spent a few more hours at the Fortress then flew back straight to Alex’s apartment. She flew in at 3 am. “Alex we need to talk!” Kara shouted, still slightly crying.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked out of her bedroom. “Jesus Kara what do you want?” Alex asked. She then looked and realized Kara was crying. “Oh my God Kara what happened?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara just went and gave Alex a hug. “Alex… Argo City, the place where I grew up on Krypton still exists… my mom is still alive!” Kara said through tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara what?!” Alex surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Kara broke the hug and looked straight at Alex, “My mom is alive on Argo City, they’re on their way to an area near Earth and once they’re close enough I can go there!” Kara said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Alex led Kara to sit them down on her couch. “Wait how is this even possible? Krypton blew up right?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but apparently the city had a failsafe to survive an event like that. Now it’s just a city on a rock flying through space.” Kara explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that is definitely a lot to take in.” Alex said. “Are you gonna go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I have to Alex, I mean if my mom is alive I have to right?” Kara said a little unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course this is your decision. How long do you think you’ll go?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll be gone for a good amount of time. But I promise that I’ll come back one day. I just think if this is really true I’ll be spending a lot of time up there.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah that’s fair, if you are reunited with your mother after like twenty years you’ll obviously be there for a while. Can we visit?" Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No ever since everything they are apparently super strict about only Kryptonians on Argo so I don't think you can. They even cut off communications from other planets. It's very secluded." Kara explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That's unfortunate but it makes sense after everything that happened to Krypton. What about Lena? She just got here and now you’re planning leaving.” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to talk to her… I hope she’ll understand.” Kara said quietly, starting to wonder if Lena would be mad at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I promise you Lena will understand.” Alex said noticing how unsure Kara seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if she doesn’t Alex??” Kara said sadly. “Even if I’m gone it’ll still be her. It will always be her. She is the only one I’ve ever been with who made me feel the way I feel now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara if anything happens you guys will get through it, just like you guys have these past years. I promise you it will be fine.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Alex.” Kara smiled at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me about what’s gonna happen when you leave.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the Fortress apparently has tech that will let me into Argo City. I don’t know all the procedures but that’s really it. Once I’m there I’ll be reunited with my mother.” Kara said with tears still in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great Kara, I’m really happy for you.” Alex said smiling and giving Kara another hug. Alex was obviously sad, but she knew Kara had to be reunited with her family.</p><p> </p><p>Kara flew back home and checked her phone. She had a quite a few missed notifications. It was 4 am by the time she got home. There were quite a few messages from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Do you want to facetime I need to get my mind of work for a while</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Guess you’re not free :/</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Good night Kara &lt;3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Lena typed all those messages she felt insecure, feeling that she was pushing too much to speak with Kara. She also worried that Kara was in trouble since Kara always responded relatively quickly. Maybe Kara just needed some space. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and went to bed, if anything was wrong Kara would talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Busy night, im sorry we’ll talk about it eventually</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Good night Lena &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>                                                                 </p><p>Kara felt bad for not responding to Lena but she knew Lena wouldn’t mind if she just explained what was going on. She went to sleep, smiling at the possibility of seeing her mother again. For over 20 years she cried about their deaths but now she could see them again. It was a chance few people ever got, and she was not going to waste her opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara woke up she spent some time to fly to the fortress again. It seemed like Argo would be at a distance for her to enter in a few days. She had to get ready to go soon. It excited her but she still felt nervous and guilty leaving Earth behind. She decided to fly to Metropolis and talk to Clark.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go when Argo is in range.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello to you too Kara!” Clark joked as Kara flew into his apartment. “I’m glad to hear that, I’m gonna go for about a week and then come back. I talked to Lois about it and she was okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m gonna be gone for a good while, I need time to reconnect to my mother and everyone else.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that.” Clark said, “So you wanna go together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we should go together, I’ll text you when I’m ready to go.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great Kara!” Clark said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara flew back to her apartment and got ready for work. She got a text from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Is everything alright you wanna talk about it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I need some space for a day or two</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I promise its not bad i need to process whats going on</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara really wanted to tell Lena but she was scared about what would happen. She decided to go to work and push everything out of her mind. She made it through her day with relative ease. There was nothing she really had to stress about which made her day that much easier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I’ll be here when youre ready to talk</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena stressed about what was going on with Kara for most of the day. At one point in the afternoon she had to talk to someone about it and stormed into Sam’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, Kara is apparently in some sort of like emotional trouble I think… and she is kinda shutting me out saying she needs space and I’m spiraling here, I don’t know what to think.” Lena said sitting down on the couch in Sam’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Sam went over to the couch and put her arm around Lena. “Lena I promise it’ll be alright, you know Kara better than I do, but one thing I know about her is that she cares about you, and if something is going on she will talk to you about it eventually.” Sam said trying to comfort Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re right I’m just worried about her, I just don’t want her to feel alone.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let her know she isn’t alone, make sure you are both clear on where you stand at the moment. Relationships require communication, so just talk to her and let her know how you feel.” Sam replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’ll just let her know that, thanks Sam.” Lena said giving Sam a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Lena went through the rest of her day without thinking too much about Kara. Once she got home she texted Kara. She couldn’t take the silence from her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I know you need space, I just wanted to let you know im here for you &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I’m on my way over</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara couldn’t take it after Lena sent her message. She needed to let Lena know that she was okay, and she couldn’t stand the fact that Lena was hurting. She started flying to Lena’s the second she got the message. She got to Lena’s apartment nearly instantly. She saw Lena on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I’ve been quiet but I need to talk you about this now.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Lena said approaching Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s sit down.” Kara said. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and led them to the couch. “So I recently learned that the city I grew up on Krypton still exists. My mom is still alive.” Kara explained the rest of her situation, and Lena held Kara’s hand the entire time comforting Kara as tears came to her eyes. “I’m gonna be going by next week, and I’ll be gone for a long time Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena just sat there with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that Kara was going to leave, but she knew Kara needed to see her family again. “I’m really happy for you Kara!” Lena said giving Kara a kiss, trying to reassure Kara everything was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay Lena? I know we just got reunited and now I’m leaving again.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay I promise, and you’ll come back I hope? I’ll be waiting right here for you.” Lena said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“I will come back I promise.” Kara said. “Speaking of promises, I have something for you!” Kara pulled out a box with a bracelet in it. Kara opened up the box to reveal that the bracelet was Kryptonian. It had many letters of the Kryptonian alphabet and the House of El symbol on it. “I want you to have this. This is a bonding bracelet from Krypton, it represents a promise. A promise that you are the only one for me. It means no matter what, even if you find someone else, I will wait for you as long as I need to. I hope you’ll accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I’ll accept it!” Lena said. Lena just cried as Kara slipped the bracelet on Lena’s arm. They met with a strong kiss which quickly escalated.</p><p> </p><p>Soon clothes were thrown off and the night was spent between Kara and Lena, screaming each others name, and making each other the happiest they’ve ever been. They fell asleep naked in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was the first to wake up and she just buried her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. Lena sat there until Kara woke up. “Good morning my love.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Lena said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much.” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to do this, and when you come back I’ll be waiting.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara spent the next few days together as much as they could. They wanted as much time with each other as they could have before Kara left.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>A week later Kara woke up with Lena wrapped in her arms. She knew today was the day she had to leave. She woke up said she would see Lena in an hour and flew to see Eliza in Midvale. She said goodbye to Eliza then flew back to National City. Lena invited Alex over and they spent the rest of the morning with Kara. They later went to Kara’s apartment so Kara coud get ready to leave. Clark flew into Kara’s apartment to join her on the way to the fortress.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you Kara.” Alex said as she gave Kara a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you more.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>She then faced Lena and gave her a deep kiss. “I’ll love you always.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lena said crying. Kara hugged Lena a little longer before Kara and Clark flew away. Lena and Alex gave each other a hug to comfort each other with Kara leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Clark made it to the fortress and entered the portal to Argo City. Once on the other side she was instantly greeted with her mother Alura.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” Kara said loudly and ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. “I can’t believe it’s you!” Kara cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad to see you Kara.” Alura cried to Kara. “Before we enter Argo you need to re-register with the Matrix.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys still use it?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really we just use it as a part of tradition and formality, but no one really uses it beyond that. We still have a few citizens that use it for births but that’s really it. When Krypton came to an end we reformed out society. Whereas before it was all about efficiency and technology, now it’s centered around love and happiness.” Alura explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great mom!” Kara said happily. Maybe her adjustment back to Krypton wouldn’t be as weird as she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kara went ahead and did the processes necessary to register. She also introduced Clark and Alura in the meantime. They eventually went into Argo as the Matrix completed. They were long gone before the Matrix completed. Once completed the Matrix read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two different DNA samples detected for Kara Zor-El. Species: human. Matrix match: 99%. Stored under Kara Zor-El as mate.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they literally get back together next chapter dw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Clark followed Alura into a giant building. It was where Kara lived before she left Krypton. The building was initially open to only those in the House of El, but now it seemed like there were many different people from different houses welcomed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may be confused as to how open Krypton is now daughter.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s definitely a little different mom.” Kara said chuckling a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes well when we started flying, the citizens of Argo agreed that we must work together in order to survive our long journey, so now we all work together. Though houses are still important, no house is now above another, we are all equals.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great mom!” Kara said excitedly. Kara looked to the side to notice Kal’s face was in wonderment of Argo City. “Kal you okay?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Kara, I just feel… I just feel very much at home.” Kal said smiling at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Kara said smiling back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are home Kal-El, I hope Kara taught you all about Krypton while you were growing up.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Kara got a little sad. She didn’t watch over Clark, Clark had to grow up without any help or knowledge of who he truly was. Kara’s sadness clearly showed on her face because Alura asked, “What is wrong my daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I didn’t watch over Kal. While my pod was on its way towards Earth it was steered into the Phantom Zone, and once I finally escaped and landed on Earth Kal had already grown up.” Kara explained. Kara then started tearing up. “I’m sorry mom I failed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alura immediately hugged Kara, “Oh my daughter you didn’t fail me there was nothing you could do, I’m glad you are both well and alive that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure my daughter, you are both safe and here, and that is all that matters.” Alura said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks mom.” Kara said. Clark also joined in the hug and after a while they all went and explored the rest of Argo city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara ran into her childhood friends, saw other family members, and also ate all the food from Krypton that she missed. Kara had a feeling that she was home that she really only had with Lena. Kara thought about Lena and pulled open the locket showing the selfie of her and Lena from all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alura’s mother noticed the picture and asked, “Who is this in the photograph?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is my <em>zhao</em>.” Kara said happily. “I even gave her a bonding bracelet prior to leaving for Argo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is beautiful.” Alura said sitting next to Kara and looking at the picture with Kara. “Do you miss her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So much, but she understands me coming here to see you.” Kara explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad, will you go back to see her?” Alura asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I intend to spend my life with her, but I need to see you.” Kara explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand that daughter, just don’t spend too long here for me, I still want you to spend time with your <em>zhao</em>.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks mom, but I will see her again, I’m confident. I have a strong connection with her. On Earth when I was separated from Krypton, being with her made me feel closer to Krypton. I don’t know why but she has always been very special and important to me.” Kara explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m very glad she helped you feel comfortable. I look forward to meeting her one day.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara said smiling at the picture of Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara ended up staying for an entire year on Argo. She valued her time on Argo, learning about the new Kryptonian culture. She loved that it valued love more and that everyone was equal. Argo’s atmosphere and land was run by Harun-El and it made everything as beautiful as it was before she left. Everything still glowed red at night and it still looked as beautiful as it did in her dreams. Every night when she fell asleep in her old home she smiled and thanked Rao for the gift that was bringing Argo back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the year she decided it was time to go back, and she even took Alura with her to show her around Earth. The second she touched down on Earth she and her mother flew to Midvale. She wanted her mom to meet Eliza. She also needed to leave Alura somewhere where she wouldn’t be alone while she went to see Alex and Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara leaving immediately broke Alex and Lena. As Kara flew away both of them held each other and cried. Obviously for different reasons, but at the end of the day they both loved Kara and were going to miss her. They hung out for a while talking about Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna be okay Lena?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine I just worry it’ll be different when Kara comes back.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How so?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Kara always said that I remind her of Krypton, but now that Argo is there, I feel like that connection won’t be there anymore you know? She has always said that Kryptonian relations are stronger, but I still worry this’ll change how she feels too much.” Lena explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, Kara’s love for you goes well beyond that, don’t worry she will still love you all the same no matter what happens.” Alex reassured Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so too.” Lena said smiling, still unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day Lena missed how she was able to talk to Kara everyday. It killed her that there was no contact with non-Kryptonians allowed on Argo. Even when they were apart they texted every now and then, but this was cold turkey and it killed her. Lena eventually managed to find peace with it and just buried herself in her work. Every now and then it would hit her, but Lena just rubbed the bracelet Kara gave her. Kara said it was a promise, and Lena believed it. Lena would wait as long as she needed to. She believed what Kara said so long ago. She tried to think about it whenever she got sad.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how much we change, we’ll always be Lena and Kara, and we’ll find each other.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara flew over to National City. She missed her powers when she was on Krypton so flying felt amazing when she was back. She was going to see Alex first, and then go surprise Lena. She hoped nothing had changed too much. As she flew into Alex’s apartment she yelled “Alex I’m back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kara said that she immediately turned around when she noticed Alex was making out with some dark haired woman. “Kara what the hell!” Alex screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Alex!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Alex ran up and gave Kara a strong hug. “I missed you so much!” Alex said hugging Kara forgetting about the woman on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex what’s going on? Why did Kara just fly in here?” The woman asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam I’m so sorry!” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how I recognized you, you’re Lena’s friend!” Kara said excitedly. Then she faced Alex, “How did you two get together?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well after you went to Argo I checked up on Lena every now and then. Then I started running into Sam more and more, and then it just kinda happened.” Alex explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex why did Kara fly in here?!” Sam said still confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Kara is Kryptonian.” Alex said. She explained Kara’s situation to Sam. Sam took everything surprisingly well and then headed out, promising not to text Lena so Kara could surprise her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was Argo?” Alex asked after Sam left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing! I actually brought my birth mom with me! She is in Midvale with Eliza right now I want you to meet her!” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we’ll definitely do that!” Alex said. “So how are you gonna surprise Lena?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m just gonna fly over to her office with Big Belly Burger That’s what we always did whenever we wanted to meet up.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds nice. I know she’s been waiting for you so she’ll be excited.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know.” Kara said smirking at Alex with a knowing look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god Kara don’t give me that look.” Alex said not looking at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, anyways how have you been, how is Sam?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is great. I’ve even met Ruby! Ruby is so sweet, I feel good about Sam, I think it’s gonna work out.” Alex said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you!” Kara said giving Alex a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about another hour of talking to Alex she flew to Big Belly Burger and then to the balcony of Lena’s office. She landed as quietly as she got and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Lena immediately turned her head and looked at Kara. Kara and Lena smiled widely at each other and Lena practically ran to the door and opened it. Lena ran up to Kara and gave her a strong kiss. They stayed like that for a minute before they broke this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You missed me huh?” Kara said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Lena said swatting Kara’s chest but then pulling her back in for another kiss. “I missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you too, but I’m back now and I got lunch!” Kara said holding up the bag of burgers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just smiled and led them inside. They sat down on the couch and Lena made sure Jess wouldn’t be interrupting them. As she came to the couch she pushed Kara down and started making out with Kara. Kara just smiled, she missed Lena so much, especially Lena’s lips that she could care less. They kept kissing for a good while before they just looked at each other and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you don’t wanna eat?” Kara asked jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine I guess we can make sure the food doesn’t go to waste.” Lena said still laying on top of Kara. Kara just smiled and gave a quick peck and then they went to eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was Argo?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was great, I reconnected with my mom, the culture has completely changed but it’s still as homey as I remember.” Kara said. “I actually brought her to Earth with me! You should come and meet her! Me and Alex are gonna go to Midvale soon you should come!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Kara I think it’s a little early for meet the parents. Does she know about me?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah she knows all about you, I told her you are my <em>zhao</em>.” Kara said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll have to find out.” Kara joked. “So you’re gonna come to Midvale right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” Kara said happily. “Also did you know about Sam and Alex??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I kinda set them up.” Lena smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really??” Kara asked surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I thought they might be good together, and guess what I was right!” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were! They seemed nice together in the 10 minutes I saw them together.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell into a comfortable silence eating food as they finished eating Lena asked, “Anything else interesting about Argo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I think I covered everything.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you planning on going back?” Lena asked, really, really hoping the answer was no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I don’t plan on going back. I missed you guys a lot, and I really just wanna be your girlfriend again.” Kara said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna be my girlfriend?” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’ll have me…” Kara said a little nervously even though she knew Lena would say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you still feel the same about me?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course why wouldn’t I?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always said I reminded you of home, but now that you have that again I thought you might feel differently…” Lena admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara grabbed Lena’s hands, “Lena of course I still feel the same. Sure I have my old home back, but now you are my home.” Kara said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena teared up asking, “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really.” Kara smiled at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gave Kara a deep kiss. “So you wanna be my girlfriend?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… only if you tell me what <em>zhao </em>means.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just smiled and gave Lena a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means ‘my love’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>told you it would be fine<br/>i know it seems like SUPER soon but like i did not have any intention of writing any more non-relationship Kara/Lena hope yall can appreciate that lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kara came back to Earth from her trip to Argo she and Lena had dinner then spent the night together screaming each other’s names as they became happier than they had been in a long time. They fell asleep in each other’s naked arms content with being with each other after so long. Lena, as usual was the first to wake up, she was used to it due to her schedule of being CEO of L-Corp. Lena just breathed in Kara’s scent as she stayed wrapped in Kara’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while she left Kara’s arms carefully, trying her best not to wake Kara up. After she managed to get out of Kara’s arms, took as shower and wore some shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. Quintessential morning Lena. She prepared herself a small cup of coffee and had some Noonan’s ordered to come to her apartment. She sat at the kitchen counter idly scrolling through her phone. After about 20 minutes Kara woke up and headed into the kitchen with just a t-shirt and some underwear on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I woke up alone this morning.” Kara said with a fake pouty face as she walked towards Lena who was still sitting at the counter smiling at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well not all of us are used to sleeping in this late.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, “Yeah but I’d still like to wake up to my beautiful girlfriend in the morning.” Kara said leaning down and giving Lena a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you might have to learn to wake up early in that case.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh gross nevermind, I’ll just grab you and keep you from leaving the bed when you try to get up.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll show you!” Kara picked up Lena and spun her around with ease before putting Lena back down and giving her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Lena said as they ended the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too my <em>zhao</em>.” Kara said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang with the breakfast delivery. Lena went and picked up the food while Kara went and took a shower. After a while Kara came out wearing a few clothes she stole from Lena’s closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are you planning on doing today?” Lena asked Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I gotta start searching for a job so I’m gonna start doing that, and then later today I’m gonna fly over to Midvale and spend the night there with Eliza and my mom.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds nice, if you need any help with a job just let me know, I know a few people who can help you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, I’m gonna try and head back to CatCo, I want to continue reporting.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Cat know why you left?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No she doesn’t, I just put in a two weeks notice and said that I had to deal with family issues in Midvale.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think she’ll let you back into CatCo?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I think it’ll work out, Cat always liked me, and she like very few people.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that.” Lena smiled at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you? What are you up to today?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just normal L-Corp business nothing too serious.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna join me in goin to Midvale later?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe another time if you don’t mind?” Lena said a little nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course no worries.” Kara said putting her hand on Lena’s and giving it a squeeze to reassure her. Lena just smiled back at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you though about starting to Supergirl again?” Lena asked with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One, no one called me that I didn’t even do anything that big. Two, I don’t know I’m still thinking about it.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ll support whatever you choose.” Lena said. Lena thought about how she designed  a new suit for Kara while she was gone. She didn’t tell Kara she did so Kara wouldn’t feel pressured in any way to go back to superheroing. Lena knew Kara would be safe no matter what at the end of the day, Kryptonite was the only thing that could hurt Kara and Lena made sure that all the Kryptonite in the world was destroyed. She also knew how important it was for Kara to feel that she was helping people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kara smiled at Lena. They ate in a comfortable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while Lena asked, “How about we meet up at L-Corp for lunch today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah that sounds good!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast Lena dropped of Kara at her apartment exchanging a kiss with her. Lena headed into L-Corp. Kara got ready to go back to CatCo. She was nervous, she really loved her job and hoped that Cat would welcome her back into her old position. Kara nervously entered CatCo and headed into Cat’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiera you’re back.” Cat said looking up for a second then focusing back on her work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my family emergency got sorted out and I was wondering if I could have my job back or if I could apply for it again.” Kara stood there nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately we filled the science editorial position but I can put you on current events in the meantime, until there is an opening for a position you might like. Of course this is dependent on whether or not you can still write at the level you did before.” Cat said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course Ms. Grant! Thank you so much! I promise I won’t let you down!” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me be clear Kiera, if your writing is even 1% worse than it was before you’re out.” Cat said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand Ms. Grant, thank you!” Kara said as she left he office. She found her old desk was unoccupied and set up shop there. As she sat down she texted Lena,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Job secured see you for lunch &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Congrats! See you at lunch! &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena went through her day normally. Kara came in for lunch and had a nice lunch with Lena. They spoke about how Kara got her job back and how that would go. Kara headed out a little earlier so she could make it back to CatCo in time. About an hour after Kara left she saw Sam come into her office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do my eyes deceive me or did Kara Danvers just have lunch with you in your office and hour ago?” Sam teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is correct, my girlfriend came and had lunch with me.” Lena smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Girlfriend huh?” Sam asked having a seat in front of Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep after she came back in town yesterday she came to see me and we are now back together again.” Lena said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of where did she even go for so long?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh just out of town she needed to sort some stuff out for herself, it was fine I was fine with it…” Lena said not expecting that question and rambling trying to shift Sam’s focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam just laughed and said “Don’t worry Lena I know Kara went to Argo the last city of Krypton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? How do you know? Did Alex tell you?” Lena asked surprised Sam knew Kara was Kryptonian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Kara flew in after she came back while me and Alex were making out. Needless to say she was pretty scarred.” Sam laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow that is really funny. She never mentioned it although we didn’t talk too much last night.” Lena said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Lena we are in the workplace.” Sam teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways are you mad at Alex or me for not telling you?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, I understand it wasn’t really for you or her to say, plus its still relatively early with me and Alex before she would comfortably tell me anything like that.” Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fair, although I’m glad you know.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Sam said smiling at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you and Alex ready to go on vacation later this weekend?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we are excited it’s gonna be fun. And Ruby is especially excited to hang out with Eliza.” Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad Alex and Eliza took such a strong liking to you and Ruby.” Lena smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah me too. I heard Kara’s real mom was in town, you gonna meet her?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know it’s a little nervewracking to do that.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand that but trust me they are gonna love you. I’m sure Kara has been talking about you all the time while on Krypton.” Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know and even Kara told me that, but it’s still make me nervous.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well hey I’m always here for you and I’m sure Kara is also.” Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Sam.” Lena smiled at Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked for a few more minutes before Sam headed back into her office. The rest of Lena’s day went by normally and then Lena headed home. She sat on the couch with a glass fo wine in hadn before she felt her phone buzz many, many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Guyss im boreddddddddd</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Are you guys also bored</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] Kara tell me you didnt do what I think you did.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sam] She definitely did</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] Great now she can bug all four of us at once instead of separately</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Why has my phone been buzzing like crazy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] As you can see your girlfriend decided to put as all in a group chat and annoy the living hell out of all of us</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] I am not annoying Alex I’m just very bored!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Hey babe :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Hello babe &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] You looked really pretty at lunch ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] NO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] NO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] KARA YOU WILL NOT FLIRT WITH YOUR GF IN THIS CHAT</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] I don’t need to see that</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Fine :/</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Love you Lena &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] Ugh</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Anyways I’m bored so unless yall got something to distract me with I’m gonna keep typing</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Does everyone want to come over to my apartment? We can make it a double date, considering this would be our first real opportunity to have one</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] YES LOVE YOU BABE &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Love you too dork</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] I’ll come but only if Sam comes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] I can’t handle you two by yourselves</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sam] I can make it Ruby is at a friend’s for a sleepover so its perfect!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Great come at your earliest convenience</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sam] I’ll pick up Alex and come in 30 minutes!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] On my way!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh no” Lena told herself as she read the message. She knew what that meant. It meant-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey babe!” Kara said happily floating into Lena’s apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you would fly here immediately.” Lena teased Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was bored.” Kara said innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you typed it many times in the group chat you created.” Lena said laughing a little. She go tup and gave Kara a kiss. “It’s nice to see you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you again too, love you.” Kara said giving Lena another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too.” Lena smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara decided to order some Indian take out. Alex and Sam came into Lena’s apartment about 30 minutes later. The food came a little later, then the couples spent the night eating dinner and talking and laughing. After they finished eating the couples curled up on the couch with their partner and they watched a few movies. After the movie Sam and Alex left wishing Kara and Lena a good night. Kara decided to stay the night at Lena’s apartment. As they got ready for bed Lena couldn’t get the smile off her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s got you smiling so much?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Life just seems perfect right now, I never thought it could be this perfect.” Lena said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well believe it. You have people who love you and you’re gonna have many more perfect nights like this.” Kara said to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sure hope so.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise you, you will. Now come on I wanna sleep with my girlfriend!” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just laughed and snuggled up against Kara under the covers. As she drifted to sleep Lena thought again about where she was right now. <em>Life is perfect</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive decided to just make smut implied for the rest of the story, sorry if that upsets any of you but I just don't like writing it tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara slept over at Lena’s but ended up leaving early so she could help Alex get ready for her vacation with Sam. She put a kiss on Lena’s forehead then flew out of the apartment. She quickly headed over to Alex’s and helped her pack. Later in the evening Alex headed to the airport to meet Sam and headed off on Flight 237. Kara headed to her apartment and settled in on her couch for a night of writing articles for CatCo. She texted Lena every now and then while she was writing and also texted Alex to make sure everything was fine with the flight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had the news on in the background as she normally did. After about a few minutes she heard the loud voice on the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breaking news! We have just received word that Flight 237 that recently departed National City now has an engine failure and is on its way to plummet into the National City skyline. The FAA is trying their best to limit casualties but the situation is still very uncertain.” The woman on the news said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes went wide. She knew that was Alex’s flight. She immediately flew out of her apartment and towards downtown National City. Kara was going extremely fast through the air, eventually breaking the sound barrier. When Kara caught sight of the plane she flew under the plane and tried to lift it. She screamed in pain as she tried to lift the plane. It was heavy. She tried to maneuver it around towards the river.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Kara she was getting many texts from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Are you seeing the news??</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] OH MY GOD KARA ARE YOU THERE?!?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena stopped texting Kara after sending that message. She watched the news and saw a figure trying to lift the plane. She knew it was Kara. Kara lifted the plane as strongly as she could lifting the plane and then avoiding the bridge. She landed the plane on the water after a solid five minutes of lifting the plane. There was video of Kara as she stood on the wing. It was dark she didn’t have her face illuminated but Lena could tell it was her. Kara just looked at someone in the plane then flew off. Not even a minute later Kara entered Lena’s apartment struggling to stand on her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena ran up to Kara and gave her a hug. “Oh my god Kara I was so worried!” Lena said crying as she gripped Kara. She led Kara to her bed and laid her down. “Are you okay?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine that just took a lot out of me.” Kara said weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I help in any way?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open the windows and lay down with me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena did as she was told and opened the windows, presumably to let sunlight in, and laid down next to Kara holding her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was incredibly brave Kara.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex and Sam were on the plane I couldn’t leave them.” Kara said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Kara, I know.” Kara went to sleep and Lena headed out to call Sam. She called Sam to let her know that she was going to send a car to pick them up and bring them back to her apartment for them to rest. About an hour later Kara woke up and joined Lena in the kitchen. Lena made Kara a cup of coffee and sat with Kara, resting her head on her shoulder as they sat there silently. Lena could tell Kara was already feeling a lot stronger. After about another hour later Sam and Alex knocked on her door. Lena got up and let them in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Alex got in and saw Kara she let her anger out at Kara. “What the hell Kara?! You just revealed yourself to the world do you know how dangerous that was? How could you be so stupid?!” Alex said loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was I supposed to let you and everyone else on the plane die?!” Kara countered loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They would’ve found a way to steer the plane to safety! But you revealed yourself to the public everyone knows you exist now!” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They knew before when I did little things to help people a few years ago!” Kara said loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but back then you were a rumor but now everyone knows!” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! Now I can finally be the hero I’ve wanted to be for a long time!” Kara yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls stared at each other extremely angrily. Lena went to Kara’s side. Sam came to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey why don’t we sit over there and talk for a second.” Sam said to Alex. She grabbed Alex’s hand and led them to another area in the apartment separate from Lena and Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were alone Lena asked Kara, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m fine I’m just angry right now.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand,” Lena said, “So do you want to be Supergirl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I have wanted to on some level for a while but tonight kinda made me realize it more.” Kara said. “Are you okay with that?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I’ll always support you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Lena said giving Kara a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile in the other room Sam asked Alex, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Kara just revealed herself to the world I needed to protect her from that but she just went and did it anyways!” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but it seems like Kara wanted to do that for a while, and you know she always had that drive to do something like that.” Sam said. “What was she going to do? Her sister was about to die on a plane she had to do something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that but I just worry about her.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I understand that but yelling won’t let her know that. You need to apologize and tell her that okay?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay thank you for talking me through this,” Alex said holding Sam’s hands, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Sam said. She led Alex back into the kitchen area where Lena and Kara were sitting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kara you know I just worry about you. Ever since we were young I was supposed to make sure you wouldn’t do something like this and when it happened I blamed myself and got angry. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Alex I’m sorry I raised my voice too. I understand why you got angry but I’ve been feeling like I wanted to help people. I think it’s time.” Kara said. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand to let her know she was there for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if that’s what you want to do I’ll support you all the way I promise.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just smiled and gave her sister a hug. “I love you Alex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too Kara.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Sam stayed for a little while longer. Lena ordered them food and they ate and talked. After they ate Sam and Alex headed out. Alex and Kara apologized to each other again and then Sam and Alex headed out. That just left Kara and Lena together. Kara gave Lena a hug and a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena asked, “Were you serious when you said you wanted to really be a hero?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I think I’m ready. There’s not many threats I can’t handle and people need my help.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if that’s the case I have a surprise for you!” Lena said. Lena headed into her bedroom and pulled out a box she kept hidden. She came back into the kitchen and placed it on the counter near where Kara was standing. “While you were on Argo I just couldn’t get my mind off this idea, or you at all to be honest. So in my free time I spent my time making this for you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena opened the box to reveal suit with the House of El symbol on it. Kara just smiled widely and pulled it out. In a second she was wearing the suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I look?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena eyed the suit Kara wore. She made it dark blue with pants and long red boots. The suit also had a red cape. The suit also had red accents all over. Lena just smiled and went up to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look like a hero.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara blushed and bent down to give Lena a kiss. “This is perfect thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stayed the night at Lena’s recharging a little more before heading into work. She wore the supersuit Lena gave her under her suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat down at her desk working on her current events. After a minute Cat’s assistant came up to her and said, “Ms. Grant is asking to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Kara said heading to Cat’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she entered the office Cat just looked at her and squinted. “Assistant, close the door behind you, no one is to come in and interrupt us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Ms. Grant.” The assistant said closing the door. Cat pressed a button covering the windows of her office leaving only her and Kara alone in the office without anyone able to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat flicked the TV’s behind her and pulled up the picture of Kara after saving the plane. She was soaked in water and standing on the wing. “Kiera you are not to talk to anyone but me, I want an exclusive with this ‘Supergirl’.” Cat said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looked at Cat nervously. <em>Did she know?</em> Kara thought. “Ms. Grant I don’t even know who that is I don’t know how I’ll be able to get into contact with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not hard to ask yourself questions.” Cat said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Rao, she knows</em> Kara thought to herself. She decided to keep trying to play it off. “Ms. Grant there’s now way that’s me. I mean one I’m human, two I’m practically blind without my glasses, and there’s no way that could be me.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can keep trying this Kiera but we both know the truth. That Kryptonian is you. You are Supergirl.” Cat said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara accepted defeat. “Okay fine it’s me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good now that we’re passed that let me reiterate. You are not to talk ot anyone but me, write an article as if you interviewed Supergirl and put it on my desk by the end of today.” Cat said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Ms. Grant. I can count on you not telling anyone?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have my word Kara.” Cat said pronouncing Kara’s name correctly. Then in the distance there were many cop cars chasing someone on the motorcycle. It was close enough to wear cat could hear also. Cat said, “Go save em.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just nodded went out onto Cat’s balcony and stripped to her Supergirl suit and flew away. She managed to stop the person on the motorcycle within 3 minutes. She flew back into Cat’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara changed back into her clothes and Cat just said, “Remember Kiera, Supergirl speaks only to me.” The blind started opening indicating that Kara should head out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course Ms. Grant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kara sat down at her desk she checked her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Nice job stopping the motorcycle</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Very hot ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Thank you it was a piece of cake</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Also guess what??</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] ?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Cat knows I’m Supergirl</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Really how did she find out?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Recognized me from plane picture</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] She really is the queen of reporting</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Yeah for sure</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] You think it’s safe with her knowing?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] She’ll keep my secret as long as Supergirl only speaks with Catco</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Not surprising</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Yeah anyways gotta write this article :(</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Well don’t let me stop you ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Congrats again!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I love you &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Love you too &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara set her phone down and started writing her ‘interview with Supergirl’. She laughed at the irony and just went on with writing the article.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we go....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something so welcoming about waking up to the smell of Kara, to the softness of her skin, to the tranquility in her breathing as she slept. It’s been seven months since Kara returned from Argo and got back together with Kara. They spent as much time as they could with each other. Kara went back to Argo once to take her mom back. Lena didn’t end up meeting her as L-Corp had some problems with projects. Lena knew it would have to happen eventually but she tried not to bring it up. Kara’s mom wasn’t going to come back from Argo anytime soon and she wasn’t exactly allowed to go up to Argo. Once she got back Kara thrived as Supergirl helping deter crime in National City.</p><p> </p><p>These past seven months had been perfect. Like any couple they fought every now and then, but at the end of the day they always forgave each other. Lena was happy, she was with the love of her life, she was confident Kara was the one. She rested her head in the crook of Kara’s neck as she did most morning Kara decided to stay over. Kara was over nearly four to five days of the week, and she considered asking Kara to move in with her but hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you thinking.” Kara said as Lena hugged Kara tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thinking about how perfect my life is right now, everything feels so right in the world right now.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“It really is perfect.” Kara said putting a kiss atop Lena’s forehead. Lena just smiled and gave Kara’s neck a quick kiss. They laid there together for a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Kara heard her phone ring. It was Brainy who called. “Hello?” Kara asked Brainy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Kara I just wanted to inform you of an emergency broadcast from the Fortress of Solitude.” Brainy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay thanks I’ll look into it right away.” Kara said. She ended the call and started getting out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No why??” Lena groaned as Kara got out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know a few months ago you would’ve been the one getting out early.” Kara teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but now I want you here.” Lean pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry babe apparently there is something at the Fortress I gotta check out I’ll be back soon!” Kara gave Lena a kiss and flew out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara flew into the Fortress and noticed on the monitor that there was an urgent message for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened the message to a hologram of Alura. “My daughter Argo is in great peril. Our Harun-El, the substance that keeps Krypton running is slowly growing unstable. We need to be able to produce more Harun-El in order to survive. Argo is set to grow unstable within the week. I know your betrothed Lena has been mentioned as a great scientist. Please bring her to Argo to help us solve this problem.” The transmission ended.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t lose her mom again. She flew as fast as she could out of the Fortress and into Lena’s apartment. Lena looked up smiling at Kara before she noticed Kara had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara what’s wrong?” Lena asked running up to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Argo… they run on a substance and its grown unstable…. Can you come to Argo to produce more of the substance please?” Kara asked through her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, let’s go. Are you okay?” Lena asked putting her hand up to Kara’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t lose her again Lena, I can’t.” Kara said pulling Lena into a hug and resting her head on Lena’s shoulder crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s gonna be okay I promise, let’s go.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just nodded and picked her up and took her to the Fortress. When they got there she opened the portal to Argo and stepped through with Lena. Lena was immediately met with the gigantic city with a strong red hue. Lena was in awe of the city. It was beautiful. Alura met them on the other side after they stepped out of the portal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello my daughter.” Alura said giving Kara a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay mom?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am fine, but we need to act quick. I see you’ve brought Lena with you.” Alura said smiling at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi it’s nice to meet you Ms. Zor-El?” Lena asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Alura is fine darling.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Alura,” Lena said still a little nervously, “Kara said that you guys could use my help in producing this substance that keeps Argo stable?” Lena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my daughter said you were one of the smartest people on planet Earth?” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just smiled at Kara, “I don’t know about that but I will try my best.” Just after that Argo had a light quake shaking all of them. Kara immediately put her arms around Lena protecting her. Lena just smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“The Harun-El is growing more unstable by the minute, come let us go.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>Alura led them outside of the building that housed the portal to the streets of Argo. Again Lena was met with the beautiful city. The city really was beautiful. Lena could understand the magnitude of what Kara lost looking at the city. Alura led them into one of the larger buildings that had the House of El crest on top if it.</p><p> </p><p>Alura led them to a room in the building that appeared to be a lab. In the center of the building was a glowing purple rock. The monitors all around showed varying chemical compositions, which must have been what the rock was. Lena turned her attention back to the glowing purple rock, it was oddly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“That is the Harun-El,” Alura said noticing that Lena was looking at the rock, “When stable it will not glow in the shade it is now, it is a normal black substance. The scientists here can inform you of what information they have at the moment.” Alura said. She gestured for some scientists to come meet Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lena could get to work Kara asked, “I’m gonna go get Alex too, will you be fine on your own?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Lena noticed Kara’s eyes tearing up, “Don’t worry it’ll be fine I promise.” Lena said trying to reassure Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I love you.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Lena said giving Kara a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Lena got to work with the other scientists analyzing the substance. Even Lena could tell that the Harun-El was an extremely complex substance. She studied small stable amounts the scientists had preserved probably for moments like this. It was interesting, the Harun-El would change molecular structures based on what it was being used for. It was the most complex thing she had ever seen. After an hour of studying the substance Kara came back with Alex who also studied the substance with Lena. Even Kara joined in since she learned advanced science before she left Krypton.</p><p> </p><p>They worked for about 5 hours before it seemed like nightfall was coming on Krypton. Alura gestured for them to come inside and rest for a few hours before going back to work. They all protested but Alura insisted they should be working at maximum capacity and can’t do that without rest.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat around a table eating dinner. Both Alex and Lena were a bit unsure eating Kryptonian food. After Alura led Alex to a separate room for her to rest. Kara took Lena to her room. They both laid in bed for a few minutes silently before Kara started getting tears in her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara it’ll be fine I promise.” Lena tried to reassure Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that Lena.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t but I know we are going to do everything in our power to make sure your home stays safe.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“What if it isn’t?” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara you can’t think like that.” Lena said. Kara sat up and faced the window at the edge of her bed. Lena joined her and sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“We are doing everything we can to fix this Kara I don’t want you to be scared it’ll be fine.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena you keep saying that but I can’t stop thinking like that.” Kara said. “I’m gonna lose my mom again.” Kara started crying.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t I promise.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t promise that!” Kara screamed through her tears at Lena. Lena immediately grew sad at Kara yelling at her. “I’m sorry Lena can I just be alone for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena grew even sadder at Kara asking to be alone. She wanted to stay but could tell Kara really did need a few moment alone. “Okay I’ll be waiting outside for you.” Lena said. She opened the door to the bedroom and said, “I love you.” Before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>She sat at a nearby table lightly crying. She worried about Kara, and it wasn’t like Kara to want to be alone. Even when they fought back on Earth Kara never wanted Lena to leave. Alura happened to be awake and noticed Lena sitting there.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena what are you doing here?” Alura asked. “You should be resting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara needed some time alone.” Lena said through light tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I know Kara can be stubborn but she will come around.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s just a little sad for her to be hurting, but she doesn’t want my help.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your pain but Kara will be coming back soon.” Alura eyed Lena’s bracelet, “I see she gave you the bonding bracelet.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena eyed her bracelet, “Yeah she said it was a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it’s a promise that she is yours forever.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Kara said, I look at it whenever I’m stressed.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad the bracelet seems to hold great weight for you too.” Alura smiled at Lena. “And I’m glad she chose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That means a lot coming from you thank you.” Lena said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Kara came back out from the room to Lena. “Hey I’m sorry can you come back I can’t sleep without you.” Kara said nervously to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course love. Thank you for talking to me Alura.” Lena said smiling at Alura.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>Lena held Kara’s hand as they went back to her bedroom. “I’m sorry Lena I’m just so close to losing everything again that it hurts so much you know?” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand Kara, but let’s not talk about that now, let’s just sleep.” Lena said giving Kara a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I love you.” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lena said.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Kara, Alex and Lena got back to work on synthesizing more Harun-El. They worked for a total of 4 days before all the scientists managed to synteshize more Harun-El. After extensive testing they found the recipe to replicate Argo’s power source.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay let’s reset the system and input the new Harun-El into the power supply.” Alura said. She then turned to face Alex and Lena. “Thank you for your help in synthesizing Harun-El you have saved Argo City. Please know you and your families are always welcome to come to Argo.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course anything for my sister.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“And anything for my love.” Lena said holding Kara’s hand. Kara just smiled back at Lena and gave a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Alura we are ready to start the system.” A scientist said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay let’s begin.” Alura said.</p><p> </p><p>The scientist connected the Harun-El and restarted the system. Initially Argo shook lightly scaring everyone since they thought they failed. After a few second the shaking stopped. The system read: <em>Rebooting System</em>.</p><p> </p><p>All the scientists stood silent as they waited for the system to finish rebooting. Kara practically had a death grip on Lena’s hand, luckily she didn’t have powers on Argo so it was just pressure.</p><p> </p><p>A few more minutes passed and the system announced:</p><p> </p><p><em>New Harun-El accepted, all systems functional</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room cheered as Argo’s lights and all seemed to come back to life. Kara gave Alex a hug and then turned to Lena and gave Lena a kiss then lifted her up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much!” Kara cried into Lena’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you darling.” Lena said also crying a little.</p><p> </p><p>In the other room, as the Matrix restarted with a new Harun-El it underwent some glitches. And unknown to them read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Initiating birthing sequence for Kara Zor-El and mate.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter (coming tmw) is my favorite i hope youll like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY FAVORITE CHAPTER &lt;3<br/>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena ended up staying on Argo for a few extra days after they synthesized some new Harun-El. After they left Lena drowned in work, and Kara also did. After coming back and not seeing Kara for nearly a week she noticed how much it killed her on the inside. They had been together for 7 months now and not seeing Kara for even a week drove her crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Been a week since I’ve seen you :(</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Dinner tonight?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kara &lt;3] Definitely &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Perfect come by whenever &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After that Lena’s day went by extremely slowly. She was excited to see Kara. She got home early and got a nice dinner prepared. She cooked a chicken marsala just as she did for Kara all those years ago. She also prepared a nice tiramisu she knew Kara would love. She was nervous. This week made her realize one thing. She wanted Kara beside her as much as she could. She was going to ask Kara to move in with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At around 7 pm she heard a knock on her door. Lena practically flew to the door. The second she opened the door she gave Kara a strong kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Kara said after the broke the kiss. She smiled at Lena. “You look pretty, is this a special occasion?” Kara teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was wearing a nice black dress. “No I just wanted to look good for you after not seeing you after so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always look beautiful Lena you didn’t need to do this.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but I wanted to. I really missed you this past week.” Lena said walking up and putting her arms around Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on I made dinner.” Lena said leading Kara to the dinner table. Lena put out the food she made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the food from back in high school!” Kara said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I was feeling nostalgic.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara took a big bite of food and hummed approvingly of how good the food was. “This is perfect Lena thank you.” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for you my love.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made light conversation while they ate. After they finished eating Lena went and got dessert. Kara surprisingly didn’t immediately eat the food and just sat there nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara this worries me what’s wrong?” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’ve been thinking I really missed you this whole week and whenever I got back to my apartment I just wanted to see you so…” Kara continued talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara…” Lena said knowing where Kara was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait let me just say this.” Kara said sternly. Lena just nodded. “I want to see you everyday whenever I come home so… why don’t we move in together?” Kara asked nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just smiled. “I was gonna ask you the same thing and you just had to beat me to it.” Lena teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So is that a yes?” Kara said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course it’s a yes.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” Kara yelled. She jumped out of her chair towards Lena and kissed her all over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just laughed and said, “Okay, okay, I get it you’re happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deliriously happy,” Kara said smiling, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too darling.” Lena said giving Kara another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara quickly picked up Lena and tossed her on the bed. She gave Lena a kiss the moved down towards her neck. The night quickly progressed with her and Kara’s screams filling the penthouse before they fell asleep naked in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena woke up happier than she had been in a while. It never grew old waking up with Kara. She kissed Kara up her neck waking Kara up also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm is this how I’m gonna wake up every morning from now on?” Kara asked as Lena kissed her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sure hope so.” Lena whispered to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead. “So you wanna move into my tiny apartment, or you want me to come here to your giant penthouse?” Kara asked jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a better idea.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do tell?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we find a place we both love and we’ll move in there?” Lena asked. “It might take a while for us to find a place we both agree on but I think we’ll love it a lot more in the long run.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a great idea!” Kara approved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great I’ll have Jess get a list of apartments we can look at, and then we can go on Saturday?” Lena suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s fine but I wanna be with you now.” Kara pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was always weak towards that pout. “Okay how about we live in my apartment while we look for an apartment for the both of us? Deal?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara flashed a bright smile. “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara suddenly flew out of the apartment and within a minute there were boxes of clothes and other items waiting in the living room of Lena’s apartment. Lena walked out of the bedroom and just smiled as Kara piled up more boxes. Lena pulled out her phone and sent a picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] One Image Attached</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] Cant believe im gonna live with this dork</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sam] Yes I win! Did you ask Kara??</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] No Kara beat me to it…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] And what do you mean win??</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] Ha you owe me 10 Sam!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] I would still like clarification on what you won</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] I bet Sam Kara would ask you before you could get the chance</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] You both knew we were about to ask eachother?!?!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] Yes and we made a game out of it ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Lena &lt;3] You guys are unbelievable</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Alex] :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You hear what Sam and Alex did right?” Lena asked as Kara finished bringing the last box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No what did they do?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They bet on which one of us would ask the other to move in first.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not surprised that’s a very Alex thing to do.” Kara joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I guess you’re right. You got everything with you?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I think everything is here.” Kara said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well one perk of having a Kryptonian girlfriend is I can start living with her immediately.” Lean said putting her arms around Kara’s neck and giving her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep and now I can do this!” Kara flew around the apartment at super speed putting up pictures of her and Lena and some other decorations she brought with her from her apartment. “Do you like it?” Kara said holding out her arms around Lena’s newly decorated apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is very… you.” Lena teased. “But when we move in to a new apartment I very much wanna decorate it with you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course but this is only temporary. It’s your apartment stylized by me.” Kara smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah if anyone walks in here they’ll think I moved and someone else lives here now.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just laughed and put some clothes in the closet in Lena’s room. This time at a much slower rate and with Lena helping. They later each went into work. When Lena got back home she was met with Kara already on the couch writing an article on her laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I thought about coming home to you I never imagined it would be this nice.” Lena smiled as she entered the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is perfect.” Kara smiled at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara fell into a familiar routine for the next 3 months. Though they did get into some fights about little things it was amazing that at the end of the day they found each other in the same bed, and the same home. Kara and Lena originally planned to get an apartment within a month but that plan was quickly derailed by Cat leaving CatCo and Kara taking a higher role there. Lena also became extremely busy with a new deal in Japan that L-Corp needed to expand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena were in bed when in the middle of the night Kara got an emergency notification from the Fortress of Solitude. It woke up Lena and Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s from the Fortress, it might be the Harun-El acting up on Argo can you come just in case?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah of course let’s go.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got ready quickly and headed to the Fortress. Kara and Lena both walked through the portal and headed into Argo. They were met with Alura waiting on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My daughter and Lena you made it.” Alura said smiling at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong is Argo okay?” Kara asked quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Argo is perfectly fine, this message, I fear is a little more personal.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When Kara first returned to Argo City she was required to register with the Matrix. When registering ti seems some of your DNA was also in the sample. The Matrix saw that the individuals possessing the DNA had a 99% match and stored Lena’s DNA sample under yours as mate.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just took a look at Lena and smiled. It was a look that said ‘I’ll explain later’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“During our time restarting the system with the synthetic Harun-El the Matrix itself underwent some glitches and problems. One of those glitches directly involves both of you.” Alura explained. Kara and Lena looked at each other. “In these past three months there has been a child of both of your DNA samples developing in Argo’s birthing chambers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena both let out a gasp and gripped each other’s hands tighter. “I’m sorry can you clear that up again mom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours and Lena’s child has been developing in a birthing pod for the past three months. We didn’t know because no one on Argo has used them recently but in an effort to repurpose some old technologies we found your child developing.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you mean the child of Kara and I is developing right now?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes that is correct.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Lena and Kara started tearing up. Kara pulled Lena into a hug and then whispered quietly into Lena’s ear, “Do you wanna see them?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just nodded unable to say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turned to her mom and asked, “Can we see the child mom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may, Lena would you like to come also?” Alura asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just nodded again unable to say anything. Kara and Lena walked hand in hand to the birthing areas. Alura opened the door and showed them into the chamber. Inside one of the pods was the small shape of a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here is your daughter.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daughter?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes this is your daughter.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena both walked up and put their hands on the pod. They both started crying. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s our daughter Lena.” Kara said through her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it’s our daughter.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turned to her mom. “Mom can we get a moment alone?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course I’ll be outside in the common area. If you want to talk you’ll find me there.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just smiled at Alur as she walked out the door. “Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine I just can’t believe it.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to keep her?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there a way we don’t have to?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara grew a little sad at Lena asking the question. “There are safeguards if you want to…” Kara said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to keep her.” Lena said immediately. “Do you want to?” Lena asked Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do. She already looks so beautiful.” Kara said staring at the fetus in the pod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She really is.” Lena said crying also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know we didn’t talk about having kids, but I don’t think there is anyone else I’d want to go on this journey with.” Kara said turning to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too, there is no one else I’d want to have a child with.” Lena said. “I just didn’t think it would happen this soon.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it really so bad though?” Kara asked jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s perfect.” Lena said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both turned back to face their daughter. After a few minutes Lena said through her tears of joy, “We’re gonna be parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are.” Kara replied through her tears also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena faced Kara and said, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too Lena.” Kara said giving Lena a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lean turned to the pod and said, “And we will love you our daughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena and Kara sat in front of the birthing pod for more than an hour just staring at their soon to be daughter, and crying tears of joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour after meeting her Kara said, “We should go talk to my mom and discuss the options we have.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got up and headed for the living room where Alura was sitting there with what seemed like a tablet. “Hello how are you guys feeling?” Alura asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very happy.” Kara said still with a few tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah a little early but we think we’ll make it work.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it’s unlikely but is there a way one of us can carry her?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately no, if we were able to find her earlier we would’ve been able to, but it’s a little too far along the process. I’m sorry daughter.” Alura said noticing the sadness come over Kara and Lena’s faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine. It is what it is.” Lena said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise you if it could be different I would help.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay mom we understand.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may have a way of bringing the one pod to Earth and letting the child develop there, would that be an option?” Alura asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara looked at each other. Lena asked, “Wouldn’t that get a little complicated around the time when she is expected?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately yes, we will need to bring a few Kryptonian scientists to facilitate the process but it shouldn’t be very difficult.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll think about it mom.” Kara said turning to Lena for approval. Lena just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When is she expected to be born?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She will follow the usual 9 month period of human children. So we expect her to be born in about 6 months.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena squeezed Kara’s hand as more tears came down her face. “So is she going to be half Kryptonian and half human?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes she will be half of both species, but based on the readings form the pod and the Matrix there won’t be any worries of her having powers when arriving on Earth.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kryptonian DNA is very complex as compared to a humans, we have travelled to many different galaxies and survived many different environments. Our DNA is so complex and rich, but when put with human DNA, that complexity is reduced to a strong level of simplicity. The simplicity of her combined DNA will reduce the complexities of Kryptonian DNA that gives her your powers. If anything, she will be indistinguishable from human children on the outside, just different when doing blood tests and more.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fascinating…” Lena replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes this si the first Kryptonian-human child so a lot is uncharted territory.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if something happens, we don’t have enough data on her genotype to come up with treatments and more.” Lena said worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, the Matrix uses this time to find all the complexities and problems with the DNA combination. The Matrix was originally used to perfect the children that were born. So you have no worried, our system will take care of her and make sure she is strong.” Alura reassured Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I wouldn’t have been able to sleep at night any other way.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and I’ll accompany you to Earth if you choose to take the pod back to Earth.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna stay on Earth?” Kara asked surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’ll have me then I would like to it. I would be closer to my daughter and my future granddaughter.” Alura said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course mom, you can stay in my old apartment, Eliza will probably join you after she hears about this.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I can accompany you on this journey.” Alura smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m happy you will too.” Kara said smiling at Alura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat there for a few more minutes discussing more about their future daughter before Kara and Lean decided to head back to Earth. They left the pod on Krypton for now, needing to work out how to move it to Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara flew them back to their apartment. Once she touched down Lena would not let go of Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong babe?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanna hold you. I wanna know that everything that’s happening is real.” Lena said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise you it’s real.” Kara said holding Lena close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we need to think about moving really soon now. I want our daughter to have the perfect home.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we’ll do that I promise but let’s sleep now we really need to rest.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Lena said as they walked towards their bedroom and went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara made sure to hold Lena extremely close that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they woke up they discussed looking at new housing options and also prepared to tell everyone important in their lives. They invited Sam, Alex, Eliza, and J’onn to announce their child. They spent the day preparing for the dinner. Lean ordered quite a bit of food and made sure everything was perfect for the announcement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the evening when everyone got in the apartment Kara and Lena held each other’s hands tight as they announced the arrival of their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay so you guys have probably noticed me and Lena have been super nervous tonight. Uh so, when the Harun-El got unstable and we had to reset Argo’s system, the Matrix, a system from Krypton reset. During it’s reset the system used DNA from me and Lena. When that happened a child of both of our DNA started developing in one of the birthing pods. So in about six months me and Lena are going to be parents to a daughter!” Kara said smiling at everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone just stood there in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes we’re gonna be parents!” Lena said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m very happy for you two I can’t believe it!” Eliza said walking up to Lena and Kara and pulling them into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too!” J’onn said also joining in the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Sam and Alex stood there for a few more minutes before coming up to Lena and Kara and pulling them into a hug congratulating them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are one of you carrying her?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No she was three months developed so it was a little too late for that, so she’ll continue to develop in a birthing pod.” Kara explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s crazy…” Sam said surprisingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is I was equally surprised when I heard it.” Lena said. “Well actually more surprised she will be my daughter so.” Lena joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’ll be her favorite aunt.” Sam said proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um no I am definitely gonna beat you in that department.” Alex said glaring at Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll let their daughter decide.” Sam said also lovingly glaring at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine you’re on.” Alex said holding out her hand for Sam to shake. Sam shook her hand and Alex pulled her in for a kiss teasing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena just laughed along at their argument. They all sat down in the living room with Kara and Lean fielding questions from everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So is she gonna be born on Krypton?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me and Lena decided we want to try and move the pod into whatever apartment we move into. It’s gonna be a little weird having a pod like that in our home but we don’t really want to be separated you know?” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I get that.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you thought of a name?” Eliza asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes but unfortunately for you guys we are gonna keep that one close to our chest.” Lena said smirking at everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on!” Sam said sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I think I speak for everyone when we say that we are here for you through everything.” J’onn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Kara said smiling at J’onn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I know is Ruby will be very excited to look over a baby cousin.” Sam said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know she will love our daughter.” Lena said smiling at Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you guys gonna raise her here?” Eliza asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are thinking about buying a more kid friendly apartment.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s probably a good idea.” Eliza said smiling at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also Eliza I forgot to mention, did you want to stay in my old apartment after she is born? I know my mom is coming but I would love to have you nearby also!” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I’d be open to that! I’m glad you asked.” Eliza replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all spoke about the upcoming child for a little while longer before everyone headed home. Kara and Lena went to sleep knowing that they would be touring a lot of apartments soon. The next day Kara and Lena got up and got ready to tour apartments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first apartment they went to was a relatively small apartment, only seven stories tall but happened to have a lot of kid friendly amenities. The real estate agent led them up to the apartment. The apartment had a large open living room and kitchen. Lot’s of white accents with a light wood finish along the apartment. It also had 6 bedrooms. The apartment had two levels. Both Lena and Kara liked the apartment but after touring it agreed that there were many other apartments that could meet more of their needs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next apartment they went to was also a smaller apartment. This one did not have many amenities and was not as kid friendly. The closed and walled layout of the apartment made it seem very confined and not safe for kids. The apartment was clearly made to be catered to adults only, probably for adults who were in business. It would’ve been nice before they learned about their daughter but they decided they wanted a more open apartment. Though the large rooms and the balcony looking at the National City skyline were nice, it wasn’t a good environment for their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final apartment they looked at was perfect. The first thing that they loved was the location. The apartment had a garage in the back that was close enough to the roads and interstate so Lena and Kara could quickly and easily get to work. The front of the apartment was right across from National City park. Though Lena and Kara hadn’t initially thought about it they realized it would be better to be near a park if they were going to have a child. The apartment itself was perfect. The apartment had a lot of white furniture with darker wood accents along with it. The vibe of the apartment was welcoming. The living room was nice and open with the kitchen being easily accessible. Upstairs, there were 5 bedrooms, each was a perfect size for children and could easily be retrofitted for a nursery in their daughter’s early years. What they loved more was a n open area in the building that had a small grassy area that their daughter could play in. It was essentially a very tiny, but perfect yard. The apartment was perfect and Lena and Kara decided to sign the lease on the apartment.  Lena even worked outa deal with the buildings owner to give her free reign of adjusting the apartment. She ended up buying the apartment under them and added a lab and a space where they could keep the Kryptonian pod. It was essentially a secret area in the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within the next month Lena and Kara moved into the new apartment. Lena and Kara beautifully designed the apartment to be a welcoming and open place. They painted their future daughter’s room a light shade of aqua. It was a welcoming room with lots of toys. Lena went a little overboard with the nursery making sure their daughter could have everything she needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Alura and a few Kryptonian scientists came and brought the pod. The pod was put downstairs in a secretive area of the apartment. Though still open to sunlight and other areas Kara and Lena wanted to make sure their daughter’s growth process was unimpeded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone left Kara and Lena were sitting looking at the pod smiling as their 5 month developed fetus seemed to move slowly. Both smiled and held hands, happy with the direction their life was going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>didnt have any of them carry the child cause i didnt want to write that... for this child</p>
<p>im sorry to say this but its hiatus time :( my new sem starts soon and that means i will not be wiriting more chapters for this story for a good while. It could be nearly 4 months until a new chapter of this sotry is released</p>
<p>i planned to finish this in time before the sem started but that didnt happen</p>
<p>so ill see you guys when i see you next :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TIME JUMP</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back for one night only!<br/>had some free time and wrote a short chapter, but some might argue the best chapter ;)<br/>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“LENA IT’S HAPPENING I’M COMING TO GET YOU NOW!!” Lena had picked up her phone to Kara yelling that into her ear. Within a few seconds of the call ending Lena was in Kara’s arms flying through National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KARA WHAT THE FUCK!” Lena yelled as Kara flew them to her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom just called to let us know that she’s being born!” Kara said happily. Lena’s eyes grew wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it back to the apartment. Kara landed and tugged on Lena towards the room but Lena just stood frozen in place. Tears started to grow in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara immediately turned to Lena. “Hey baby what’s wrong?” Kara said lovingly, cupping Lena’s face in her hands. Lena just put her face down as the tears fell down her face. Kara just kissed Lena’s forehead. She pulled Lena up and looked into her eyes, “It’s going to be okay I promise you. I know you’re nervous, I know that you nervous about becoming a mother but I promise, you will be a great mother. Lena, this kid is going to get so much love, and as long as you’re there and you just be you everything will be perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just smiled and gave Kara a kiss. “Let’s go meet our daughter.” Lena said through her tears. Kara smiled an pulled Lena along to the room where the birthing pod was. On the way there Kara put on a red sun bracelet so that there was no chance she would hurt their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alura was there operating a Kryptonian tablet. “Hello daughter and Lena. She will be delivered in a few minutes just wait over to the side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alura spent a few minutes operating the tablet before the glass over the pod seemed to dissolve. Alura reached in and pulled out the child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wrapped the child in the blanket that Kara had from when she first landed on Earth. Alura slowly walked over and placed the child in Kara’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena just looked at their daughter in admiration. Within a few seconds the baby started to cry, and was officially aware of her surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey baby.” Kara whispered to the child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to the world Lily Danvers-Luthor.” Lena whispered to the child. Kara just turned to Lena and gave her a kiss. They both just sat there staring at Lily as she slowly started to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s perfect.” Kara whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is, she’s ours and she is the most precious thing in the world.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara continued to hold the child before handing her off to Lena. “I’m gonna let everyone know to come over.” Kara said. Lena just nodded as Kara called the most important people in their lives.</p>
<p><br/>Lena got up and brought Lily towards Kara who was walking around and calling people. Kara just smiled and looked at Lily, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alura would you like to hold Lily?” Lena offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes please, thank you Lena.” Alura said as she pulled Alura into her arms. “You know on Krypton we didn’t give births as much attention as you do here on Earth. Sure I loved my daughter when I met her, but it wasn’t a grand occasion. After the journey Argo has gone on since that time, I’ve learned to appreciate these moments, and now comprehend why humans value this moment so much.” Alura explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you can appreciate these traditions with us mom.” Kara said. Lena hummed in agreement as Alura just focused on Lily’s sleeping face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright mom that’s enough my turn.” Kara said snatching Lily from Alura’s arms. Alura and Lena just laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily started to open her eyes and look around the room taking in everything. This made Kara and Lena cry even more than they were before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s head upstairs darling.” Lena said to Kara. Kara nodded and they headed upstairs to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire they were walking Lily’s eyes were wide looking at the new world she had become a part of, taking note of the apartment she would grow up in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat on the couch and waited for people to come. The first to come were Alex, Sam and Ruby who had been together when they got the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys.” Lena whispered, gesturing for them to come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna meet the baby!” Ruby said loudly. Alex and Sam both immediately shushed Ruby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember what we talked about Ruby we can’t be loud because the baby doesn’t like that.” Alex whispered to Ruby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right sorry.” Ruby said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Rubes, let’s go meet…?” Sam said waiting for Lena to fill in the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lily Danvers-Luthor” Lena filled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sat down next to Kara and looked at Lily. Sam stood with Lena and asked, “Lily? As in Lillian??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No just Lily, it was Kara’s idea.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just… our entire lives Lena always complained about how she didn’t like Lillian, and I wanted to write the wrong as it were…” Kara said. “I wanted Lena to remember a happy moment whenever she thought about the name Lillian, but we went with Lily so it wasn’t an exact match. I don’t know it made more sense in my head.” Kara explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s prefect Kara.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is.” Sam agreed with Alex. Kara handed Lily over to Alex and Alex teared up just looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s perfect guys.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She really is.” Sam agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby walked over to Alex and looked at Lily. “I’m gonna be her best friend.” Ruby whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m sure you’ll be hers too.” Lena said smiling at Ruby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while Eliza also walked in and met Lily, just looking at her and appreciating her. J’onn also made an appearance and took the time to appreciate Lily. Everyone stayed for a good few hours before they left, just leaving Lena and Kara together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily was in the crib sleeping and Kara and Lena sat beside the crib cradled in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you still scared?” Kara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m terrified, but with the entire family here, and everyone showing how much the love her, it makes it fine. They’ll be bumps in the road, but you’re right, Lily is going to be loved by so many people, everything is gonna be just fine.” Lena smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just kissed Lena, “That’s right she’ll be loved just as much as I love you Lena Luthor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And just as much as I love you Kara Danvers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I don’t know it made more sense in my head."<br/>Somehow my thoughts made it into the story lmao</p>
<p>on another note, I had a lot more planned for this story and may revisit it at a later day but for now the plan is when I have time finish up this story with another 2-3 chapters. i have a new story idea i want to get to once this semester is over so ill be getting ready for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome to el finale</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all mistakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily started crying loudly in the morning waking both Kara and Lena up. After everyone had left they spent a little more time with Lily before putting her in her crib and going to sleep. Lena groaned loudly not wanting to get up. As much as she wanted to care for her daughter she ahd been pulling longer hours at L-Corp due to a new breakthrough they were working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara obviously sensed this and said, “Don’t worry babe I’ll get her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss, “Thank you, I love you.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just laughed and got out of bed to pick up Lily. “Hey baby what’s got you so sad?” Lily just kept wailing loudly, so Kara led them both out of the bedroom to the kitchen area. Kara pulled out a bottle for Lily and began to feed her. Lilly immediately calmed down as she started to drink the milk. “So you were hungry huh?” Kara asked smiling at Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily just looked at Kara while she drank her milk. “You are so precious. Your eyes remind me of your mama’s eyes, so green and beautiful.” Kara said smiling at Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lily finished up Kara rocked her until she fell asleep. Kara gently put Lily back in the crib and joined Lena back in bed. Lena immediately pulled Kara closer to her, and Kara let out a small laugh. “Thank you so much.” Lena said. Lena began lazily kissing along Kara’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, what’s got you like this?” Kara asked, noticing how Lena was definitely being more affectionate than normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stopped and looked into Kara’s eyes. “I think just everyone being here, the whole family together, and Lily,” Lena started tearing up, “it’s just having the family I never thought I’d have. I’m just unbearably, undeniably happy.” Lena said starting to cry a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled at her lovingly and wiped her tears before giving Lena a small kiss. “Well now you do have this family, and you are not going to lose this family.” Kara said smiling at Lena. Lena just smiled and snuggled into Kara’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much.” Lena murmured into Kara’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, now let’s get some sleep before Lily wakes us up again.” Kara begins to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Lena and Kara are woken again in the morning by Lily crying. “Your turn.” Kara mumbles as they both begin to wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” Lena half says jokingly and begrudgingly. Lena gets up and picks up Lily, going into the kitchen to get her a bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gets up a few minutes later after brushing her teeth and begins to work on making breakfast. The scene is unbelievably domestic, and as Lena realizes this she tears up again. She sees Kara working on some pancakes and she is just there watching the love of her life working in the kitchen. Kara eventually turns around and sees Lena lightly tearing up with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you didn’t actually go through the pregnancy, cause you sure cry like you did.” Kara jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena lets out a light laugh, “I’m just happy knowing that our mornings are gonna be like this, with our family huddled around here. Everything is just perfect.” Lena smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just laughs and leans over the counter giving Lena a kiss. “Everything is perfect. And guess what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only going to get better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we made it to the end! i just wanted to add a short and sweet happy chapter to close out the story,</p>
<p>i really hope i can revisit this story one day in the future, for now i want to start working on another idea i had, we'll see when that happens</p>
<p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>